The Light That Never Goes Out
by amane's quill
Summary: Complete! Bakura falls ill, and Y.B. has to take care of him. Can the two accept each other? And what will happen when a vengeful spirit threatens the life of his hikari? no slash
1. Hikari

Note: Hi all! This is my first Yu-Gi-Oh Story , so do go easy on me if I make mistakes. And I don't do yaio , so don't expect it.  
  
* I am aware that in in the Jap version that the hikari(light) is called Ryou , and the Yami(dark) is called but Bakura , but I'll be sticking to calling them Bakura and Yami Bakura because I'm just used to it.^^ Sadly , I have not seen the subtitled version *sniff* Any Japanese you may not understand will be translated , no worries. I just think it's interesting to use them.*  
  
Chapter one -  
  
The golden ring bounced around the neck of the silver haired youth as he ran. He usually walked home slowly , often humming a favorite song in his head , as he went. When he was fortunate enough to enjoy his Yami's absence , he walked even slower.  
  
But the Egyptian spirit simply faded out of sight that morning , sneering something about unfinished buisness. All the boy could gather from that cryptic remark, was that he must be meeting Malik again.  
  
Curious , he'd tried to question him further but all he got was a smirk and " Sore wa himitsu desu."  
  
He was running because the darkening sky for told the coming of a storm. Eventually the dark blue would become black. Light rain was fine. But he hated storms. They represented a child hood fear. A dark and lonely place.  
  
He took the steps two at a time , slamming the door to his house behind him. He smiled to himself. He felt cheered by the fact he was back in his home. He preferred the quiet of home over the noise of school.  
  
It appeared his Yami had not returned. He was thankful. Being trapped in a house with Yami Bakura during a storm was enough to make him shudder.  
  
His father may return from his trip to Cairo tonight! Maybe he should get dinner ready , and set the table - then he'd be surprised! It would take his mind off the storm at any rate.  
  
He walked into the kitchen. It was a fairly tidy place. Bakura kept it that way. His father would be proud of him if he came home tonight and saw how good he took care of the place.  
  
It was overall a comforting looking place. Light blue walls , and a white tiled floor with a island bar.  
  
He pulled a pot out of the cabinet and filled it up halfway with water. He also got out some ramen noodles.  
  
They used to all eat this together.his father , mother , and little sister. It was usually accompanied by crumpets or scones of some sort. When they lived in Britain. And his mother and sister were still alive.  
  
He smiled sadly , but fondly at the memory. Then almost immediately following , he felt a wave of nasea hit him. He pressed his hand to his throbbing head. Now what was wrong?  
  
He frowned. It had been like this all day. Off and on. Headaches. Weird stomach aches.  
  
He closed his eyes for a moment , and it passed leaving him with an uneasy , anxious feeling. He couldn't get sick. Not if his father came home. He didn't want to burden his father the first moment he walked through the door.  
  
He shrugged it off and walked over to the refrigerator. There were bisquits. No scones or crumpets. It would have to do. He lay them out in a pan and put them to cook too.  
  
He looked off into the living room , which was right across from the kitchen and caught sight of a picture. He'd never given it much thought until after he'd received the ring. Now it served , though he didn't know it at first , as a sign of comfort. He found himself gazing at it more and more lately.  
  
He was a little kid , playing in his sand box. There was a pail and shovel next to him. He'd been maybe four years old then, staring off wistfully into the distance. Content.but lonely.  
  
He was trying to remember what his child self had been looking at , when another head ache attacked him.  
  
" Goodness sake." he walked over to the cabinet , and wrenched it open. He extracted a bottle of pills and swallowed two of them. " I just can't get sick.I can't."  
  
He sat at the bar until the food was done. Then he set the table for him and his father. He served his plate , and sat back down. He waited and watched the door hopefully. He glanced at the clock. It was four. Slowly the hour ticked to five. He finally ate his food cold at six thirty.  
  
"Baka. You wait for him everyday. You still actually believe he'll come? He's probably forgotten all about you."  
  
Bakura jerked his head up , long hair bouncing , totally expecting to see Yami Bakura standing there and smirking.  
  
He'd be pleased to know that I've finally cracked. He thought this with a reproachful grin. Hearing voices , now really. That's a sure sign of insanity.then again if I wasn't so optimistic , I'd have broken down a year ago. Maybe I'm just tired.  
  
He looked down at his half eaten plate of chicken ramen , and felt another sick spell come over him. Maybe food just wasn't what he needed right now. His eyes were burning horribly.  
  
Tired..right.just tired.  
  
He pushed his plate away , and stood. He then headed up the stairs , feeling light headed.  
  
" Need shower.." he mumbled stumbling into the bathroom.  
  
He shed his clothes and stepped into the shower. He pulled the nob and closed his eyes as the warm water ran over his body and through his hair. He left the ring on the counter by his clothes. So he didn't feel his Egyptian counterpart arrive.  
  
* *  
* *  
  
Yami Bakura walked into the kitchen and smirked. His hikari had eaten his evening meal , leaving out a clean ,untouched , set again.  
  
" Only that baka would save a place for someone who is so obviously not coming back." he stated condescendingly.  
  
He remembered the first time he'd witnessed this. He'd spent moments before , watching his young hikari cook.  
  
Flashback -  
  
He'd watched the boy out of mere curiosity. He'd never seen a 'stove.' The boy was stirring the pot ,singing a song to himself. He hummed it so often that Yami Bakura knew it nearly as well as Bakura did.  
  
" The way you're bathed in light , reminds me of that night.God led me down into your rose garden of trust.." his hikari bent over , white bangs hiding his eyes , and setting plates.  
  
He was seriously considering appearing and kicking the boy for his incessant cheerfulness. It's what annoyed him so much about Bakura. It's like the beatings never happened. Like an darker side didn't on occasion seize control of him , and make him do terrible things. He was undeniably unlike any other hikari he'd ever had. What was the kid made of? But he forgot about attacking Bakura when he saw the extra set of dishes he lay out. The Yami was confused. What for?  
  
" Imaginary friend , baka?" he asked appearing in a stool opposite of Bakura.  
  
The boy jumped. There was a startled look in his eye. He recovered with an awkward smile.  
  
" Th-this? Well , see, there's one for me , and one for tousan -"  
  
" Who?" Yami Bakura cut him off.  
  
" My father." Bakura replied , with sincere cheerfulness.  
  
" You have a father?" his Yami asked in a voice of unconcern , though he was genuinely curious.  
  
" Well.he.he's very busy.." the boys voice wavered. His eyes were downcast.  
  
" Obviously." Yami Bakura said , maliciously. " I wondered how you managed so well - you couldn't be an orphaned brat. Obviously your father likes to keep you out of his way. No that I blame him much."  
  
The Yami laughed as his gentler half's hazel eyes widen into a wounded expression.  
  
" T-that's n-not true!" Bakura declared , in a shaky voice. " My father loves me!"  
  
" Does he?" his Yami cocked an eye brow , and looked at him scornfully.  
  
" Yes! He - he -" suddenly the boy clutched the ring around his neck. " He brought me this , after he'd come back from traveling in Egypt. So clearly he was still thinking of me."  
  
Yami Bakura merely chuckled at his hikari's defense , gazing steadily into his eyes.  
  
" He's not coming back." he said cruelly.  
  
The boy's hurt expression was changing into anger , which surprised his Yami. The boy never got angry. It was Yami Bakura who lost his temper , if anyone.  
  
" You're lying!" he shouted.  
  
His tomb robber replica shrugged. " Believe it if you like."  
  
Then he vanished gain.  
  
" He'll come home , and then you'll see!" Bakura yelled at the empty spot defiantly.  
  
He continued to watch his hikari unseen. He wasn't sure why he watched the boy. To protect him? Maybe? He often cursed his lighter half's inability to take care of himself. His utter stupidity. Leaving the door unlocked in the evenings , for a man that wasn't coming home.  
  
He , as a thief , knew first hand what a grand opportunity this was for a thug to waltz right in , steal the valuables , and leave a knife in the boy's back.  
  
Not that he was concerned with the boy's safety. At least that's what he told himself. The boy would deserve no less for being an idiot. But his light counterpart was part of his soul. What if he needed him to exist? Worse , he could end up trapped in the ring again.  
  
Watching Bakura the rest of the hour had been pitifully sad. He constantly checked the clock , sending half hopeful glances at the door. The hours kept slipping by.  
  
Being a spirit , time was neither fast nor slow for Yami Bakura. The only place time was slow for him was in the ring. But it had to be awful for the hikari.  
  
Bakura finally got up from the table. " It's ok , tousan. Another night."  
  
He smiled a small smile , but there was so much sadness hidden behind it that it had to hurt. So innocently forgiving. His Yami was not sure why he felt such a surge of anger but it irritated him to no end.  
  
He reappeared in front of his hikari , and grabbed the scruff of his collar. The boy let out a gasp of fright. " Y-yami.I thought you'd left."  
  
"You little fool." Yami Bakura spat. " You let things go far too easily!"  
  
The boy didn't meet his Yami's eyes. " It's not like you care. Why are you still here?"  
  
" You're right , I don't care." the Yami said coldly . " I thought I'd watch for amusment. Never seen anything so pathetic."  
  
He released his grip , and flung the boy away from him , sending him staggering backwards over the bar stool. He let out a cry of pain as he landed , with his back to the ground.  
  
He ignored the sting of his Yami's words. He always did. He ignored his actions when he could afford it. He'd the drawn the conclusion that maybe...maybe if he treated Yami Bakura with nothing but kindness , he could turn into decent human being - or spirit. Actually when he'd first met his Yami he hoped that he'd finally have a real friend. He wouldn't be alone anymore.  
  
And he didn't want to give up on that hope yet.  
  
He mustered his dignity , and picked himself off the floor , wincing. He gestured at the half full pot of ramen. " Ther's some left , Yami. Aren't you hungry? You could use the clean set."  
  
" Hoping to poison me , boy?" Yami Bakura sneered.  
  
Bakura looked shocked. " I could never!"  
  
" No , a weakling like you probably couldn't." the Yami muttered under his breath. Actually , he was half expecting something. After the verbal abuse , and knocking the boy down , he'd expected him to run from the room , not offer him food.  
  
" Would it be so bad to eat with me?" Bakura asked softly.  
  
Yami Bakura's eyes narrowed making his hikari nervous. Is he actually pleading?  
  
Bakura blinked and looked away. He didn't like the calculating glance his Yami was giving him. I've lost my mind.I'm so lonely , I'll even except his company at the dinner table. Maybe I really am pathetic.  
  
Suddenly Yami Bakura began to laugh. Bakura jerked his his head up and stared at him.  
  
" You dolt! I'm a spirit! I don't eat or drink." he snickered , and the stupid look on the boy's face made him laugh even harder.  
  
With that , the taller boy left the room , still trying to supress laughter.  
  
Bakura stood frozen to the spot.  
  
" Was that....almost a real laugh? Not an evil cackle , but a laugh? Yes....it almost was." he whispered. " Great Scott!"  
  
Nonplussed , he began to clean the kitchen.  
  
Author's comment: Long chapter for me. ^^ But I wanted to give a general idea of their relationship before moving on , and I had to complete the flash back.  
  
Baka: literally means 'fool' You know , a stupid person , as my Japanese friend put it. It's a really great word. You can call someone a fool , jerk , moron , idiot, ect. All in one word and not waste your breath.^^  
  
Sore wa himitsu desu: It's a secret.  
  
Tousan: Father 


	2. A virus

Author's Note: I already had it typed , so I figured I'd post it early. Why not?^^  
  
Chap 2 -  
  
* End Flash Back*  
  
The cracking sound of lightening and thunder brought Yami Bakura back to the present. He smirked. He'd probably find his hikari shaking under the covers of his bed. The tomb robber however , preferred weather like this.  
  
Speaking of the hikari - what was wrong with this picture? He shook his head slightly at the sight of the usual ramen and bisquits. What was out of place?  
  
Then he saw it with full clarity. The sets of dishes were still there , and the pot was still on the stove.  
  
Bakura always cleaned up everything. It wasn't like the boy to be sloppy at all. Too odd. He headed towards the stair case , an unsettling feeling in the pit of his stomach.  
  
He tried to contact Bakura through their mind link , but couldn't feel him. The boy was not wearing the ring. Careless idiot! He could lose it!  
  
Bakura stepped out of the shower , feeling overheated and shivering oddly. He winced in pain. His side stung where he'd been slashed across the ribs on his way home two days ago.  
  
He carefully dried himself , and began to rebandage the wound. He then clothed himself , even though he was still damp. He wrung out his hair , but had not the energy to dry it. All he wanted to do was get to his room and lie down.  
  
He jumped as another roar of thunder met his ears. I hate this weather.  
  
He turned the sink water on , wanting to cool his burning face. He cupped the water in his hands , and pressed his face into them gingerly. He let the water slide from his fingers , and gripped the sink trembling. Why was the room spinning?  
  
He looked up. As soon as he did , he gave a yelp and tripped backwards , landing by the toilet. He narrowly missed a blow to his head.  
  
Instead of his reflection in the mirror he'd seen his Yami glaring a him. His Yami stepped out from the mirror , still glaring down at the boy.  
  
" Y-Yami kun!"  
  
" Hikari baka." Yami Bakura responded in a fake pleasant voice.  
  
He noted the ring on the cabinet , then grinned down at Bakura. Not a nice grin.  
  
Oh no..  
  
The spirit reached down and grabbed a handfull of the smaller boy's wet hair , yanking him up to eye level.  
  
" What have I told you about wearing the Millenium Ring , aibou?" he asked sweetly.  
  
Bakura winced not so much in pain , but at the way he said 'aibou.'  
  
" N-never t-take it off unl-l-ess I'm going t-t-o k-k-eep an eye on it." Bakura stammered , teeth chattering.  
  
" That's right!" the tomb robber snarled , dropping him on the floor.  
  
He landed on his injured side , letting out a loud cry of pain. His already throbbing head , broke out in extra pinpricks of pain.  
  
Yami Bakura cocked an eyebrow as the teenager curled into a ball.  
  
" Please don't hurt me , Yami." the boy whispered. " Please...not tonight. Onegai."  
  
The Yami watched in surprise as the boy whimpered these words into his knees. His eyes were squeezed shut.  
  
" What's this , boy?" he demanded. " No fighting back , no running away? It's funner when you do."  
  
Something was wrong. Not only had Bakura given up way too easily , but he was sweating and he wasn't breathing right. He hadn't even tried to run away. What was more , he looked like if he did try , he might pass out.  
  
Yami Bakura squatted besides his Hikari , and brushed aside the boy's bangs revealing half open , weary , hazel eyes.  
  
His white hair looked even longer when it was wet.  
  
" You look like a girl , with your ridiculous hair." Yami Bakura scoffed , silver strand still between his fingers.  
  
Bakura watched him warily. His Yami had critisized his hair before , brandishing his knife and threatening to cut it off himself.  
  
At this , Bakra had politely pointed out that his Yami had no room to talk when his hair looked as though it had been attacked by root lifter.  
  
After explaining what root lifter was , he found himself running , narrowly avioding a kick aimed at his stomach. With that painful memory in mind , he decided it best not to comment at all.  
  
Before he had hardly finished thinking this , he threw himself at the toilet and began retching.  
  
Yami Bakura's eyes widened at the sight of the young boy spilling his guts. Impulsively , he grabbed Bakura's white locks , keeping them out of the toilet.  
  
" Scorpions and scarabs , what in the world is happening to you hikari?!" the Yami demanded when Bakura finally stopped. He reached over and flushed the foul smelling contents.  
  
It was the only question he could think of instead of ' Are you ok?'  
  
" I...don't.....know....." his hikari answered weakly. " Virus...epidemic...at school..maybe.."  
  
His teeth began to chatter harder as cold sweat washed over him. Yami Bakura eyed him nervously. He touched the boy's head.  
  
A fever. He's on fire.  
  
In a way he was relieved. A fever was easy enough to treat. He wasn't so sure about this virus.  
  
First , he had to get the kid off the floor. He began to pull the boy up , but Bakura took one step , wobbled , and fell against him.  
  
He looked terrified , as he fell limply against his Yami. Like he might be backhanded or kicked any minute for daring to touch him. " Sorry."  
  
The Eygptian spirit felt an odd wave of guilt. He knew whose fault it was Bakura was so scared. But he shoved it away.  
  
Guilt. What a useless emotion.  
  
" Put your arm around my shoulders , hikari." he instructed patiently.  
  
Bakura couldn't believe his ears. His Yami was helping him?  
  
A strong arm snaked around his waist , supporting him. But he was still very weak. Yami Bakura had only managed to drag him two steps out of the bathroom - gentleness never was his strong point - before Bakura collapsed completely.  
  
" Get up!" the spirit urged.  
  
His hikari looked up at him helplessly. " I can't....I..gomen nasai...can't"  
  
The boy was getting a glazed expression that alramed his Yami. So he bit back whatever comment he was going to make on 'weakness.'  
  
" Don't move , boy." he ordered, bending over.  
  
He scooped the boy into a cradleing position , and carried him. " Your puny- ness actually came in handy this time , hikari. You're easy to lift."  
  
In his shock , Bakura jolted in his arms. Also partially because his Yami's arm had dug into his wounded side. It had to be a cruel joke. Yami Bakura was never this kind. Even now he could be panning on tossing him down the stairs. Why not? It wasn't like he'd never tried it.  
  
Observing his aibou's disturbed reaction , he said irrately , " Relax. I won't drop you."  
  
The white haired youth stayed still , but resigned himself stiffly. He wanted to trust his Yami , but he wasn't sure if he could. And his feverish mind was in no condition for heavy thinking. He had no choice but to just comply and hope for the best.  
  
Why? Doesn't he hate me? What's going on?  
  
Yami Bakura layed his confused hikari onto the already messed up bed. Now. The boy could just rest there , and recover from whatever was happening to him.  
  
" Yami?" a weak voice came from the bed. " Could you pull the trash can by the bed? I'm pretty sure I'll be vomiting allot if it's the virus I think it is."  
  
The spirit felt his aggravation level shoot up. Normally , he'd tell the boy to get it himself. But he was clearly too ill , so that wasn't going to happen.  
  
To cover up his failing patience , and to keep from complying right away he asked sharply , " What virus is that?"  
  
" Well...stomach virus if I'm correct." Bakura's voice was strained. His tired eyes looked hopefully at his Yami.  
  
" And you want me to get the trash thing...so you can...vomit....more....." Yami Bakura snapped like Bakura had planned all of this on purpose to annoy him.  
  
There was a long , uncomfortable pause.  
  
" Please Yami. I don't want to vomit in the bed."  
  
Bakura watched wearily as his darker half stomped across the room and grabbed the trash can muttering what was most likely Egyptian curses. And normally , he would have requested his Yami tone down the profanity. However , Yami Bakura was already irked , while in the mean time Bakura lay on the bed ill and unable to fight back if his less stable half decided to take it the wrong way. No , better wait at least until he was strong enough to run away.  
  
He did catch snatches of English , like " Notorious Master Thief in my era.... hundreds of people terrified...waiting on common , no good , mortal hikari...with intelligence width of a locust...how degrading..."  
  
The boy bit down on his pillow to keep from laughing. He couldn't help being amused. He knew it was killing the egotistical tomb robber to serve a mortal.  
  
But that only brought him back to the same question. Why? Why was he doing any of this?  
  
Onegai : Please  
  
Gomen Nasai: I'm sorry 


	3. Pity?

Note: Hi! Thanx to all who reviewed my story and asked for more. I appreciate that allot! The encouragement helps. I don't know how long the story will be , but I hope to keep it up for a while. Ryou Bakura is such a cool character. I wish they'd show more of him. Seto Kaiba and Malik have to be my second favorites. And who knows , maybe Kaiba'll make an appearance...   
  
Tristan's Japanese name is Honda for all who don't know.  
  
Why was he doing any of this? Normally , if his Yami was upset or vexed in general , he had to run to avoid being beaten. Except his Yami avoided hitting him in the face when he could. Too easy for someone to notice , and it may cause unwanted questions to be asked.  
  
Worse yet , Yugi Mutou might notice , and that would attract Yugi's Yami's attention if the tri colored haired boy expressed his concerns.   
  
Bakura , for his part , liked Yugi. He was always friendly , always smiling. And he loved duel monsters as much as Bakura did. If circumstances were different , he and Yugi would probably have been good friends. But these days , he didn't dare risk getting too close to someone.  
  
No one should get hurt like me. If I have to suffer , I don't want to drag anyone down with me.  
  
Yami Bakura didn't trust Yugi. His hikari had tried to make him at least attempt to be trusting , but he sneered whenever Bakura started talking about sentimental things like 'friendship.' And besides , he hated Yugi's Yami .  
  
All he knew about Yami Yugi was that he was the former pharaoh of Egypt , and he was extremely confident , and a good duelist. Actually , he'd once felt very grateful to him. He'd temporarily set Bakura free , and given him a brief fraction of what had once been a peaceful life for him.  
  
But there was no escaping Yami Bakura. The Ring always found him again.  
  
The spiky haired tomb robber slammed the trash can down beside his hikari's bed and gave him a withering look. This startled the boy out of his troubled thoughts.  
  
The Yami was feeling troubled himself. Something felt out of place , and he couldn't put his finger on what it was. He looked his hikari over , wondering what was missing - then it hit him like lightening. The Ring! He'd forgotten it - completely! He'd been...so wrapped up in...  
  
He spun around and glared daggers at his ill counterpart. That only earned him a concerned look from Bakura.  
  
" What's wrong , Yami?" he asked innocently.  
  
But Yami Bakura had already stomped off without saying a word of explanation. Bakura lay back into the pillows closing his eyes. Maybe the spirit would leave him alone for good now that he was sick. He'd be at peace at last.  
  
He knew better than to let his hopes carry him away though. The only time his Yami had ever tried to leave Bakura , was when he wanted Mokuba Kaiba for a new host. Only because at the moment , Mokuba's soul was not present. With it gone , he'd have the body to himself. He wouldn't have to share.  
  
It would have been different if Mokuba had been whole. Only Bakura had his Yami's soul room ; with another soul present in a soul roomless body , he would not be able to inhabit it.  
  
Bakura was by nature optimistic , but not naïve enough to believe that if Yami Bakura didn't think of him as an irreplaceable vessel , he'd have been killed long ago.  
  
Yugi and the others had been pretty vague about what happened , but Bakura knew his spirit well enough to guess at what had happened. If Honda hadn't have been there , he shuddered to think of what would have become of Mokuba.  
  
He had considered giving the ring away , but who could inflict that evil spirit on another human being? He sighed.  
  
Still , he thought almost smiling. It was nice what he did tonight - holding me up , helping me to my room. Maybe he can still learn to be kind. Isn't this proof? This is so unlike him. To do something for someone for nothing.  
  
The annoyed Yami Bakura in the meantime , was trying to convince himself just the opposite. Stupid boy. Distracting him like that. If it had been any other day , the young hikari would have found himself beaten to a pulp.  
  
But of course he couldn't attack the boy while he was this fragile.   
  
He heard his other half gagging in the next room , and knew that the boy was vomiting again as predicted. He'd have to put up with hikari no baka until he figured something out.  
  
If he let something happen to Bakura , he could end up in the darkness again , confined in that timeless void inside the ring. He loathed the very possibility.  
  
And that's the only reason I'm bothering, he told himself firmly.  
  
Bakura cracked open an eye to see his Yami reenter the room clutching the ring in his hand. He quickly shut his eyes again , feeling apprhensive.  
  
If I'm asleep he may leave me alone , and I can avoid trouble.  
  
He heard a 'clink' as the spirit set the ring on the night stand. Then Yami Bakura vanished once more.  
  
The boy nearly did fall asleep again after that. But the shooting pain in his stomach jarred him back into conciousness , and he started to throw up again. Afterward , he settled back into the covers , sweaty and exhausted.  
  
Meanwhile , Yami Bakura was in his hikari's father's study , haphazardly opening and tossing books onto the floor in disgust when they did not contain what he wanted.  
  
" ARCHAEOLOGY!" he practically screamed. " It's ALL books with ARCHAEOLOGY! This mortal reads about nothing else! I just want a medical book so I can put my stupid ill hikari back to normal , and I can go on with my life!"  
  
Obviously , he was not finding any help from the book shelf. He noted the computer in the corner. Of course. There was another way.  
  
He seated himself in front of it , and clicked on the little icon with the 'E' and the phone started dialing. He'd learned this interesting little trick by watching Bakura. Not even the white haired tomb robber could feign indifference to the technology of this era. It would make taking over the world that much more desirable.   
  
It really was otherworldly. All he had to do was find a 'search engine ', and he was a button push away from having whatever information he wanted at his feet. Sure enough , he'd pulled up an entire page of information on the virus Bakura had.  
  
He nearly had a nervous break down when he read the opening line.  
  
" I might be stuck taking care of the little brat for a WEEK?!"  
  
He gripped his head in both hands. This was not happening. Wake up , wake up , wake up! It's a nightmare! He rubbed his palms against his head trying to feel calm.  
  
It wasn't working.  
  
He glumly accepted his 'sentence' and read about what he had to do. He was sure this was the closest he'd ever come to bawling.   
  
Bakura heard his Yami stomping up the stairs , making what he thought a very unnecessary amount of noise , and cursing angrily.   
  
The young light's eyes and forhead were burning worse than before. His stomach felt strained and sore.  
  
He kept his eyes clenched tightly as his Yami appeared at his bedside , and noisily swiped the lamp and other objects of the night stand with a sweep of his arm , and dumped a number of contents in its place.  
  
" Sit up , Baka!" Yami Bakura ordered. " I know you're awake."  
  
Sighing , Bakura struggled to make his sick body cooperate and get into a sitting position. He made a weak effort to prop some pillows against the head board , but they just slid back down.  
  
The boy gave up , a decided to try hunching over instead.  
  
With an odd expression , the Yami watched his lighter half slouch , head hanging , hollow eyes staring through the sheets. An odd feeling passed through him....pity? Could be. He wasn't used to this feeling.  
  
The boy heard the ruffling sound of pillows being moved. The next thing he felt was strong hands on his shoulders , laying him against the head board. 


	4. Bloody Bandages and Memories

Thanx all of you who reviewed!^^ Now I start the traditional ritual of answering the reviewers after opening a new chapter. By the way , I usually update on Fridays.  
  
Chap4-  
  
(Tea's Japanese name is Anzu. Joey's Japanese name is Jonouchi. I will be using them.)  
  
A glass of water was thrust under Bakura's nose. And two pills were pushed at him.  
  
" Swallow these." his Yami ordered. " You have a fever. They're supposed to help. And the water should keep you from becoming dehydrated."  
  
The boy stared. This was closest his Yami had ever come to doing anything for him. Was he actually taking care of him?  
  
" They'll only come back up." Bakura pointed out , rationally.  
  
Yami Bakura shrugged indifferently. "It was worth trying , wasn't it? Stop gawking at me , and swallow. "  
  
Bakura obeyed , hoping that his Yami was right about the pills. He felt like he'd crawled out of a train wreck.   
  
He was then handed an ice pack.  
  
" To break the fever." the spirit said casually.  
  
Bakura noted his Yami's cool tone of voice , trying to catch some trace of emotion. But the Egyptian's voice was unconcerned , merely stating the facts.  
  
The younger boy's shirt lifted slightly , revealing a glimpse of a blood stained bandaged , as he raised the pack to his head.  
  
" What's that on your side , boy?"  
  
Bakura flinched like he'd been stung. " Nothing!"  
  
" Don't lie to me , hikari no baka!" the spiky haired entity of himself sneered. " You're not made of the stuff it takes to lie properly , it's insulting to even try to deceive me."  
  
Ignoring his hikari's protests and struggles , he wrenched the boys shirt up. He inhaled the familiar scent of blood. He ripped the rest of the bandage away , making his light give a stifled cry.  
  
" This is knife work - and not mine." Yami Bakura stated quietly , raising his eyes from the wound back to his hikari. " Who stabbed you?"  
  
" I...had an accident - I'm tired!" Bakura babbled , trying to disappear under the covers.  
  
" Oh no you don't!" the Yami yanked the covers completely back. " Now I repeat: Who gave you this wound?"  
  
The boy pressed his lips together firmly. Damn , he was stubborn!   
  
" You didn't try to - "  
  
" No I did not!" Bakura interrupted ,looking scandalized. " Sure , my life is ah.." he paused thinking. " ...weird sometimes , but I'd never end it with dishonor. At least , 'Otousan said you never get stronger by giving up. You persevere."  
  
The white haired spirit felt his mind kick into sleep mode. It always did when his aibou began one of his ' moral' speeches.  
  
" I mean , he had to be strong when OKaasan and Amane died. So I have to be strong like that too."  
  
What Yami Bakura heard: dishonor..zzzzzz..persevere....zzzzzzz blah..don't give up.zzzzzz  
  
" As much as I just love your high and mighty speeches , " the tomb robber said in a bored voice , " my question still remains unanswered."  
  
" What question??" Bakura tried what he thought his most innocent smile.  
  
" You've tried my patience quite enough tonight , boy." Yami Bakura said ominously. "And drop that toothy grin , you pretend about as well as you lie."  
  
The fake grin vanished. " Why do you care?"  
  
" None of your buisness!"   
  
" Well it's none of yours how I got hurt!" the boy yelled angrily , in retaliation. "You don't care anyway , so just go away!"  
  
He snatched an advil bottle of the night stand and threw it. He didn't mean to , but it narrowly missed Yami Bakura's head. *-*  
  
Bakura gasped and convered his mouth , regretting it immediately. He'd gone too far , and he knew it. Sure , defying his Yami was fine on a day when he could fight back , or at least hide out at Yugi's house. But he'd never escape the spirit's wrath trapped in the house in the middle of a storm , and ill!  
  
For a moment , the Yami was too shocked to react. His hikari had never reacted so rashly before. What was he hiding? But he felt his own temper rising to meet his aibou's when he processed the conclusion that the boy had just thrown something at him.  
  
The boy stared at his dark half fearfully. He could not see his Yami's eyes , covered by his long spiky hair. But he could see the quivering straight line his mouth had become , and his fists clenched in an apparent struggle for self control. Probably trying not to leap over and do something 'rash' himself.  
  
" Yami? I .."  
  
Yami Bakura's head jerked up so quickly , that if Bakura had blinked , he'd have missed it. " In that case , aibou, I will extract the information from you - "  
  
He raised his palm level with Bakura's face , and the white haired child's eyes widened in alarm. ~He wouldn't...~  
  
" - by force!"  
  
" No!" the boy yelled , realizing his Yami's intentions. But the palm of the spirit's hand had already slammed against the hikari's forhead.  
  
Bakura was to weak to have possibly moved in time. White energy blinded them both , but Yami Bakura caught a glimpse of his lighter half's eyes through the parted fingers , begging him. Pleading.  
  
The last thing his host felt was the ice pack sliding off his head , and hitting the floor with a thump. The bedroom was then no more.  
  
A new scene came slowly into focus , like rippling water becomes clear when it settles.  
  
Yami Bakura smiled grimly. He was in. And with Bakura so sick , he was rendered helpless to resist. He'd gone a few days back into his hikari's memories.  
  
But his triumph felt hollow somehow. The way the boy had looked at him....  
  
~He forced me. I had no choice.~  
  
Whatever guilty thoughts he was having lifted when he caught sight of his young hikari, leaning against a wall, waiting patiently in a line of people.   
  
He recognized this place. It was called Burger World , some kind of food establishment where people ate fried beef between two pieces of bread , and called it ham burgers for some odd reason.  
  
The boy was dressed in his school clothes , dreamy expression firmly in place , and shifting his weight slightly against the wall.  
  
A brunette girl with blue eyes approached him , clad in a waitress uniform. " Bakura?"  
  
The boy continued to stare into space , looking a bit nervous.  
  
" Bakura!" the girl said a little bit louder.  
  
The boy looked up , noticing the line of people had ended. " I'm sorry - Anzu! I didn't know you worked here."  
  
The girl smiled. " Yup! Your table is waiting. Yugi and Jonouchi are already here."  
  
Yami Bakura was furious. " So that's why you look nervous! You defied me again! I told you to stay away from the pharoah."  
  
Of course this Bakura was a memory , so he didn't answer. He just grinned back at Anzu , and thanked her.  
  
" Bakura , over here!" Yugi Mutou's voice rang out annoyingly across the room.  
  
The spirit of the millenium ring glared at the short boy with spiky hair. He shot a venomous look at the puzzle around the boy's neck , knowing the pharoah could also be watching and listening to the hikaris' conversation.  
  
" Another pathetic attempt of yours to socialize I see." the spirit sneered. " But you disobeyed me , little hikari. They say this blonde boy... Jonouchi is mutt like? If I'd known you been here two days ago with him .." here Yami Bakura shot Yugi a very dirty look, "...I'd made so all you could do was crawl on your belly like a dog."  
  
He was curious as to whether is hikari would mention him. Was the point of this whole visit to ask Yugi and the pharaoh for help? Bakura took a seat next to Yugi.  
  
He observed the others' expressions. They all seemed calm and casual enough. Not like they were plotting something.  
  
Jonouchi was leaning back casually , almost seeming to recline. Yugi seemed to be his annoying , cheerful self , by the look of that grin , and pharaoh -boy was nowhere to be seen.  
  
But Bakura's hands were gripping his knees to where the finger nails dug in, wrinkling the material of his pants. The boy always covered up being nervous or worried . He usually wore a relaxed smile , but now it looked very forced. What was he up to?  
  
In the meantime , in this memory , Bakura was remembering the fact that Yugi and Jonouchi knew his secret , and wondering whether they'd really invited him just to be friendly , or to keep tabs on him. He had taken the opportunity, with his Yami not being around, to socialize a little. To prove he was more than just 'that strange quiet exchange student.'   
  
He would be afraid to become close to, or befriend anyone, lest his Yami take control and try to play one of his 'games' with them.  
  
If Bakura understood one thing , he understood what true loneliness was. He'd lived that way for a long time , since his curse. Could these two boys actually be his true friends. Could something that good happen to him?  
  
Iron Mousy: Thanx..I'm glad you like it. You must have read my mind , I did think about this fic allot before writing it.  
  
Manga nut: I'm glad YOU don't think he's psychotic in this story , but yeah he has a heart.^^  
  
Kely: Don't worry , I like happy endings too.   
  
Bonasi: Is it possible to be simultaneously flattered and kinda not flattered at once? Hmmm..*ponders* Guess it is. So I spelled yaoi wrong. No biggie. You spelled my name wrong , and I'm not complaining. Actually I'm fed up with all the yaoi on ff.net. It's like nobody knows how to write a decent 'friendship' themed story with males any more. That was half my motivation for this story. And male/male relationships .....creep me out. I'm not for that , sorry.   
  
I do apologize for other grammar errors though. I usually am very good about that , but I have been lazy. Probably b/c I'm writing two fics at once and I have to type fast. Also , all the reformatting I do. Still can't get the italics to show.   
  
I'm glad I have the names right! Though I don't mind when other authors call him Ryou. I think it's kawai.(cute)  
  
Yeah , I have heard that Bakura/Yami have one body. So , why write a story that contradicts that? *can practically hear the audience's hearts' pounding as they await an explanation.* Simply because I like it better this way. ^0^ * watching as entire audience face faults , and many sweat drop* But then why do some manga scans show them apart? (I have this one scan with them , and I'm pretty sure they're not in their soul room.)  
  
If Yami Bakura isn't that abusive , I wouldn't know. *tears stream silently as author dreams of that fateful day when she will turn 18 and be able to purchase the entire subtitled box set * You may not want to continue reading, if that peeves you. It won't be the main conflict though. In fact , you only see it in flash backs. I have something MUCH better planned for the conflict , and I'll probably screw up more when Malik comes into play. I don't really know if I can say the review has made me a better writer , I hope so anyway, I already thought I was good , but I don't mind getting better. I've been writing sense fifth grade. Thanx for all the honesty though. I am glad I can get such a thorough opinion from you.  
  
(sorry for any I didn't reply to. I'll catch you in the next round , 'cause I need the writing space. *Laughs* That and I talk too much.) 


	5. We're friends right?

Chapter 5-  
  
~continuing memory~  
  
" What's up , Bakura?" Jonouchi asked, the silver haired boy sitting next to Yugi.  
  
" Oh , not allot I'm afraid." Bakura said casually.  
  
" We're glad you came." Yugi said cheerfully. " We don't see much of you."  
  
" Yeah , we thought you'd disappear like last - urk!"  
  
Yami Bakura noted that Yugi had just kicked his friend under the table.  
  
" I mean , let's order!" Jonouchi choked out an uneasy laugh. " Uh...ano.. Anzu! Aww! She's busy with someone else."  
  
" It's all right , Jonouchi." Bakura said kindly. " You guys don't have to pretend."  
  
" What do you mean , Bakura?" Yugi asked innocently.   
  
" We both know what resides inside this Ring I wear around my neck , Yugi." Bakura answered bluntly , glancing at his chest. " And that sometimes I disappear...and don't remember much afterward."  
  
There was an uncomfortable silence. Bakura hardly ever talked about his ring.  
  
" S'okay , man." Jonouchi said breezily. " We know the guy's a lunatic , it's not your fault."  
  
Bakura gave a small smile , but wasn't sure he believed the blonde's sincerity or not.  
  
  
  
Nobody came out and said it , but Yami Bakura knew that the 'lunatic' they were referring to was him. He also made a mental note of what the blonde boy looked like. Then grinning to himself in a way that would disturb normal , or maybe just sensitive people , he made another note that if it got too frustrating looking after his hikari this week , he could always hunt down this fool and pound on him instead.  
  
" I'd show you 'lunatic'." the Yami said , leering at memory Jonouchi.  
  
Yugi , sensing Bakura's tenseness changed turned the subject to something else. " What did you make on that test , Bakura?" he piped up.  
  
" I think I did quite good , actually." the boy answered brightly. " What about you guys?"  
  
He wanted his friends to admit and realize he was different - for their own safety. But he was glad just the same that they didn't dwell on the subject.  
  
" Geometry." Jonouchi pulled a face. " Ten out of ten chances says I 'did quite horrible.' "  
  
They all laughed in unison.  
  
" Stop staring at him , Thaia!"  
  
Yami Bakura turned toward s the source of the new voice. Not another fool friend of his hikari's , he hoped. Hadn't he enough to suffer with this bunch?  
  
He saw a black haired , slant eyed , teen. And he looked like he was built up of twenty Bakura's in body size. He also looked like trouble.  
  
I don't like this guys looks. Yami Bakura thought.  
  
The fools and his hikari were still laughing to themselves , never looking up.  
  
" I can look at whoever I want! I'm tired of you treating me like your property , Salazaki!" a girl snapped back at him.   
  
Yami Bakura's eyes rested on her for a moment. She had long , midnight blue hair , and amber eyes, that were presently narrowed at her boyfriend.  
  
" Err! I told you it's Sal!" the punk cried looking mortified.  
  
*snick!* That's much better?  
  
" You were eye balling him!" 'Sal' accused.  
  
" I KNOW him. He goes to my school." the girl sounded disgusted  
  
So she was looking at his hikari? Well , he had to admit it wasn't too surprising. It wouldn't be the first time he caught a girl staring at Bakura - or himself when in possession of Bakura's form.  
  
He really couldn't see why. Was the girly haired , wide eyed vacant look aka the innocent mysterious look to some mortals , that appealing this century?  
  
" Listen , Val ," the girl continued , fixing the thug with a contemptuous look , " I really don't think this is going to work out. You said this wouldn't happen again , and it always does. I'm tired of your possessiveness! So consider us through , and don't call me later trying to apologize!"  
  
She stalked right past the table where Yugi , Jonouchi , and Bakura were chuckling over some comment that he'd made about the teacher.  
  
"Ano, Thai are you all right?" his light's soft , British accented voice carried over to   
  
Yami Bakura's ears.  
  
The girl blushed crimson when she saw who was speaking to her. " Ah......nani?"  
  
Yami Bakura rolled his eyes at the memory girl's moronic behavior.  
  
" Well ," said the boy genuinely concerned , " you look upset is all."  
  
The girl closed her eyes a brief moment , then smiled. " That's very sweet , Bakura , but I'm fine. See you at school ....Yugi , Jonouchi."  
  
They nodded at her in return.  
  
" Heeeeeeeeeeey , she's cute." Jonouchi said slyly , as the girl exited. " You sweet on her?"  
  
Bakura's face flushed. " No! Nothing like that."  
  
" I've only seen her once in school." Yugi said. " Who is she?"  
  
" Her name is Thaiana. We call her Thai for short." Bakura responded , taking a sip of his drink.   
  
" And?" said Jonouchi , grinning , clearly hoping for Bakura to slip and admit that something was going on.  
  
" And we have an art class together." the long haired boy continued , casually. " We both like to sketch , and we've had one or two conversations."  
  
" So do you like her?" Jonouchi asked , ever blunt.  
  
" Uh..." Bakura awkwardly placed one hand behind his head. " We are only casual acquaintances."  
  
He was saved the pain of continuing the conversation , because Anzu arrived and took their order. The brunette made some comment on the restaurant being packed , but Yami Bakura was really not paying attention.  
  
He was more concerned about this 'Val' rogue , who kept glaring daggers at his more innocent half , who was obliviously giving Anzu his order.  
  
The paper cup in the teen's hand was gradually being crushed in his clenching fist.   
  
"Bakura , huh?" the punk growled. " I'll make you pay..."  
  
The thug fingered an object in his pocket that looked suspiciously like a knife.  
  
Anzu went away , and reappeared with the boys' food. The sound of their enthusiastic thanks drew the ancient thief's attention back to his hikari.  
  
The baka finally seemed to realize someone was burning holes through him with their eyes. He gave the older boy a mere questioning look , but a furious glare was all that answered his curious gaze.  
  
Yugi and Jonouchi were both chatting across the table , taking no notice that Bakura was no longer talking or even touching his burger.  
  
Yami Bakura sighed , exasperated. What was wrong with present day youth? Didn't they recognize danger signs?  
  
Looking unsettled , Bakura turned in his seat and started to pick at his food.  
  
~If you think all he wants to do is glower at you , hikari, you're a fool.~  
  
But the condescending thought was matched with worry.  
  
( Continued....)  
  
Shadow Fire: thanx. I'm glad you like it^^  
  
Fishkisser: yes poor Bakura. He's been having some really bad luck in this story.  
  
Iron Mousy: YAY! COOKIES! Are they chocolate chip?! .....you were sick? And my story made you better? (sniffle) I feel loved.  
  
Yami Kuroi: Thanx. I shall continue to write , b/c I am having fun writing this.  
  
Yami hitokiri: look at all the UPDATE!s lol. I'm so very happy you're enjoying the story. 


	6. Memory Within a Memory

Matte: wait  
  
Hai: Yes  
  
Arigatou: thank you  
  
Ja ne: see ya.  
  
Yamette: stop  
  
Chap 6 -  
  
After the boys ate , Jonouchi was the first to stand up.  
  
"Well guys , I'm taking off. Got to meet Honda at the arcade."  
  
" Bye Jonouchi." Bakura said politely.  
  
" See you tomorrow." Yugi said , smiling at his best friend.  
  
" I guess I better get going too." Bakura said , as Jonouchi exited the restaurant. " I'm kind of hoping my father comes home."  
  
" Your Dad?" Yugi was curious. A blonde bang fell across his nose as he looked at the taller boy.  
  
" Yes. This is the longest I haven't seen him." Bakura smiled a little sadly ,as he stood up. "He works allot - well bye , Yugi!"  
  
" Matte!" Yugi said.  
  
"What is it?"   
  
" Um maybe it's none of my business...we're friends , right?" Yugi asked , shy about what he was going to say next.  
  
Bakura looked surprised. And pleased. " Of course!"  
  
" Well , I know you're a kind person , always smiling and everything -"  
  
" But?" Bakura countered , feeling nervous. What was Yugi accusing him of?  
  
" You seem very sad behind that smile sometimes." Yugi stated softly. " Are you okay?"  
  
Something vulnerable suddenly showed in the boy's face. Something that scared his Yami.  
  
Bakura looked like he might cry. But then it was quickly replaced by his usual trademark grin. " Hai! I'm okay. If I seem sad sometimes , I suppose it's because I miss my Dad."  
  
" Bakura...are you sure that's all?" Yugi pressed gently , sounding genuinely concerned. " Your Yami's not....hurting ...you is he?"  
  
Now the boy surely seemed to be closing up. He was visibly uncomfortable with the topic of Yami Bakura.  
  
Yami Bakura felt a surge of annoyance. He wanted to tell the little midget to mind his own business. He also felt annoyed that the brat was questioning his hikari - only he was allowed to do that.  
  
" He knows better than to get too rough with me." was the boy's reserved reply. " After all, he needs me. And whatever you and the others may think , I'm not some weakling that can't fight back , I've held him at bay sometimes."  
  
Bakura's cheeks burned red with shame , plus a hint of bitterness , as he said the last part.  
  
And as much as his Yami would hate to admit it , what the hikari was saying was true. It would have been a fight in itself to get into the boy's mind had he been completely healthy , but when Bakura tried to protect someone , he was another person.  
  
He'd proved that , much to his Yami's horror , in the match against the pharaoh when he'd trapped his hikari and his companions souls in their favorite cards. He'd proved he could be a threat.  
  
" I don't think that you're weak, Bakura." Yugi said seriously. " Yami doesn't either. In fact , he said you have allot of potential you haven't tapped into yet."  
  
~ Yugi's Yami really said that?~ Bakura was mildly surprised.  
  
" I wanted you to know that if you ever needed anyone to talk to..."  
  
Bakura was smiling a real smile now. " Arigatou, Yugi kun. I will remember that. Ja ne."  
  
The white haired boy walked away with a content smile playing on his lips, leaving a still worried Yugi behind.  
  
Yami Bakura noted what his light's remark on remembering to talk to Yugi. Was he even now considering it? Suspiciously , he tapped harder into his hikari's thoughts of that memory.  
  
~ Gomen nasai, Yugi. I'm glad you're my real friend , and I wish I could tell you everything.~  
  
The boy stepped outside , and a breeze played with his pale hair. He walked until he reached a deserted alleyway.  
  
~ The truth is...I'd only endanger you and myself. And I don't want to endanger anyone , let alone someone who accepts me.~   
  
His Yami watched , amazed as a tear slid down his hikari's cheek as he tried to smile bravely. Bakura never cried in the street like that before. He always hid what he felt from the rest of the world....then again the alleyway was empty.  
  
Still he could not believe he boy was breaking down here, the kid that was usually so strong and together - in the outside world , anyway.  
  
~No one can save me. ~  
  
The boy pressed his palms to his temples , as though remembering something painful. It came over his Yami so strong , that he didn't have to probe deeper to see it.  
  
The present memory was fading. The one Bakura's saddened state had dragged up was coming into focus.  
  
He was standing on a cliff , near Kaiba Corporation. The water below swirled in a violent current.  
  
He could see the long haired teen standing near the edge , holding the ring in both shaking hands as he drew in a deep breath.  
  
Those chocolate brown eyes wore a frightened , yet determined look. The same expression his face had shown when he'd asked Yugi and his accursed Yami to destroy him.  
  
" Can it be this simple?" memory Bakura whispered.  
  
Well the boy had to be given some credit. Hope had not made him stupid.  
  
The young hikari shut his eyes tightly , ready to let the ring fall into the whirlpool. He was about to open his hands when the ring glowed brightly. One of the tassels came to life on its own and stabbed the offending wrist of the boy that threatened to drop it.  
  
The boy let out a howl of pain , and fell to his knees , but it wasn't getting stabbed that made his do this , even though it bled. It was as if pain were being poured directly into every fiber of his being by the ring itself.  
  
His hands were no longer under his own control. They were gripping the ring by someone else's accord.  
  
The blinding flash of light faded , and Yami Bakura saw a very furious version of himself standing before his terrified hikari. It was so odd watching himself standing there is someone else's memory.  
  
Memory Yami Bakura seized the boy by the neck. "What are you doing?" he hissed.  
  
" Obvious isn't it?" Bakura choked out , shocking his Yami with his boldness. " I'm looking at the ocean."  
  
The memory spirit pulled his lighter half forward by the neck , and buried his fist in the teen's stomach.  
  
" Don't lie to me , boy!"  
  
The boy fell to the ground , coughed , and lay their wincing from the pain.  
  
Yami Bakura watched his memory self pull out a knife. Yes , he remembered this. The baka hikari was trying to get rid of him again.  
  
" You need to be punished , hikari."  
  
The knife glinted in the sun , reflecting Bakura's eyes as they increased to their full limit.  
  
A dark kind of cruel pleasure played behind his Yami's eyes. He plunged the knife into his hikari's left arm.  
  
It was worse pain than anything his Yami usually inflicted on him. He fought not to scream in vain.  
  
"Y-Yamette!! Yami , stop!"  
  
Blood dripped into the grass. Bakura began to sob.  
  
The white haired thief smirked down at him. " Sufficient enough pain for you , little baka? Does it hurt? Yes , I suppose it would. I would not know. It's been a long time since I felt pain. I'll relieve you of it. But in return you will promise never to betray me again...and I know you'll keep your promises hikari. It is part of that noble nonsense that makes you weak."  
  
Bakura continued to cry pitifully. " ...O-oneg-ai ....stop..." he whispered.  
  
" Promise me , hikari." his Yami commanded coldly, his hand still on the knife handle. " Or suffer worse pain when I cut deeper."  
  
" I promise." Bakura stammered.  
  
" You promise what?"  
  
" I promise...I won't b-betray you."  
  
" Good." Satisfied Yami Bakura drew the knife out of Bakura's arm. He grinned at his hikari and lightly licked the knife. Then he disappeared back into the ring.  
  
~That is nothing , little hikari. Just try and break your pact. We thieves don't take kindly to that , you know.~ was his Yami's parting telepathic threat.  
  
A window above the boy's head opened. A boy about Bakura's age stuck his head out , looking very ticked off.  
  
" WHO is making all the commotion out here?!!!" demanded the ticked off CEO.   
  
Startled , he looked up to see Kaiba's narrowed blue eyes scanning the ground. " I'm trying to run a compa - ah!" he stared down and white face of the boy below , who was trying awkwardly to hide his mutilated arm.  
  
His usually cold look was replaced by a very un-Kaiba like expression of ...concern? Recognition?  
  
Bakura held is arm awkwardly. How could he explain this?  
  
( Yes , cruel of me to leave it there , but it was already longer than the last chapter , and hey , it makes good material for chapter 7. ^^)  
  
Yamette: stop  
  
( I'm sorry! It's a school morning and I'm running on limited time , so I don't have time to reply to ya'll reviews this time , but I appreciate it the same! Arigatou!) 


	7. I Can't Tell Anyone

Chap 7 -  
  
" Seto? Ni-sama ,who're you talking to?" a younger male voice floated over to Bakura's ears.  
  
Kaiba either didn't hear his little brother , or was too focused on Bakura to respond. In which case Bakura could see that Kaiba was unusually shaken , because Kaiba never ignored Mokuba.  
  
However he was quickly recomposing his trademark calm , solemn face.   
  
Bakura just stood there trying not to panic at being found in this state , and trying to think of a plausible lie. He could say he'd had an accident , but Kaiba was sure to ask how , and that would go nowhere as he couldn't explain what kind of an accident would leave his arm cut open and bleeding.  
  
" I won't ask any questions , seeing as you probably won't give any answers." the young CEO stated. " But you need to see a doctor. So if you stay put , I can send someone in a second - "  
  
" NO!!!" Bakura yelled in alarm. " No. Kaiba , I'm fine."  
  
What would he tell the doctors? ' My Yami was upset because I tried to get rid of this ring I wear around my neck and attacked me.'?  
  
" Like hell you are." Kaiba snapped. But his usually cold eyes , seemed to soften.  
  
Something about the terrified look in the boy's eyes reminded him of himself when he and Mokuba lived with Gozaburo , his adoptive father.  
  
Bakura's hazel eyes seemed to be blinking away more tears. He shifted and clutched his injured arm , making more blood fall to the ground.  
  
~ I didn't know Seto Kaiba could be nice. At least not to anyone but his brother.~  
  
" I'll be alright...please , Kaiba. I don't want Mokuba to see this." he looked up , and into Kaiba's face and added ," I don't think you do either."  
  
He knew using Mokuba was hitting below the belt , but it was the truth. He didn't want that little boy to see all this blood , and it would get Kaiba's focus off of his well being and onto his brother's. Bakura could see the dark haired boy's hesitation. He took the opportunity and sprinted away , still holding his arm.  
  
Kaiba watched him go. ~ No one was supposed to know. I see.~  
  
Mokuba poked his head around the corner , pouting. " Big brother , I called you and you didn't answer. I thought you were talking to someone."  
  
" I was talking to myself, Mokuba." Kaiba said tersely, gathering his papers into his brief case.   
  
~ So if you want to handle it on your own, I'll keep your secret. But I hope you know what you're doing.~  
  
He made a mental note just the same to keep an eye on the boy at school - in case anything else was happening to him.  
  
Mokuba wore a puzzled expression as he watched his brother. Was he worried about something?  
  
Bakura ran all the way home. Even when he got to his house , he didn't stop until he reached his room and had flung himself onto his bed , bloody arm and all, breathing hard.  
  
" I hate you , Yami!" he sobbed. " Why do you hurt me? Why?"  
  
As that memory came to a close , Yami Bakura found himself back in the first memory. The one where his hikari was just standing there , with tears running silently down his face.  
  
" I never hated you , though. Even though maybe that doesn't make sense. All I wanted was to not be alone anymore." Memory Bakura said , voice shaking. " I thought maybe   
  
I could handle Otousan being away all the time , if I had a friend."  
  
A shadow fell over the boy , but he was too caught up in what he was feeling to notice.  
  
A scarred hand raised a knife. Yami Bakura could not help himself , despite the fact that it had already happened , and memory hikari couldn't hear him.   
  
" Baka! LOOK OUT!"  
  
The thug swung the knife, but Bakura turned just in time. He heard his hikari's scream as the knife slashed him , then Bakura's mind went dark because the boy had blacked out.  
  
Yami Bakura withdrew from his hikari's mind shaking. He was standing in Bakura's room again in the present time.   
  
His hikari let out a yelp of anger , and shoved him away.  
  
" How could you?! Those were my thoughts, they were private!" Bakura cried.  
  
" Silence! I wouldn't have had to, if you had just told me where you got the stupid -" the Yami stopped in mid sentence.  
  
The boy's eyes were no longer glittering with anger. They had dulled, and he looked exhausted. Suddenly coughed, leaned over, and threw up.  
  
While the boy was preoccupied by his bodily malfunction, Yami Bakura silently reflected on what he had observed in the memories.  
  
" You've always got to be so soft hearted, don't you?" he demanded when the teen sat up.  
  
" Huh?" Bakura looked up, politely confused , eyes half closed. A few white strands of hair fell idly across his left eye.   
  
" If you had minded your own business about the girl , that punk would not have targeted you!"  
  
" I know her. I couldn't ignore the fact that she was upset." his hikari protested.  
  
" Yes you could!" the spirit insisted. " Do you know what saved you , hikari? A chance move! Pure luck!"  
  
He was agitated. Why couldn't the idiot see? Wasting your concern on other people was fruitless. So he wanted to help the girl. Foolish sentimentalism! Who was there to help him? No one. What was his reward? A slash across the ribs.  
  
" And then, as if you couldn't have been more brainless, you go into a deserted alleyway ALONE and stand there daydreaming and -"  
  
His Yami cut off his sentence abruptly. He was going to end with 'crying' , but was interrupted when one of those weird , unpleasant things called emotions , started to prickle at his skin.  
  
Bakura noted something strange in the Egyptian thief's eyes. But they were back to their usual cold, self possessed expression in an eye blink. That was the trouble with his Yami - every time he thought he was beginning let his defense down, he brought them up again.  
  
~ Why do I feel uncomfortable all of a sudden?~ Yami Bakura grumbled in his mind. ~ It's just the hikari , the same idiot boy who released me from the ring a year ago.~  
  
~ Maybe ,~ countered a sly voice in the other corner of his mind , ~ you're wondering if this wouldn't have happened if you'd been around , and performed your duty to him as a Yami. Maybe seeing him like that made you realize how much you've hurt him.~  
  
~ That's foolishness!~ he mentally snapped back at it. ~ I have no obligation to this weakling! He only exists so that I can exist!~  
  
  
  
" Y-Yami?" the boy laying back in the bed with his newly arranged ice pack stammered, uncertain.  
  
Why did his Yami keep staring through him? He seemed to be having a mental battle with himself.  
  
Suddenly Yami Bakura snapped back to life. He snatched the ice pack off of his hikari's head without explanation , and set it on the night stand.  
  
" Role up your shirt and lie on your side." he snapped.  
  
" I...why..?" Bakura asked nervously.  
  
" Do it and don't ask questions."   
  
Bakura had an unsettling feeling in his stomach that didn't come from the virus. He rolled over and lay tensely on his side, facing away from Yami Bakura. Why did he want to see the wound again?  
  
~ He saw it in the memory already. Does he enjoy my pain this much?~ Bakura wondered , grimly.  
  
" Not done correctly." he heard his Yami mutter.  
  
~ What the heck does that mean?~  
  
Lying there with his vulnerable skin exposed to his Yami was not at all comforting. And it was plain terrifying when Bakura darted a nervous look over his shoulder , and the knife appeared in his other's hand   
  
But he made no move indicating that he planned to use it on his hikari. He pulled a roll of bandages out of the drawer of Bakura's night stand - Bakura usually kept them nearby and handy - and he began to cut off a long strip.  
  
" As poorly bandaged as you were , it's amazing you didn't bleed to death." he commented with a grim smirk. " You're a fool , but a lucky fool , Hikari."  
  
~It's not worse than what you did to me.~ thought Bakura , but he felt it would be awkward to make that comment out loud. And anyway , he was too tired to argue the fact.  
  
He simply lay on his side against the cool sheets, letting his silver hair fan out on the pillow.  
  
The spirit wet a cloth , (he'd brought a small pan of water for the ice pack,) and began cleaning up the cut.  
  
Bakura winced as the cold touched it , and gritted his teeth as his Yami began cleaning.  
  
" You're fortunate that the fool's knife skills are so clumsy."   
  
" Yami?" the boy, squirmed uncomfortably.  
  
" Yes , I know. It stings , right? Well don't wriggle around like a snake , you'll make it worse." the Egyptian fixed the boy with an irritated glance.  
  
Bakura didn't doubt this , but it wasn't what he wanted to say. " A-arigatou."  
  
Yami Bakura smirked. " What for?"  
  
" For...for this. Helping me." Bakura said hesitantly. He felt shy for some reason , thanking the tombrobber. Probably because he wasn't used it.  
  
His Yami's smirk vanished." Don't say foolish things! I have to keep you intact more or less. If I don't , what good will your body be to me? And your too much a weakling to take care of yourself."  
  
~ Is he right?~ Bakura wondered , sadly.   
  
He gritted his teeth as his Yami began to clean his wound. It didn't matter whether he was right or not , it mattered that he was there. And who knows, despite all he said maybe he ...cared.  
  
( Hmm...I'm not sure even how I liked that chapter. Was Kaiba in character? **; )  
  
Lunis: Break the promise? As long as his Yami isn't actively hurting anyone else , it's likely he won't.  
  
Elle-FaTe - hee hee. Yes , that chapter was designed for suspense.  
  
Ryou Bakura3193 : Thanks^^  
  
Dark Magician Girl: Thanks.^0^  
  
Tenshi No Bakura kun: I am glad. Thanks*-*  
  
Bakuraluva: I'm going to try not to rush.^^; Thanks.  
  
Yami Kagerou : Yay! I'm happy.  
  
Dark Autumn: Yes , poor little bishy. Things get better...then again they get worse too...ack! What am I doing?! I can't give away the plot! 


	8. Why I Fear Storms

Chap 8 -  
  
" Here." Yami Bakura thrust a wad of bandage between his hikari's mouth. " Bite down on this. It'll help."  
  
At first Bakura barely bit it , but when the spirit began binding the wound he bit so hard that he figured the bandages would be torn in half.   
  
His Yami winced at his hikari's muffled cries of pain. Yet, it had never bothered him before. And it puzzled him as to why it bothered him now.  
  
~Probably because he looks so pathetic.~  
  
Bakura was finding it hard to hold back his tears. The virus had turned his body to mush , making his resistance level about a negative two. The warm liquid began to roll down his cheeks. The tomb thief only noticed when the last bandage was done.  
  
" What's ailing you now hikari?" he asked with a fake air of unconcern. " Hurt that much? I thought even you were a little bit tougher than that."  
  
Actually he was already plotting the destruction of the punk that did this.   
  
" Gomen, Yami." said the hikari. " I'm tired."  
  
Another crash of thunder hit their ears. The lightening lit the room for a moment.  
  
" So sleep."  
  
" I..."Bakura hesitated.   
  
" What?"  
  
" Well I don't like to sleep in storms." the smaller boy admitted.  
  
" Are you afraid , hikari?" Yami Bakura sneered.  
  
Bakura hesitated again , and gripped his sheets. Yes , he was afraid. But should he come out and say so?  
  
He felt like he wanted to tell his Yami. Even if he never told anyone else. He hadn't quite wanted to give up in being to have a Yami he could trust and confide in.  
  
Of course, it could simply be the link the Ring had forged ever since the first moment Bakura's fingers wrapped around it. They may not have liked each other, but they were bonded. They could feel the other's emotions when they let their guard slip. And they could speak through their mind link.  
  
So it wasn't really much of a trick for Yami Bakura to sense his aibou's worry now.  
  
The boy shifted nervously. The thought of having his Yami reenter his mind was not appealing. It couldn't hurt....  
  
" I never really told anyone this story," Baklura began slowly.  
  
Ah? So the boy had more secrets in him yet.  
  
" For your sake , it better not involve your earlier transgressions." the Yami warned.  
  
" Why do you hate Yami Yugi so much?"  
  
" You started your tale first , hikari." Yami Bakura stated, with a challenging smirk. He crossed his arms and waited.  
  
There was a silence.   
  
~He's going to think I'm so stupid...oh well , here goes.~ Bakura thought , drawing a shaky breath.  
  
" I went on a trip to London with Otousan when I was very young." he continued.   
  
" London?"  
  
" It's a really big city. Okaasan didn't want me to go, but I begged and begged her. I remember we were window shopping. I wanted to find Amane something for her birthday, and I remember I just HAD to pick it out myself, or it wouldn't be special."  
  
Yami Bakura noticed a slight smile tugging at his hikari's wearied face. It wasn't very hard to imagine him as a little boy.  
  
" I remember we came to this big toy shop. I don't even remember the name. The shop moved years ago, you see." Bakura explained. " Shame really, it was a great place. I remember it was the toy trains that caught my eye. I could see them through the window."  
  
" Trains?" Yami Bakura looked puzzled. He looked up, at the ceiling thoughtfully. He cocked his head to the side and appeared to be thinking. He blinked his eyes. " What's a train?"  
  
Bakura nearly fell out of the bed. How the heck was he supposed to explain this?   
  
" Well you've seen the school bus right , Yami?"  
  
" Hai."  
  
" Well , it's kind of like that , but more narrow and maybe not as big , and there are bunch of them joined together , and they travel on a rail road track."  
  
" It sounds stupid. And I never heard of a rail road track. And what does this have to do with your irrational fear of going to sleep in a storm?"  
  
" I haven't gotten there , yet Yami." Bakura replied. " But anyway , there were stuffed animals at least as big as I was , and I was sure Amane would love -"  
  
" A stuffed WHAT?" his Yami demanded with great curiosity , and possibly amusement.  
  
" ...animal..." Bakura said slowly.  
  
" Did they have any human parts?" Yami Bakura asked , gleefully imagining a stuffed version of Yami no Yugi's head.  
  
" Huh?! Yami what are you talking about?" his hikari asked , alarmed at the manic expression on his other's face. " Come to that , do you even know what I'm talking about?"  
  
His Yami glared. " Of course. You wanted to get a stuffed animal. I want to know if they had any stuffed phara - I mean people."  
  
A full minute passed as Bakura stared at his Yami. Then he began to laugh.  
  
A vein went in Yami Bakura's head. " What the hell is so funny , hikari?!"  
  
" You - you think the animals were - ahahaha! - REAL?"   
  
" Well you mummified them, then you stuffed them, right?" Yami Bakura said in a fake nice voice, that suggested he was inches away from giving Bakura a severe pounding.  
  
His hikari only laughed harder than ever. Suddenly Bakura's laughs were interrupted by a series of coughs. Coughs that shook his whole body. He also noticed that the laughing looked painful.  
  
The Egyptian forgot that he was annoyed, and grabbed the glass of water off the table and shoved it at his hikari. " Here! That's what you get for being an idiot."  
  
Bakura drank, until the coughing subsided. The laughter was draining from his face. He looked tired.  
  
" Finish up your story , hikari , then I don't want o hear another peep out of you." his Yami ordered glaring.   
  
Bakura wished he hadn't gone into such of fit of laughter. It hurt his stomach every time he laughed, and now his whole body was sore.  
  
" Well, my father didn't want to get anything from the store because it was expensive." he went on in a raspy voice. " But I argued with him. I wanted to stay."  
  
The boy took a shaky breath and continued. " His cell phone rang. Some business call, I suppose. And he walked away to go talk. I don't think he realized I wasn't with him. And I didn't realize he was gone. It began to rain really hard, and eventually storm. That was about the time I realized he wasn't there. And the store was closing."  
  
Sad eyes looked up at his Yami. " I was totally alone in that big city. In a storm. With masses of people pressing against me, all rushing to get home , but I was lost. I was so scared. I called, and called for Otousan , but he didn't come."  
  
Yami Bakura felt himself go numb with anger as he pictured a smaller version of his hikari lost and stumbling through the rain and crying. He was so angry, he forgot to wonder why he cared. He tried to keep his face inscrutinable, but he was clenching his fists in the dark.   
  
A memory of his own came to surface. One of a young boy, like Bakura , wandering aimless through the ruins of a village. He blinked the memory away.  
  
To his surprise his hikari smiled " I guess it was silly. To think that my father could hear me no matter where I was. I used to believe it, you know."  
  
" Did the fool ever find you?" his Yami demanded , sharply.  
  
" Eventually , yes. I think I scared him too."  
  
" Good. I hope he was terrified."  
  
Bakura blinked in surprise. He wasn't sure what to make of that comment.  
  
" So back to my question." his hikari turned serious. " Why do hate Yami Yugi?"  
  
A frightening look came over Yami Bakura's face. His clenched fists began to shake at his side. " It was all his , fault."  
  
The Hikari was disturbed by the tone of his Yami's voice. " Y-Yami?"  
  
" His father is responsible for what happened to my village." hisYami said , bitterly. It was a dump, but it was my home. He had no right..."  
  
Yami Bakura glared at something that Bakura couldn't see , and appeared to be talking more to himself than his hikari. He then began a description of Yami Yugi's father, that would not look at all nice in print. Luckily, Bakura didn't understand Egyptian.  
  
" But if it was his father, then why - ? "   
  
" That's enough for tonight, hikari." The tomb robber said firmly. " Go to sleep."  
  
" But I'm -" Bakura bean hesitantly.   
  
" -afraid of the storm."the yami finished, waspishly. " Not my problem. Sleep anyway!"  
  
He stomped across the room, and sat by the window seal watching the water cut paths down the glass. He was annoyed at himself. Why had he said so much? Sure, he said he'd answer the boy's questions, but he didn't actually mean it.  
  
" Yami? Are you going to stay in the room?" Bakura's strained voice reached his ears.  
  
".....Hai..."  
  
" Ah - Oyasumi, Yami."  
  
"..."  
  
( I know it wasn't the most action packed chapter , but I'm trying not to rush things. I know what I'm doing...I think ....^-^; Well , there had to be some calm before the storm. The next chap should be interesting. I can't wait to write it.)  
  
  
  
Elle-Fate: Yes the thug must die. Only a jerk would want to hurt someone like Bakura for nothing.  
  
Bakuraluva: I'm glad you thought Kaiba was in character. I thought maybe I'd made him too nice.  
  
TenshiNoBalurakun: Yes , my friend you were on the reply section of the fic. Lol. Glad you also thought Kaiba was done okay.  
  
Iron and Yukito: Iron acts like Yami Bakura? ~backs away~ THIS fic is life like and you can relate to it? That's the last thing I expected to hear.... Be nice to your hikari , okay Iron? ~pats Yuki's sore head~  
  
Ciu Sune: Actually , I'm not sure whether or not or Kaiba shows up again. I just thought he fit into that scene really well , and I like him so I figured he should have small part at least.  
  
Lunis: Not a Kaiba fan are we? Well I like him better in the anime than the manga. ~he was a meanie~  
  
Kado shujin Sara: Yay! New reviwer! 


	9. Dream or Memory?

Chap 9 -  
  
The Millenium Spirit eventually nodded off on the window sill. As a tomb robber , he'd gotten used to sleeping in strange spots.  
  
He was sleeping soundly , and deaf to the soft moaning his hikari was making across the room in his own troubled sleep.  
  
Beads of sweat had formed on Bakura's face. He had slipped into the normal blackness of sleep , this he knew - and the fact that he knew this meant that he felt like he was still awake , and just watching it from far away.  
  
He was wandering listlessly through the dark. The only source of light was himself. He looked down at his torso , expecting this perhaps to be some trick of the ring. But then he realized it couldn't be the ring , because it was hanging around his bed post.  
  
He gasped when he got a better look at himself. He was dressed in a white robe , and only one side of him truly seemed to giving off light. He looked apprehensively over his shoulder as though he knew what was coming next. Of course: the angel and demon wings on his back.  
  
" What's going on?" he whispered. " Has Yami Bakura sealed me in the Change of Heart again?"  
  
As he was musing over this , began to fall. Slowly at first , then very fast. " Omp!"  
  
He landed hard , and even though it made his whole body jerk , it didn't hurt. He sprang up , and was back in his own bed. But it was different. Not where he lay sick , and his Yami fast asleep on the window sill. It was a different time.  
  
His room looked cheerier. Some of his drawings were even still on the wall. A half written letter to Amane lay on his bed stand ....why was his deck missing?   
  
The clock told him it was 9:00pm. His gut told him he was not alone in the house. And maybe his gut feeling had awoken him.  
  
He walked past his bedroom door, not noticing that an eye shaped, golden object gleamed at him from his dresser. He felt like it was getting colder the lower he came down the stairs.  
  
He turned down the hall , then his entire body froze with dread.  
  
" No .... no!" he whispered. He wanted to deny it. To will it away.  
  
But the circular object glowing it darkness seemed to just mock him. He found the mere sight of it hateful.  
  
" You're not real. Honda got rid of you." he stammered.  
  
" You mean you haven't missed me, little hikari?" that familiar arrogant voice turned his stomach. " Such a shame. I missed you so...."  
  
His Yami stepped out of the shadows. Bakura stumbled back.  
  
Yami Bakura simply observed his hikari tauntingly. " You seem disappointed. Frightened even. And your fright is sufficient pay back - for now."  
  
Bakura went numb. ~How is this happening? How is he here?~  
  
The boy turned to run , but no sooner had he turned did his Yami appear inches away from him. He back peddled , and let out a scream.  
  
The spirit smirked, and grabbed his terrified other by the wrist , making the energy between them crackle.  
  
Whatever courage Bakura had had was gone. He screamed the name of the first person he could think of that would help him.   
  
" YUGI!" he shouted , as he felt himself being dragged from that dimension.  
  
But before he had finished yelling , he was already in the other dimension. It was a dark place , and he'd seen it before. He just couldn't think of where , because his mind wasn't working at the moment.   
  
His Yami laughed. " Yugi?! That's the best you could think of? His Yami couldn't even keep me in the grave yard!"  
  
With that, he flung the boy backwards. Bakura was sure he'd fall , but glowing chains caught him, ensnaring his arms and legs. White , thick energy seemed to be draining from his body.  
  
" Uh..."his head slumped to his chest.  
  
Yami Bakura pulled his knife out of his pocket.  
  
" What...?" Bakura mumbled, sluggishly.  
  
" Oh this?" his Yami gestured at the chains proudly. " No worries hikari. They are only there to drain you of any energy you thought of using to resist me. You don't always do what's healthy for you.....and helping that accursed pharaoh was the first mistake. There just wasn't enough to time to visit Peguses and punish you. So I'm afraid I had to keep you in the dark."  
  
The last part was sneered at him.  
  
" What did you do?!" Bakura demanded in alarm. He flinched fearfully when his Yami laid the cold steel of his knife against his skin in reply.  
  
" Don't question me." the tomb robber hissed His eyes narrowed. " How many times do I have to tell you I am not answerable to you, hikari baka?"  
  
Yami Bakura turned the cold blade skillfully, and nicked the boy, sending a fine trickle of blood down his neck.  
  
Bakura was used to worse than this though, and his main concern was to keep himself from shaking. He probably didn't want to know what happened to Peguses anyway , by the amused gleam that had risen in his darker half's eyes.  
  
Besides there was a greater question bugging him. " H-How.....how are you here?"  
  
The spirit smirked. " Come now, hikari. You've tried to rid yourself of the millennium ring on several occasions. But I was always able to draw myself back to you. Did you think you'd have different results just because someone else tried?"  
  
" But the first time - how did you get out the grave yard?" Bakura whispered, feeling weaker all the time. The lids of his eyes dropped nearly shut.  
  
" Ah...I wondered if you'd ask. Yes, that could have been tricky - the Reaper of Cards is no push over. However, if I read your memory right, you know from the duel between your little friend and the eliminator that the reaper can be stopped with a simple magic card."  
  
Bakura's eyes widened just slightly to show his surprise. " The Spell Binding Circle? But that card's not in my deck!"  
  
" Wasn't, you mean." Yami Bakura said, looking pleased with himself. He extracted he card from his pocket , and held it up triumphantly for Bakura to see.  
  
".....you stole..!" Bakura gasped, angry and trying not to lose consciousness. His body was going numb and limp.  
  
" I'm a thief, little hikari. It's what I do best." His Yami laughed mockingly.   
  
Bakura strained against his chains. He tried to pull his wrists free, but the chains only seemed to tighten.  
  
" Don't struggle, boy. You'll only hurt yourself."  
  
" We'll see." Bakura said in a low voice, continuing his battle against his bonds.  
  
" You still haven't given up this ridiculous notion of resisting me? It really is quite annoying." Yami Bakura growled. " You played your little game well, but the game has shifted to my favor now. You have lost."  
  
" You think this is a game?!" Bakura demanded. " You think controlling my body, turning my friends into game pieces for your amusement , killing, and taking what doesn't belong to you is a game, Yami?"  
  
" A dangerous game, but a game yes." his other smirked. Then in a gentler , almost reasonable tone - reasonable for Yami Bakura anyway - he continued ," Don't you see, hikari? If I can collect all seven millennium items, think of the power -"  
  
" If you can steal them you mean!" Bakura spat bitterly. " Because they don't belong to you!"  
  
He stopped struggling momentarily. He was weakening. His eyes were shut now.  
  
His Yami's eyes narrowed. " You seem to have a real problem with that concept. You steal to survive. What's so wrong about that?"  
  
" But you're not stealing to survive, and it's wrong." Bakura protested, going limp. " And besides, I don't want power...I don't want to rule the world...."  
  
" So the power doesn't appeal to you." Yami Bakura shrugged indifferently. " But with that power we could have anything we want. Anything! And don't pretend that you don't want anything, lighter half. All humans do. And I could give it to you, with the millennium item's power."  
  
" The millennium items can't help you give me what I want." the boy said softly.  
  
" Want to bet?" his Yami scoffed. " Name it."  
  
"A friend ...." Bakura whispered, opening his eyes for a moment , then he went limp.  
  
Unable to fight it anymore, the boy passed out.  
  
Yami Bakura was very taken by surprise at his hikari's answer.   
  
~ But then again, it's so like him. Weakling.~ he thought condescendingly. ~ But why did he stare right at me?~  
  
( Bakura's dream will play out in the next chapter, but it won't nearly end like you think. A new enemy will arise, and Malik's help may even be needed. Can't give much more of a teaser than that, or I'll ruin it all.^^ I don't know whether I'll be updating on Thursday or Friday this time , but it will be on one of those days. Ja ne!)  
  
Lunis: Yes, mummified - I mean stuffed! - animals.  
  
Sapphire Lotus: ^^ and more bonding to come in the next chapters.  
  
Yami hitokiri: Tank you. We had to have some cuteness before it got dark, or it would have been overkill. Glad you liked^^  
  
Ciu Sune: ~glows happily.~ Thanks. ~glomp!~  
  
Elle FaTe: Thanx for the info! I'll definetly be using it. If there's anything else you or anyone could tell me about the Ancient Egypt Arc that would be great. 


	10. The Dark Presense

Chap 10  
  
~time lapse in dream~  
  
The room came into and out of the teen's focus. He heard the sound of the faucet being turned on. He felt cold, tiled floor beneath him. He was vaguely aware that his upper body was bare, but he felt the aching in his arms and chest.  
  
He felt someone hoist him over the edge of the bath tub. He was jolted into full consciousness by the shock of cold water as he was dunked under. He spluttered and choked trying to come back up, but the person who held him had him in a good grip...he was too weak to put up much of a fight anyway.  
  
He felt a cool cloth being wiped over his arms, but they stung painfully. Then he was jerked back up feeling sick and light headed, and was hastily dried with a towel. A blue pajama shirt was yanked over his head, and his arms roughly forced through sleeves. His skin prickled with pain. His pants had been changed into pajamas also.  
  
Then he remembered the last thing that had happened before he passed out: being bound in those nightmarish chains. His Yami must have given him additional cuts when he lost consciousness. That's what he felt on his arms and chest.  
  
He realized that he was propped against the bath tub, as his vision slowly came into focus on his other's face.   
  
Yami Bakura noticed that his hikari was awake, but didn't comment. He just waited to see how the boy would react. Or if he could react.  
  
Bakura's darker half wore his usual unfathomable expression. Well that hadn't changed about him.  
  
He felt as though he were just on the edge of panicking. He'd hoped he would wake up and find it had been a really bad dream. But Yami Bakura was real, and he was staring right into his eyes. And he knew the look : Try to run away , and I'll make you sorry.  
  
The dark spirit pulled the boy up, but Bakura swayed and fell. Yami Bakura let out a sound of aggravation. " Weakling."  
  
He grabbed the boy under the arms , and dragged him roughly across the hall and into his room. He stopped short of the bed and flung him onto it. Bakura landed hard , but his face hit the pillow , so he wasn't complaining. He just lay there, motionless and trembling, wondering what his Yami was going to do with him next.  
  
Yami Bakura was wondering something among those same lines, as he gazed down pitilessly at the helpless boy. He knew how determined the hikari could be. The child's utter stubbornness always made him so hard to control. However, in his present state he was very fragile. Possessing him through the Millenium Ring right now, before letting him recover presented too much of a risk - his soul might shatter. He'd have to spend some time out of the ring, that was all.  
  
Bakura was already desperately trying to think of a way to escape and warn his friends...well at least he believed Yugi and Jounouchi were his friends....but still, they should all be warned.  
  
His body was hardly working for him. But maybe if he rested awhile, waited until his Yami was asleep or not watching he could do it...  
  
~ Yugi lives too far away, I've sure the Turtle Game shop must be at least a few miles ,and I can't walk that far in this state - Jounouchi then? Jounouchi and Honda's neighborhood is pretty dangerous, though.~ He bit his lip and thought some more. ~ I don't even know where Anzu lives! Er! This is horrid! ...I'd hate it, but I just might have to risk walking to Jounouchi's. I can't call anyone, except maybe to alert them...but then they'd rush over and try to help me even if I begged them not to, and my Yami would hurt them!~  
  
The Yami's voice broke through his thoughts, " I think I am finished with you tonight."  
  
A bubble of hope rose within Bakura.  
  
" But I don't trust you not to run off. I KNOW you. And I know you're thinking about it even now , running to your little friends." Yami Bakura sneered stepping over him. " You always do try to protect everyone else before yourself."  
  
The hope evaporated.  
  
The tomb robber rubbed his chin thoughtfully. " What shall I do with you then, hikari? I don't have any ropes to bind you with...might cut a pathetic mortal like you off of proper circulation anyway....and I can't have you dying on me if I plan to use your body. This a pretty dilemma."  
  
Bakura felt the mattress creak, and knew that his Yami was now sitting on the bed behind him.  
  
" So I think I'll just stay here to make sure you don't slip off." his Yami smiled his sinister smile. " I wouldn't want to lose you, now would I hikari? And we both know how helpless you are on your own."  
  
Bakura wanted to let out a cry of frustration. He'd never get way with him standing right over him.  
  
The teen tried his best to looked beaten and humbled. His Yami was already suspicious enough. He kept his eyes shut.  
  
He felt the bed shift on the other side of him. His eyes went wide. Yami Bakura had just lain down on the opposite side of him. He meant business. Bakura clenched his eyelids tighter together, and held himself to keep from trembling. He didn't like his darker half to be that close.  
  
Yami Bakura watched, amused, enjoying his hikari's discomfort. Well, he'd proved his point, so he was satisfied. He closed his eyes. He went under the covers, enjoying the comfort of a real bed. Escaping the grave yard had been exhausting.   
  
Bakura lay on top the sheets. His eyes felt blood shot, but he forced himself to watch the clock on his dresser across the room. He waited nearly an hour, then slowly, weakly turned his head.  
  
His Yami appeared to be asleep. He hadn't moved at all. But maybe that was how he always slept. Bakura had never seen him sleep. What got to him, was how much more peaceful his Yami looked while he was sleeping...he almost looked normal.  
  
When he'd been separated from Yami Bakura , he had been grateful and relieved. But something deeply troubled him. His soul felt like it had been ripped in half, and he'd never forget how uneasy that made him feel.  
  
Somehow, sleeping innocently across from him, his Yami didn't look all that frightening or evil anymore. It almost felt natural to have him there.  
  
He mentally slapped himself. It was silly to think that way. He knew what his Yami was capable of when he was awake. And all he cared about was those stupid items.  
  
Very slowly he began to inch little by little off the bed.  
  
What he wasn't aware of, was that his Yami was in fact very much awake, and had been listening to his hikari's rapid, anxious breathing. And he knew it wasn't normal, deep breathing of sleep. He could also feel the boy sliding away.   
  
He suppressed a sigh. The boy just didn't know when to quit. Didn't he know it was hopeless? ~ Then again, he wouldn't be my light otherwise.~  
  
The boy was pretty close to slipping off the bed completely. His heart was pounding in his chest. But the tomb robber had not stirred. He would make it! Excited, he was about to slink away completely - he let out a cry of pain. Someone's hand had shot out and grabbed a handful of his hair yanking him back onto the bed.  
  
He gasped and looked over his shoulder in horror to see Yami Bakura glaring at him. " I've been faking sleep since before your time, boy, and you didn't think I would know you were awake? I was ready for you to make your move."  
  
Bakura made a feeble attempt to free his hair from his Yami's grasp, but his muscles were still like jelly. Those chains had really done their job on him. And the sudden fright he'd just received, made him feel even more miserable and helpless.  
  
" Now if your done playing games, I suggest you lie back down and go to sleep." the Egyptian said coldly. " Don't make me resort to painful measures."  
  
The smaller boy didn't budge. He felt frozen to the spot. He lower lip began to tremble. It wasn't fair...it just wasn't fair! He was so close! Couldn't he EVER win?  
  
Yami Bakura was struggling with his temper. He watched his hikari's shaking form, waiting for his order to be heeded, but he was STILL sitting there , defying him.  
  
He sighed impatiently , and kicked the covers aside angrily. " Must I always do everything for you?!"  
  
With that , he reached over and grabbed the white haired teen around the waist, pulling him back over the edge. Bakura froze.  
  
The boy's eyes had gone wide. He was biting his lower lip. No one had embraced him in any kind of way since his mother and sister had died. His father did at first....  
  
There may have been no tenderness in his Yami's purpose , but it made him remember how his mother would hold him when he was sad, and he'd do the same to Amane.   
  
Sure , his friends were comforting in their own way. When Yugi suspected Bakura was upset, he'd give him a reassuring touch on the shoulder. Jounouchi and Honda weren't exactly the touchie feely emotional types; but they showed it in their own way. Whenever he started to act withdrawn, they'd try to involve him in their games, many of which Bakura suspected were illegal.  
  
But it wasn't the same as physical reassurance and comfort. And that was what he had needed most the past few months.  
  
Yami Bakura noticed tears escaping his hikari's tightly shut eyelids. He was prepared for that. What he wasn't prepared for, was for his hikari to throw both arms around him and begin sobbing freely.  
  
It was the thief's turn to freeze. The boy had his face buried in his chest, and he was clinging to him as if something horrible was going to spring up and drag him away... he wasn't trying to run away anymore. The Yami smirked. This simplified things.   
  
Bakura was a little surprised himself he'd reacted that emotionally. He was afraid to look up at his other. He wasn't sure his Yami wouldn't dump him off the bed for daring to touch him.  
  
To his surprise he felt arms wrap around his body , and covers being drawn over him. The muscles in his shoulders relaxed and he slumped forward.  
  
~ He's ...not going to hurt me?~ Bakura thought as his eyes closed. ~ Maybe he can learn to be kind...maybe...~  
  
And then he was asleep before he could ponder it much further.  
  
Yami Bakura waited until his hikari's breathing indicated he was really asleep. And it was well for him to sleep: the Battle City Tournament was the next day.  
  
Bakura slept heavily, his body laboring to regain the vital energy that had been zapped by the chains. It was almost a peaceful sleep...almost...  
  
(Sometime during the morning.......)  
  
The young duelist felt himself groggily coming to. But as his sight came into focus, he received a nasty shock. A rope had nearly slipped around his neck , when startled, he jumped away to prevent it.  
  
" What were you doing?!" he demanded , looking fearfully at the Ring dangling from the carefully tied rope in his other's hand.  
  
His other smiled cockily over at him. " What do you think, hikari?"  
  
" You were going to try to control me with the Ring again..." Bakura was angry, but not surprised. " And I thought after last night, you were finally developing a heart."  
  
" How is that?" Yami Bakura asked , amused.  
  
" When I hugged you...you hugged me back." The boy answered softly.   
  
" It distracted you from running away, did it not?" said the thief defensively. But he was troubled about that himself.   
  
~Of course.~ Bakura thought, bitterly. ~ He wouldn't really try to comfort me.~  
  
~ Present Reality - the Real Time~  
  
" No Yami, not again - get it way from me!"  
  
The tomb thief finally stirred from his sleep near the window, when the younger boy cried out in his sleep. He got up and ran over to the bed.  
  
Bakura was thrashing, and he had his hands up lip he was trying to prevent something from being slipped over his head. " NO!"  
  
~He's having a nightmare?~ the Egyptian wondered.  
  
" Hikari!" Yami Bakura grabbed the boy, and started shaking him.  
  
Bakura's eyes flew open, but when he saw his Yami , he screamed and pushed him back. But that's not what shocked the spirit. What shocked him was that he was sure he saw the shadow of someone else's eyes behind Bakura's frightened hazel ones. There was another presence there. A dark presence.  
  
" What the...?"  
  
( Sorry if this was posted a bit late. You guys have no idea how sick I've been. And it just made that chapter all that harder to write, and I don't even know if it made sense b/c I was half awake when I typed...I'll let you guys vote whether I should redo this chapter. It's actually longer than the last. And WOW ya'll thanx for the reviews on the last chappie. I really hope you understood the part of this chapter that was a dream and what wasn't.)  
  
Lunis: Well.. actually it was a dream and a memory.  
  
Yami Maleci: thanx^^  
  
Bakura luver: I think that chapter confused many people. ^^ I designed it to make you think.  
  
Ciu Sune: You're right on both counts. It's a dream and a flashback. ^^  
  
Yami hitokiri: Nah , you're not slow. At the risk of repeating myself, I made that chapter like that on purpose to make you wonder about it.  
  
Nyte Shade:^^ thanx for another good review.  
  
Elle Fate: Yeah , I'm reading the Egypt Arc thing now , but it is confusing. Translation is weird.  
  
Kado shujin Sara: Most of the time, my chapter updates are on Friday. But don't sweat it.  
  
Mel: Thankyou and good luck with your fanfiction^^  
  
Crimson Eyed Angel: (hug) yes! Non slash is power! 


	11. Never Sleep Again

Chap 11 -  
  
Note: Malik calls Y.Bakura , Bakura. It just seemed right.  
  
A faint shadow of yellow eyes gleamed from behind hazel ones. They crinkled into a smirk and vanished , leaving Yami Bakura with the feeling that something sinister had passed.  
  
But it was impossible..Bakura was light, just light. He shouldn't be able to sense anything dark from his hikari!  
  
He moved closer to examine Bakura's face, but the boy gave a frightened yelp, and lurched out of the bed. Still being very sick, he wasn't quite steady on his legs. He leaned against the wall for support. Obviously he was still shaken over what he had dreamed.  
  
" Are you awake yet?" the tomb robber demanded impatiently.  
  
Hearing his Yami's voice did nothing to improve Bakura's state of panic after having awoken from such a terrible nightmare. It was still very fresh in his mind , and it was one of his least favorite memories.  
  
" Come here, hikari." Yami Bakura ordered , in what he hoped was a gentler tone.  
  
He had noted his other's strange reaction, and decided that the boy didn't need to be anymore afraid than what he all ready was.  
  
Of course , sometimes it was useful to have Bakura frightened. It made him cooperate. But on many other occasions it backfired. The boy would faint, or freeze up, or worst of all: run away , and there was one incident where he had even chucked the Ring out the window.  
  
" Come here." he repeated a little more firmly than before. " Now. And you don't need to be standing up , you're still sick. Besides, I want to.investigate something."  
  
The boy gave a violent shake of his head in response, and gave a wimper. His eyes were wide, and fearful. He edged further along the wall.  
  
" I'm n-n-never s-sleeping again." came a strained, scared voice. " N- never."  
  
" Don't be stupid!" Yami Bakura snapped angrily. " If you prevent your body from getting rest, you'll die!"  
  
" Then let me die!" the boy whispered, defiantly to his feet.  
  
His snowy strands of hair covered his face, but a tear dropped and hit the floor.  
  
The millennium thief's insides felt as though they'd turned to ice. He hadn't heard Bakura say something like that since he'd been trapped in his favorite card.  
  
~ What's going on with him? I mean sure, he's gotten depressed before, but this..~  
  
The boy wobbled , and his legs looked as though they would give way any moment.  
  
Instinctively , the spirit jumped forward to catch his staggering hikari, but the boy gave a cry and shrank back.  
  
" What's wrong with you?!" the darker half demanded of the light. " You're acting like you're afraid of your own shadow!"  
  
" Don't yell at me please." pleaded the pale haired duelist, looking alarmed.  
  
" What did you dream about that was so terrible?" Yami Bakura asked, now genuinely curious.  
  
" Not a dream...a memory, well a dream of a memory." Bakura shuddered. He looked away from his Yami.  
  
~ I must have been in it.~ the thief realized slowly. ~ He's afraid of me? Is that it?~ He felt a sudden upsurge of guilt. Then he remembered the yellow pair of eyes, and shrugged it off. ~ .I really don't need this right now.~  
  
Yami Bakura grabbed the millennium ring off of the bed post where it was hanging. " I need to enter our soul room to look for something. I can't do that unless you're wearing the ring, so -"  
  
" NO!" ~ He'll use it to control me again!~  
  
Bakura's out burst actually made the millennium spirit jump. The boy dashed out the room. Yami Bakura heard the bathroom door slam and lock.  
  
The Yami stood there , shocked, wide eyed, still holding the ring. Then his temper began to rise.  
  
" What the hell is the matter with him?!" he wondered out loud. " All I wanted to do was go in the soul room, it's not like we've never done that before.."  
  
Bakura turned away from the door and sank down onto the seat of the toilet with his head buried in his hands.  
  
~ I haven't vomited in a while.does that mean I'm getting better? I still really feel awful, I don't know how I was able to run. I wonder what time it is anyway..~  
  
Whenever Yami Bakura was getting ready to do something that his hikari would find less than desirable, he got this taunting smirk on his face. But this time, he'd just looked surprised.  
  
~ Maybe he wasn't going to control me at all.~ the hikari thought doubtfully. ~ Maybe all he wanted to do was sleep in the soul room. I didn't really pay attention to what he said. When I saw him holding the ring I just freaked out, and my hearing zoned out after that.~  
  
Bakura shifted uneasily. He looked up and caught sight of his tired reflection in the mirror. His eyes were red. His hair was lank.  
  
~ It doesn't matter anyway.~ he concluded , miserably. ~ He'll probably be angry at me for disobeying him like that, and beat me up when I come out.~  
  
At that thought of his already aching body being pounded on, he began to shake.  
  
~ Maybe I'll just stay in here for now. ~  
  
Yami Bakura in the meantime, walked over to his Hikari's father's room and picked up the phone to dial Malik.  
  
If there really was something trying to possess his hikari , Malik would have a general idea. After all , he was a hikari himself, however weird the circumstances.  
  
He pressed in the numbers. The phone began to ring on the other end.  
  
Deetly deet! Deetly deet! * cell phone ringing *  
  
A tanned, blonde boy continued to walk down the street, past a few more shops. Domino City was a relatively large place. He'd been observing a motorcyle parked near an arcade, wondering weather or not to jack it.  
  
A gust of wind lifted his shoulder length hair. He answered the phone on the third ring.  
  
" This better be good." he said calmly , still eyeing the motorcycle.  
  
"Don't you answer me like one of you rare hunters , Malik ,you tattooed- !"  
  
" Would that be the thief king's voice? Nice of you to call Bakura." he interrupted blandly.  
  
The 'Thief King's' face turned bright red. He was about to go on a rant about his title not being something to mock , but then he glanced nervously at the bathroom door that was still locked. His hikari had been there a while , and he didn't like him being there alone, especially when he hadn't figured out whose those glowing eyes belonged to.  
  
So he gritted his teeth , and let it go.  
  
" I need your help." he mumbled under his breath.  
  
Malik twisted one finger around his left ear as though cleaning it. " Pardon?"  
  
" I said I need your help!" Yami Bakura snapped, trying hard to control his annoyance level. He knew the blonde baka had heard him the first time.  
  
In truth , he got along with Malik better than anyone , but sometimes he could really tick him off.  
  
~ Must be the fact that he has stupid tomb guard's blood running in his veins.~  
  
" And you more than owe me, so you better not say no, I'll make you regret it!" the Yami threatened.  
  
" Oh calm down, will you." Malik rolled his eyes. " First tell me what you want."  
  
" It's my hikari." Yami Bakura paused, wondering how to explain.  
  
" What about him?"  
  
" Well he's been sick -"  
  
" Bring him to the doctor."  
  
*sweat drop * " I'm not calling for that! He woke up freaked out from this nightmare, and when I looked into his eyes, I saw someone else's!"  
  
Malik frowned. " Did you try entering his soul room?"  
  
" Yes, but he ran off and won't let me anywhere near him!"  
  
The blonde Egyptian wore an exasperated expression. " What have you done to him now?"  
  
" Nothing!" the spirit of the ring said indignantly.  
  
" Ask him if he felt anything.like if there was someone else there." Malik suggested.  
  
"...I can't. He locked himself in the bathroom, and he's not coming out."  
  
Malik sniggered on the other end.  
  
" ..Shut up, Malik! It's not funny." Yami Bakura growled.  
  
" But of course it isn't." Malik answered innocently. " Of course it isn't...you know what? Give me a moment and I'll come over to your place. I'm bored , and things seem allot more interesting where you're at."  
  
"..."  
  
" What?"  
  
" Malik, do you even know where we live?"  
  
" Ano..well..I can find it.I think.."  
  
Yami Bakura sighed and rubbed his temples. He was already wishing this was over.  
  
Those eyes..they were so.evil. And yet he couldn't help feeling that he'd seen them before...  
  
( chapter 11 is comeplete! Dunno if Malik was in character, but you know what? I REALLY enjoyed writing the dialogue between him and Yami Bakura. It was fun. And guess what?! Me getting some Yu-Gi-Oh Subtitles for my birthday! YAAAAAY! I'm ecstatic. I will have them all one day! Buwahahahaha! Malik: You sound like Yami Bakura talking about the millennium items.)  
  
I say WOW again ya'll. Thanx for the reviews *  
  
Yami Maleci: did you jump up and down this time, too? * laughs * I'm flattered you like it that much.  
  
Yami hitokiri Yup he can be. * nod nod * but he gets better. And I have that Chop Suey song burnt!  
  
Bakuraluva: the matrix? Did I write something that sounded Matrix-ish?  
  
Ciu Sune: okay. He's having a nightmare about a bad memory. The part where he's dressed up as Change of Heart is purely just the weirdness of a dream though. His encounter with his Yami is where the memory began. When he came to in the bathroom after being in the chains , was a continuation of the memory-dream. If you're still confused I'll email you with a more detailed explanation.  
  
Elle Fate: Yeah , you're right, it'll be 3 years. I'm liking it anyway. Mahaado is cool!  
  
Lunis: Yay! The chappie was understandable to you! I'm so glad.^^  
  
RyouBakura: That I will. There's allot more to come.  
  
Yumai: thank you^^  
  
Raven Ishtar: ^^ * glomp * thanx  
  
Kado Shujin Sara: thankyou. I feel allot better, but I still cough.`-` 


	12. He Said My Name?

Chapter 12 -  
  
Yami Bakura slammed to phone down. What a waste of time! Malik didn't even know where he was going, the jerk.  
  
~Then again, he has allot of people working for him.~ the white haired spirit reasoned. ~ If he can't find this place, he can make them do it for him.~  
  
He turned and looked towards the bathroom door. ~ In the meantime, I have to get my baka hikari to unlock the door and speak to me. That's where the real problem lies.~  
  
He walked over to the side wall next to the bathroom, and leaned against it pondering.  
  
~ He was so upset.did he know something weird was going on?~  
  
Bakura meanwhile, approached the door cautiously on wobbly legs. Was it safe to come out? Would Yami Bakura be waiting there to teach him a lesson? His sore body couldn't take a beating..but he couldn't stay there either. He was feeling weak and light headed again.  
  
His hand hesitated on the door nob. Then swiftly , decisively, he unlocked it. He opened it as quietly as he could, peering out of a tiny crack. The slowly he pulled it back a little more. He caught a glimpse of silver hair - his Yami! His stomach clenched. He should have known, it was way too quiet out there.  
  
Impulsively , he slammed it back shut.  
  
Yami Bakura sighed. " As if I can't pick the lock, boy. I'm a thief, I can get into any room I want -"  
  
" - however," he continued, in a much more threatening one. " If I have to tare the place apart looking for something to pick it with, it will not be good for you when I get in there."  
  
Bakura listened to this, his back against the door. His mind raced, looking for a way out. ~ Please, please just let be alone. Onegai!~ he thought desperately.  
  
"So stop this foolishness and open the door, hikari." Yami Bakura crossed his arms and waited.  
  
The boy let out anguished sigh of defeat. He couldn't get around this without getting hurt one way or the other. And his Yami had won again. Just like in his dream.  
  
He heard a pop, and knew the door was unlocked. The door creaked open slowly, and his light stood there looking little less than terrified. But he tried look determinedly at the tombrobber all the same.  
  
The darker one was alarmed by his other's appearance. He looked.awful. Under his eyes were so red. He was also paler than usual , and that was saying something for Bakura. He looked like he was just barely supporting himself on his legs.  
  
Without really realizing what he was doing, Yami Bakura walked towards his gentler half and reached out to him.  
  
~ I don't understand. I've been taking care of him - I thought he was getting better! He almost looks worse! WHAT is going on?!~  
  
Bakura waited, heart pounding, for the first blow to come. ~ Please.please just don't hurt me too much, that's all I ask. I can't fight back.~  
  
The Yami's eyes widened with surprise as he realized he was touching his hikari's cheek, right where the redness was near his eye. The boy winced, and recoiled.  
  
~ He thinks I'm going to hit him.~ the spirit realized.  
  
Bakura's eyes slowly opened. He wasn't in pain, so what was his Yami doing? He looked into Yami Bakura's eyes. And to his shock he saw fear and.and worry. Then the look was quickly masked.  
  
~ And I should hit him, locking himself up like that, the brat!~ the Yami glowered and withdrew his hand He pulled back his fist.  
  
Bakura let out a sob and threw his arms over his head and face. He backed against the wall.  
  
When Yami Bakura heard his hikari sob, he lowered his fist. He found that suddenly he could not hit the boy. Bakura looked so helpless and miserable crying into hands.  
  
But something in the back of his mind seemed to be chiding him that the truth was, he feeling remorseful and didn't want to admit it.  
  
The white haired boy looked up, uncertain, wondering why nothing had happened yet.  
  
"I'll let this go, because you look horrible." the Egyptian stated, coldly. " Stay here."  
  
He began to walk into the bath room , but paused half way and cast a glare over his shoulder. " I mean it. Stay where you are."  
  
~ What, now I can't hurt him all of a sudden?! What's that about?~ the spirit demanded of himself.  
  
He went a cloth and wrung it out.  
  
" Whatever, I just don't care right now." he muttered.  
  
He turned and walked back to Bakura. The boy was looking down at the floor. His arms gave a tremble and he clenched his fists.  
  
Yami bakura frowned. The kid really was in a bad state.  
  
He reached over and brushed aside his hikari's snowy bangs. The boy gasped and lifted his head, only to get a cool cloth pressed into it.  
  
The coolness being washed over his face seemed to soothe his tortured nerves. The the rag was slowly pulled away, and he was looking at his Yami's serious face.  
  
The boy looked at him, and darted a half mistrusting look at the ring around his neck.  
  
" I'm not going to use it on you." the tomb robber said softly. He motioned towards the stairs. " Let's go. You said you didn't want to sleep right? Then we can sit in living room.and talk."  
  
The boy's lower lip trembled. He wanted to believe his Yami's words. Slowly he nodded.  
  
He began to follow his Yami. He tried not to think , but he couldn't help it. ~ What if it happens again? I paid a terrible price the last time I dropped my guard.~  
  
He missed the step while he was thinking this , and stumbled. Yami bakura turned and caught him.  
  
" Hikari, what's wrong?!" he demanded, alarmed at the onslaught of negetive emotions coming through their link.  
  
Bakura gave him a blank look, and leaned against him limply. The thief shook him. " Tell me! Why are you acting like this?"  
  
The light came back into Bakura's dulled expression, and he seemed to snap out of it. Then tears slowly filled his eyes. " I.."  
  
He seemed to choke on the words, unable to continue. The spirit slowy pulled the boy into an embrace. Bakura sobbed harder, his entire body shaking.  
  
Yami Bakura hesitated. ~ I'm not really good at this kind of thing, but here goes.~  
  
" It's okay.Bakura." he said, stroking the boy's long hair.  
  
Bakura's eyes widened. ~ H-he said my name?~  
  
He looked up at his Yami with wide , tearful eyes. (kawai!*-~)  
  
Yami Bakura put a supportive arm around his hikari's waist and helped him down the stairs, and into the living room, and sat him down gently on the couch.  
  
The spirit took a seat on he opposite end. He'd noticed Bakura was unusually light. And after throwing up all night, that worried him.  
  
" Are you hungry?" he asked Bakura.  
  
Bakura shook his head, and spoke to his lap. " Thirsty."  
  
" Wait here." The thief disappeared into the kitchen , then after a while reappeared with a mug of hot chocolate. Well, not so hot. He wasn't as good as his hikari with modern appliances.  
  
~ He likes to drink this stuff, so hopefully it'll cheer him up.~  
  
He watched his hikari take the first sip slowly, then set the mug down.  
  
The warn liquid did make Bakura feel a little stronger. It was good to have something in his body again. But his Yami had been acting so strange.almost kind. It confused him. And yet he still didn't know whether to trust him.  
  
He looked up to see his other staring down at him, and with a solemn look. Finally his Yami said, " I think it's time you tell me about this dream, hikari. I want to hear all of it."  
  
( Ah! So sorry that was shorter than usual. I had SUCH a writers block, you would not believe, I was happy to have still updated today. At least my artist was blocked, that's some consolation~grumbles~ On a happier note, I got my subtitles, yay! And it's so funny, cause sometimes the subs show the Chinese dub names , and I can't imagine calling Bakura Muling , or Honda Penton. And Jonouchi's I can't even remember. They called Mai Phoenix! (chuckles.) Ah well, at least it's in Japanese and they translated it right. I'm not at all complaining)  
  
Yami Maleci: Yes Malik was a bit on the funny side for one reason or the other.  
  
MalikBakura: A fave? That's the first time that's ever happened to me. Thanx! I wish I could update more than once a week. There are two reasons really. 1) I'm not so bright that I can think up good ideas that fast. And I need rest from it to draw and exercise my other talents. 2) I'm a senior, and it comes with more responsibility than I expected. Especially when you live in the state that rates the second lowest in education, has squat for jobs of your interest, and on top of that you have a nasty college entry exam to prepare for in December.  
  
Oklina: ~grin~ hard to tell the victim sometimes , ne?  
  
Dark Magician Girl: ^^ Of course!  
  
Kado Shujin Sara: Ah yes, Malik and Bakura are ..rather a funny sight when they decide to taunt one another.  
  
Elle Fate`: Yes, poor Ryou is quite out of his mind right now.  
  
Lady Anne Kenobi:^^  
  
Bakuraluva: B/c Yami Bakura's a case.  
  
Mel: Thankyou. Yeah it sucks when a character is stolen.  
  
Luna: hee hee I'm glad.  
  
Ciu Sune: thanx and your welcome.  
  
Demon Eyes: another..fave * authoress has fainted * 


	13. A Matter of Trust

Chapter 12  
  
Sona bakana: That's impossible  
  
" I think it's time you tell me about this dream, hikari. I want to hear all of it." said Yami Bakura sitting on the opposite edge of the sofa as his hikari.  
  
" Huh!?" said Bakura, nearly spitting hot chocolate at him.  
  
That was the last thing he'd been expecting, and the last thing he wanted to talk about with his Yami.  
  
" You're dream!" Yami Bakura snapped, then controlled himself. " Tell me about the dream." he said more calmly.  
  
" Ya-Yami it was just a dream of a bad memory, that's all." Balura replied, trying not to sound as though he was being elusive.  
  
His Yami looked confused. " A memory?"  
  
" Hai." the boy took another sip from his mug before setting it down.  
  
" And what dream, had you literally in pieces?" the Egyptian asked, examining a pointer on the Ring, trying to appear indifferent.  
  
Bakura bit his lip. What could he say to his Yami? ' I have nightmares about you' ? As if Yami Bakura needed to think he was weaker!  
  
Bakura's discomfort did not go unnoticed by his other.  
  
~Whatever it is, he doesn't want to talk about it. Too bad I'm not giving him an option.~ the darker one thought.  
  
" Just some nightmare about something that happened to me." the hikari said with a fake smile. " It doesn't really matter now."  
  
" Is that so?" Yami Bakura's voice dripped sarcasm. " It doesn't 'matter' yet you would rather die than sleep ever again?"  
  
Bakura twitched. " I."  
  
" You can't deny that's what you said." his Yami smirked, but it was a grim smirk. " You trapped yourself with your own words boy. And like that wasn't all! You screamed at me like a stupid baka, and used a LOCKED DOOR to get away from a SPIRIT."  
  
Bakura gripped his head in his hands. He didn't want to go over it all again. And yet the scenes replayed in his head over and over.  
  
Yami Bakura watched apprehensively. If the boy closed up again, there'd be no getting anything out of him. And something told him that taking the boy and shaking him would defeat the purpose. He had to keep him in one piece.  
  
He didn't want to upset the boy more, but it was time to take this seriously. " Hikari, I know I'm not your favorite person. But there's a reason you need to trust me."  
  
The hikari looked up. Angry tears had welled in his eyes. " Trust you? Why should I trust you?!"  
  
Bakura's outburst startled the tomb robber.  
  
" The last time I trusted you , you controlled me! You hurt me!"  
  
The older white haired boy felt a weird pang in his chest. The hikari's words couldn't actually hurt him.could they? Make him feel . guilty? No. No way was it possible. A tomb robber was supposed to care for no one. Bakura couldn't have that sort of power over him.  
  
These feelings made him angry. " Don't feed me that crap! If controlling you was betrayal, then what was letting the Pharaoh and his baka hikari send me to the grave yard supposed to be?!"  
  
Bakura jumped to his feet. " You can really ask that?! You sealed me in a card, and tried to use me to cause the death of my friends!"  
  
The memory of his Yami's words before being released from the card still made his blood run cold at times. ' I will make you kill each other!' He jerked himself around, facing away from his Yami.  
  
The thief sat frozen to the spot. His hikari never talked about these things in that much detail after they'd passed. He always tried to resume his life, and be normal and happy, as much as his efforts never seemed to turn out quite right.  
  
" And you what else, Yami?" Bakura continued, his voice still angry only sounding sadder now. " You used my monster world game the same way, if not worst. Some of the only, and best childhood friends I had were turned into game pieces. I loved that game. No one could beat me at it. Now I can't look at it without being sick."  
  
Yami Bakura felt numb. As much as he didn't want the boy's words to have an effect on him, they did. Was this what his normally kind, cheerful, sometimes in-denial-of- his- reality hikari kept bottled up for so long? Had it really hurt him that much?  
  
" Then why did you keep being nice to me? Why did you keep trying to be my friend?" it surprised even the darker one when his voice actually shook, just above a whisper.  
  
"Okaasan is dead. Amane, my beautiful little sister, is dead." Bakura said bitterly. The tears crawled down his face. " Otousan loves me, but he's always off on digs. Archaeologists get crappier pay than what you'd imagine, and he has to support us both. But you're here. You're all I have left, the closest thing to a brother. And you don't even care about me."  
  
It was those words that made the biggest impact on the millennium spirit. His hikari had thought of him as a brother?  
  
The emotions that were beneath the surface for so long were released at last. But somehow, it made Bakura feel emptier. Now he just wanted to hide. Cowardly as it sounded, he'd rather disappear than have to listen to his Yami make the same empty excuses.  
  
But why wasn't his Yami saying anything? Why weren't his values and his innocence being belittled?  
  
" Hikari." a soft voice came from just behind him.  
  
Bakura slowly turned to see his Yami facing him. And the spirit's eyes looked - sad?  
  
The boy blinked and stepped away. ~ Sona bakana. Remorse? HIM?~  
  
A hand gently touched his shoulder. He hesitated for a moment, than pulled away quickly. ~ No, not that trick again! I WILL NOT FALL FOR THAT TRICK AGAIN!~  
  
He spun around and tried to run towards the stairs. But a hand gripping his arm prevented him.  
  
For all his pride, Yami Bakura didn't care about how he chose his words. " Don't leave, hikari. Onegai, don't run away from me anymore."  
  
His hikari's eyes widened when he realized that this was a plea, not an order. Spoken softly, not angrily or arrogantly.  
  
Bakura lowered his eyes. "Why?" he whispered.  
  
Yami Bakura looked into his hikari's eyes. It frightened him at how much of reminded him of how he himself used to look when he was younger. And then how he'd changed.  
  
" Because I do care." Yami Bakura said just above a whisper. He let go of the boy's arm. He couldn't stand to look at his light any longer.  
  
The young hikari felt like he'd been dosed in cold water. Had HIS Yami just said that? His mouth felt very dry.  
  
" If you care about me, then why did you do all those things Yami?"  
  
The spirit stood there, his face down, his hair shadowing his face. He was shaking slightly. His eyes were burning rather oddly. He couldn't sort his feelings out. He had stood this same way long ago before his hikari existed, small , and soot stained, on the ashes of his home. He had that same old feeing of helplessness that he hated.  
  
" I was angry at you, because you reminded me of everything I lost." There was an obvious note of a sob in the Egyptian's voice now.  
  
~ And I put him through the same thing.~  
  
His words shocked Bakura. It was the last thing he'd have ever expected to hear.  
  
" Yami." Bakura said, softly.  
  
The hikari knew that his Yami could be cunning. He could put on a good act if he needed to. That's how he'd lured Yugi and the others into their first shadow game with him. But something in his heart was telling him that this was sincere.  
  
Suddenly Yami Bakura felt arms wrap around him tightly. " Don't cry, Yami!"  
  
The tomb robber was shocked. His tears stopped momentarily. After everything, the boy could still be sympathetic?  
  
He looked down at his hikari's concerned expression. Then without a second thought , pulled him into a tight embrace.  
  
Bakura felt that maybe now he understood his Yami a little better, even if he didn't understand his Yami's actions. And he wanted to help him.  
  
For the Egyptian this moment was only temporary relief. He still hadn't told Bakura the other reason he'd asked about the dream. Or the eyes. And if it was threat, that they didn't even understand, how could he keep him safe?  
  
In the meantime, they had been too caught up in that moment to hear the sound of an engine being killed outside. A blonde boy lifted a helmet off his head,(one that does not suite him at all I should add,) and shook the water droplets from the tips of his hair.  
  
It was not raining anymore. But he'd been caught in it halfway there. It was dawn. He'd gotten there a little late, but he was wet and annoyed and not feeling sorry for it.  
  
He dismounted his motorcycle, and reached for where he'd stashed his golden rod.  
  
He opened the front door without knocking, and stepped in. He kept walking until he reached the living room where two boys you would mistake for twins were sitting on the couch. Well, one was sitting. The other was covered with a blanket and leaning against the older-looking one asleep.  
  
" I really hope you are going to get of that couch and offer me something dry to -" the blonde boy paused.  
  
Yami Bakura glared his tomb robber glare. " What?"  
  
Violet eyes rested on the younger boy. He shuddered. " An INNOCENT looking version of you. That is downright scary."  
  
( WOW. This chapter was incredibly busy wasn't it? But I needed things to speed up. I needed Malik to arrive ~oh come on, like you don't know it's Malik, it's so obvious^^~And Yami Bakura and Bakura to start at least semi trusting each other so we can bring out the bad guy and get to the real conflict. I just hope it wasn't TOO mushy or fluffy or whatever it's called. All in all I was pleased. This chapter was long. Expect more characters to drop in, I'm just not naming who, hee hee.)  
  
Addy Chan: thankyou, Addy! Everyone, this is Addy, my best friend since kindergarten!*glomp*  
  
Yami Maleci: Yeah it kinda registered in my brain afterwards that he could do that.  
  
Kado Shujin Sara: Yes, the names are outrageous!  
  
Ciu Sune: Isn't it great when that happens?  
  
Elle Fate: It seems I have answred your malik question. He will play a pretty crucial part in the next chapter.  
  
Lunis: I know , it's just so hard to write him nice and in character, but isn't it great when it works?^^  
  
Moonlit Evanescence: * gives her the chappy*^^  
  
Bakuraluver: *shakes head * I'm telling b/t them and dubbing companies. The poor original names never stand a chance.  
  
Hikaru: didn't I read your Mokuba one? (goes check)  
  
D.Eyes: Thanx. But it still takes me time to write.  
  
Oklina: chocolate?! Share your wealth! 


	14. The Unnamed Spirit

Author note: GYA! Look at all the reviews! You guys are awesome! And by the way, Happy Thanksgiving - hope it's better than mine.  
  
Malik leaned over and peered curiously at the sleeping boy. " So this is your hikari?"  
  
" You've seen him once, remember?" Yami Bakura asked, impatiently. " At the Battle City Tournament."  
  
"Only briefly." Malik said, toying with his rod. " And besides," he added sullenly, " can you blame me if I don't have a clear memory of the little details with all the other madness going on?"  
  
Yami Bakura couldn't argue with that. Things had gotten rather out of control in the end, (even though Malik and Y.Bakura did their fair share of causing madness themselves)and that was saying something coming from his opinion.   
  
" Now. What exactly did you summon me here for, Bakura?"  
  
" Well you remember what I said about the other entity I sensed within him, right?" the thief asked. " Well, it was evil: that simple. And if there is anything my hikari isn't, it's that. No matter what kind of nightmares he's been having."  
  
" He's been having nightmares?" Malik raised his eye brows. " That might be helpful."  
  
" HELPFUL?" Yami Bakura demanded, staring at Malik as though he were mad.  
  
" Dreams, nightmares or not, often explain what is unclear to us, or foretell what is to come." Malik said, reminding the Sennen spirit forcibly of his sister Isis. " Did your other , ah - hikari Bakura - happen to tell you anything about the dream?"  
  
" I couldn't get him to talk about it." Yami Bakura admitted , glancing down at his hikari, who looked slightly more peaceful, though there was still a hint of a tense line in his mouth.  
  
" He may dream again, but even so, my knowledge only stretches so far. That is more of Isis's area of expertise than mine." Malik said with a dismissive wave.   
  
" We shouldn't have to do that." Yami Bakura said in a tight voice. He wanted to spare his hikari further trauma if possible. " I called you for a reason - your Sennen Rod. It can control minds , right? Can you see into minds at all?"  
  
Malik appeared to be thinking hard. Finally he said, " Not to the extent that the Sennen Eye could. I could, when I was controlling other people's minds, put information from my mind into theirs, but to actually draw stuff out of their mind...well if took some consent at the very least."   
  
Yami Bakura glanced down at his hikari wondering how the boy would take it. The reason he hadn't been able to enter the soul rooms and see what was lurking there himself had been because Bakura was frightened of falling under the Sennen Ring's influence again. How would he react to the idea of having yet another Sennen Item used on him?  
  
" We could try it while he's sleeping and his mind is at peace." Malik suggested.   
  
" No!" the tomb robber said so sharply that Malik was taken aback. " He hasn't...he doesn't need to be upset even more. I'll wake him and ask him."  
  
Malik grinned slyly. " You asking permission for something - this I must be around to see."  
  
" You ARE around, you blonde fool." Yami Bakura snapped, just for the sake of the last word. He gently began to nudge his hikari. " Wake up, hikari."  
  
Bakura mumbled something, and snuggled closer to his Yami. He locked his arms around the offending prodding hand.  
  
A long trickle of exasperated sweat( you know, the anime kind,) appeared on the white haired Egyptian's head.  
  
" He seems to have grown more attached to you since last time." Malik commented, smirking.  
  
The thief glared at the blonde 'baka.'  
  
Actually, Malik couldn't help feel a twinge of envy. The thief Bakura , even at his very worst , protected his hikari. Malik's had murdered his father, tried to murder Rishid, and ultimately wanted to destroy what he saw as his 'weaker personality,' meaning he was less than a person to his own Yami.  
  
Not that he wasn't happy nonetheless for the pale haired hikari. After all, who deserved to go through what he had endured at such a young age? Still, that didn't mean he couldn't enjoy taunting the tomb robber. Plus it was so amusing when he got flustered and mad.  
  
" Hikari!" the Yami repeated, shaking him more urgently. " Aibou!"  
  
At the word 'aibou', Bakura snapped awake. ~ He actually called me aibou?!~  
  
~I knew that would wake him. Sentimental hikari.~ Yami Bakura thought scornfully, yet affectionately.   
  
Bakura jumped away when he realized he was curled around Yami Bakura's arm. He groggily rubbed his eyes. They came to focus on a tanned boy with blonde hair.  
  
" Am I awake?" Bakura asked , uncertain.  
  
" Of course!" said his irritated Yami.  
  
" Yami, why is there an Egyptian in wet clothes in the living room?"  
  
Malik chuckled at that comment despite himself.  
  
Bakura's eyes came to rest on the rod in Malik's hand - a Sennen Item!?  
  
" It's okay, hikari." his Yami reassured him, seeing Bakura's apprehension. " This is Malik. Remember BattleCity?"  
  
" Vaguely." Bakura said a little sadly. " Is he your friend?"  
  
" Hai." Malik said with a friendly grin before the spirit could answer.  
  
The Yami shrank away. What was it with hikaris and their disgustingly cute, annoyingly CHEERFUL , grins? The pharoah's hikari did it too. Malik did it when he needed to, like when he needed to trick people, and that was fine, but he did it at other times too, and it was downright disturbing.  
  
And to make it worse, Bakura seemed to trust Malik's friendliness, and grinned his own grin back. " I'll get you something dry to wear - Malik was it? I don't want you getting sick like me, though I think I'm a little better."  
  
" No you won't!" Yami Bakura snapped. ~ Let the baka drip dry!~   
  
Then he took into consideration that Bakura wouldn't like it if he tried to be rude to their 'guest.' So he had to try to be 'nice' for the boy's sake.   
  
" I'll get it." he muttered " You need to stay still."  
  
He tromped up the stairs sulking the whole way.  
  
" At least you have manners." Malik said to Bakura. " Are you sure you're descended from him?"  
  
The brown eyed hikari laughed ruefully. He had wondered that many times himself. He and his Yami had only began a few hours ago to have some sort of a stable relationship. He had hoped he and Yami Bakura would have more time to talk alone, but he'd woken up and found a visitor.  
  
He'd have almost felt annoyed, if he hadn't decided that Malik was probably a nice guy.  
  
"The Sennen Ring was a gift from my father. But you have an item too. How'd you get yours?" Bakura asked curiously.  
  
Malik's friendly demeanor faded and became bitter almost to a point of anguish. He seemed to gaze off far away for a moment.  
  
" G-gomen nasai." the white haired boy said awkwardly, and flushing. " I should have known better - I wasn't comfortable talking about mine either."  
  
The blonde Egyptian smiled. " I guess you of all people would understand, eh? But you're right: I'm not quite comfortable speaking of my past."  
  
Malik gazed up towards the stairs. " That idiot tomb raider should have brought my clothes by now. Do you mind - ?"  
  
The boy motioned towards the stairs with his head.  
  
" No, you can go up. My room's on the right."  
  
Then Bakura was left alone with his thoughts. ~I didn't mean to remind him of something bad.~ he thought contritely. ~ It seems as though Malik has suffered too. I really don't blame him if he doesn't want to talk about it.~  
  
Then something else occurred to him. ~ But why is he even here? If my Yami has had visitors before I've never known about it. ~  
  
The boy's stomach clenched. ~ Something's is going on. Why hasn't Yami told me what it is? I really hope he's not hiding something from me.~  
  
/ An arguable suspicion. Can you really trust him? Heh heh./  
  
" Yah!" Bakura jumped.  
  
/ Oh don't make a scene over it. After all you should be used to having little voices in your head, no?/  
  
" Who are you?" Bakura whispered, not quite ready to believe he wasn't going insane. " What do you want?"  
  
The voice he heard - was it a voice or a random thought? No, a voice for sure. A deep, mischievious voice, tainted with malice. But he couldn't just hear it in the tone, he could feel it.   
  
The person was obviously after something, so the rage was banked fire for now. But it was still terrifying to feel.  
  
He heard a low, humorless laugh in reply. / I want revenge. Three thousand years ago your dear Yami took something that should have been mine, you see. I want it back, and you will help me./  
  
"Nani?! Matte...are you a spirit too?" Bakura realized.   
  
This situation reminded him of the first time he'd heard Yami Bakura's voice after touching the Sennen Puzzle.  
  
/...hmm. Maybe you are the sharper of the two. In which case it would be more of an advantage to snatch your Yami ...but you were so much easier to lock into. Such easy prey./  
  
" What do you mean?" Bakura asked , alarmed at the hidden purpose behind those words. " What do you want with me?"  
  
/ You will help me take revenge on your Yami. Surely you would jump at this chance- after all he's done to you, you must hate him./ the voice intoned persuasively.  
  
" I don't hate him." Bakura said softly, not liking how this spirit was trying to play with his mind.  
  
/ Kuh! Don't give me that. Of course you hate him, who couldn't after how he's tortured you? Perhaps you say this because you are afraid of him?/ the voice suggested seductively. / Rest easy at that, he'll blame it on me anyway./  
  
" I don't hate my Yami."   
  
/ Then I take it back, you are the stupid one./  
  
" He'd kind to me now." the boy said.  
  
/ For how long?/ the voice was scornful. / Until you're well enough to be of use to him again?/  
  
Slowly it dawned on Bakura that he had plenty to be suspicious about THIS spirit , if even more than his own Yami.  
  
" Wait," he said angrily. " How do you even know all this?"  
  
/ Like I'd forget,/ the voice scoffed. / I knew your Yami, I know what he's like - but I think you were beginning to need reminding , so I gave your mind a little...push./  
  
" YOU made that nightmare resurface!" Bakura accused, furious.   
  
/ Yes, I found out quite a few interesting things about how he's treated you while searching your mind. Poor thing, scarred for life just like your Yami. Pity./ the voice taunted, with a suggestion of a sneer. / Are you so sure we don't have a common goal? Don't you want to make him pay for playing with your life?/  
  
" You mean like what you're doing?" Bakura snapped, undaunted.   
  
He couldn't help wonder about what the spirit meant about his Yami being scarred for life. What had happened in his Yami's past.  
  
" I won't help you hurt him!" the white haired boy said.  
  
/ I don't recall telling you that you had a say in the matter./  
  
To his horror, Bakura felt a tremor run through his body, and suddenly he was unable to control his movements. He managed to scream before it paralysed his voice.  
  
"Help - YAMI!!!"  
  
( Well that ends that chapter. I can honestly say, I look forward to writing the next one. This is becoming fun.^^ Arigatou gozaimasu to all that reviewed. It is 1:37 am as I type this!LOL. May as well post it, as technically it is Friday already. Ja ne!)  
  
DragonMageShizuka: I'm glad you like, hope to continue to 'intrigue' you with the bad guy.^^  
  
Crimson Eyed Angel: If I had a dollar for every time that happened to me. * laughs *I lose track of good fics all the time.  
  
Dark Magician girl: Thanx, and your welcome.^^  
  
Bakuraluva: thank you, I tried so hard to get that right.  
  
Lea Skye: You haven't heard the last of the bad guy. He's gonna cause allot more trouble.  
  
Fellow Reader: I plan to.^^  
  
Yami Hitokiri: -eye twitch- you say you will not share your chocalate? -eye twitch-  
  
Ciu Sune: YAY! -jumps to catch plushies-  
  
Kado Shujin Sara: OO! Kitty!  
  
Yami Maleci: If it weren't for his hikari...heheh poor Malik  
  
Manganut: I too , would like to believe he's more than a masochist. I mean, he protected his hikari during battle city. But with his past, I guess it was hard to avoid being messed up. * die Akunadin!* Oh wait, he did. 


	15. Memories of Kuru Eruna

Chap 15 -  
  
" Help - YAMI!" Bakura screamed.  
  
He tried to call out again but his voice became strangled in his throat. He felt another persona melding with him, similar to how Yami Bakura took over, except for the feeling being so totally , totally wrong.  
  
It was like a bunch of things that just did not belong together were being thrown into a blender, like a puzzle piece that was in the wrong box. White hot rods of pain shot through him.  
  
He could only summon the strength to cry helplessly within his own mind. /Yamette! Stop!/  
  
Upstairs...  
  
Malik had just finished pulling on a pair of cargo pants and a black , silk shirt when he heard Bakura shout.  
  
Yami Bakura heard it at the same moment, because his head snapped up. He shared a very brief glance with the blonde teen before they were both running down the stairs.  
  
Halfway down , Malik saw the tomb robber stumble as thought struck by sudden pain. He landed ungracefully on one knee at the base of the stairway, clutching his chest.  
  
" What's wrong?!" the blonde cried, alarmed.  
  
" S-something is ripping apart my insides!" said Yami Bakura through clenched teeth.  
  
The Sennen Rod holder's attention turned from his friend to the source soft , yet slowly increasing in sound, cackle coming from the thief's hikari.  
  
Disturbed by the sound, Yami Bakura cracked open one eye that had been tightly shut. Both eyes widened when they rested on his other.  
  
Bakura's usually warm, brown eyes were replaced by golden yellow , tainted with a smirk. A very un-Bakura like smile of smugness tugged the corners of the boys lips.  
  
He observed both Egyptians with cold amusement, as though they were nothing but mere scarabs, lucky not to be squashed, and stamped out in his presence.  
  
Malik spoke first. " Who are you?" he demanded.  
  
Yellow eyes rested on the blonde, showing a faint trace of interest.   
  
" Another hikari? Didn't think you'd have two, thief sama - yet it is like you to be greedy, no?"   
  
Yami Bakura cringed. The voice was both like and unlike his hikari's. And he was unsettled by it. Then slowly what was said sunk in.  
  
" He's a hikari of another!" snapped the white haired Egyptian, gesturing at Malik who had simply sweat dropped. " And how is it that you address me so familiarly?"  
  
'Bakura' simply smiled mockingly, which ticked Yami no Bakura off even more.  
  
" How'd he know I was a hikari?" Malik whispered.  
  
The Yami shot him an agitated glance. If Malik , who had the pharoah's memory engraved on his back didn't know, how would he know?  
  
" It's pretty obvious you are not Ryou Bakura." Yami Bakura growled. " What have you done to him?"  
  
" There's no need to be upset- he's still here." the smirk was now a manic grin of glee. " Perhaps you wish to see him?"  
  
As if on cue, the yellow glow dimmed in Bakura's eyes. The brown barely showed through. His hikari's face was now twisted in pain.  
  
" Y-yami." he croaked " Yami be careful...he..."  
  
Then Bakura was shut off. The spirit was back, looking absurdly pleased with himself , as though he'd just shared this hilarious joke. " Weak fool. He was so easy to snare."  
  
Yami Bakura had seen enough - and had enough. He launched himself at the spirit, murder in his eyes.  
  
Malik grabbed him and held him back.  
  
" LET ME GO MALIK!" the white haired Yami roared. " I WILL KILL HIM!"  
  
" You're not thinking straight right now." the blonde hissed, holding him tighter still. " You were cringing in pain a moment ago, and you're still in pain - how will you fight? And besides, do you want to hurt your hikari? He's still in that body!"  
  
Yami Bakura gave a gasp as Malik's words sunk in and he realized what he'd nearly done. He stopped struggling. No, he didn't want to hurt his hikari. His days of hurting Bakura were over.  
  
The yellow eyed entity merely gazed at him calmly, waiting , DARING, for him to try something.  
  
" He hasn't told us everything we want to know yet." Malik continued in an almost inaudible tone. " I don't think he's seen the Sennen Rod yet, so stay in front of me."  
  
Malik made as though he was helping to support the tomb robber, to keep him standing. It kept the rod out of sight. To the blonde Egyptian, this was important ... for some reason.   
  
Probably because he plotting something, and didn't need the yellow eyed oni to know how and when he'd use it. At least that's what Yami Bakura assumed. He'd have to trust Malik's instincts.  
  
" What to you mean he was 'easy to snare'?" Malik's violet eyes narrowed. " And how did you know I was a hikari?"  
  
Yellow eyes seemed bored. " You question too much. Too have all the answers shortens the game." A faint smile. " And I'm in no hurry, I want to savor this."  
  
Yami Bakura yanked out his knife. He knew he couldn't use it, but he hoped it would frighten this new foe. "Answer him!"  
  
The spirit laughed. " You're the same as ever. Very well. Actually , I have you thank, much to my distaste."  
  
He looked half amused half disgusted, if that's possible.  
  
" I was not as lucky as you. I have no hikari. So I am - was- at a great disadvantage. A link between hikari and yami is as strong as a chain...however if there's a damaged link..."he grinned, horribly deforming Bakura's usually handsome face. " Because of the type of spirit I am, I can grow stronger by feeding off of certain people. Simple really. My target must simply supply me with a diet of strong negetive emotions."  
  
Malik's eyes widened in recognition. " Sadness. Fear. Doubt. Rage. Guilt."  
  
Yellows Eyes cast Malik an appraising look. " Exactly."  
  
" So you were what, born of Bakura's negetive emotions?" Yami Bakura asked, also catching on.  
  
" Like my Yami." Malik whispered.  
  
" That would have happened." came the smug answer. " That side of Bakura would have eventually consumed him if he did not have a strong heart. He fought it. I know this. I have watched you both, longer than you know.....waiting for a chance. Seeing as he didn't want this negetive energy, I simply disposed of it for him...like the sweet , helpful person I am - and became stronger. Strong enough to cut through your bond. The first step of my revenge."  
  
" So you weren't born of Bakura's emotions, you simply merged with them." Malik guessed.  
  
" Masaka!" cried Yami Bakura. " Why have you taken his body? What would you gain from it if your feud was with me?!"  
  
The spirits eyes were closed. He had an evil grin. Yami Bakura was beginning to dislike it.   
  
" So you developed feelings for the boy? Perfect!" merciless laughter burst from 'Bakura's' mouth. " Too perfect! Just know this: if he's in pain, blame yourself! I had planned to make him suffer anyway, just for being connected to you, but you're total dismissal of his existence, your mental abuse, is what made the ties so easy to break.If you had attempted to guide him in any way at all, this may never have been so effortless. My thanks."  
  
Malik watched his friend silently staring at the floor. He seemed unable to speak.  
  
" Snap out of it. He's doing it to shake you."  
  
" But it's true." Yami Bakura whispered. " And if everything else he's implying is true, then it's my fault this happened."  
  
The Sennen Spirits voice shook. The strange spirit seemed unblushingly pleased by the fact that he'd managed to rattle him.  
  
~ Snap out of it tomb thief, we don't need you weakening now!~ Malik thought fiercely.  
  
For a moment the white haired Yami seemed unable to speak. Then coldly, " Is that all you came hear to say?"  
  
The Spirit frowned. " You remember less than I expected. I expected you might not remember who I am. Do you even remember Kuru Eruna?"  
  
The yellows eyes glowed brightly and into the Yami's seeming to pierce his soul.  
  
A fiery scene flashed through Yami Bakura's mind. Smoke and ash. Hard to breath. Scrambling to get through the death maze of rubble and inferno as the tortured screams of the dying echoed around him. Malicious laugher of...of....the pharoah's men? Then searing pain on his right cheek. A burn. Then one of the exits that had been blocked had collapsed.  
  
Yes , the thief town, Kuru Eruna. He remembered bits, but he could place the fragments. Still, what did that have to do with - he fell to his knees clutching his head.  
  
Two boys sat on the sand playing Sennet. Bakura would have called it a board game. Played with sticks and not dice. Using colored pieces for pawns. Hyroglyphics held a different meaning on each panel on the board.  
  
One boy's white hair covered his eyes. " Your move."  
  
The other boy, dark hair falling in three strands across his forehead, grinned confidently. " I will move and I will win." his golden eyes glimmered, as he gave a shake of his head, short pony tail flopping.   
  
The rest was blurry. Then - " You land on the water hyroglyphic. You drown, and you lose. I am still thief sama."  
  
The white haired youth cursed, and kicked at the sand bitterly.  
  
Then the scene came to focus on two older boys. Almost teenagers.  
  
" The outcome will change today." the white haired one sneered " Today we play a real tomb robber's game - "  
  
Cold steel glistened. " - knife throwing game."  
  
Yami Bakura was on the floor twitching convulsively. It was too much. The pain from being severed from his hikari, the overload of the things forgotten and retrieved.  
  
Malik was past alarmed. It was time to do something.  
  
" Enough!" he whipped out the Sennen Rod. " This will end here!"  
  
For the first time , the unknown spirit looked afraid. " Sennen Rod?!" he cried in disbelief.  
  
The force out the rod's power connected with Bakura's head. The spirit let out a startled cry as he was forced from the body.  
  
Yami Bakura stopped twitching on the floor , and lay still, breathing hard.  
  
Bakura's eyes turned brown again. He let out a moan, and slumped face down onto the floor.  
  
An Egyptian curse was heard in their minds. / The link was not completely cut....but no matter. You have not destroyed me, Sennen Rod Hikari. I can control either of them at anytime I choose to return. I am weakened only momentarily./  
  
To Bakura and his Yami. /For now, pleasant dreams./  
  
The laughter echoed and faded away into nothingness, leaving an unnatural quiet behind.  
  
" Hikari!" Yami Bakura got up and ran to his hikari's side.  
  
Bakura weakly open his eyes. " Yami, gomen."  
  
" No hikari, I am sorry." whispered the Kuru Eruna survivor.  
  
The hikari blinked in confusion as his Yami lifted him, and laid him on the sofa with his remaining strength before he himself collapsed against the side of the couch.  
  
" Yami!"   
  
" He's okay...um Hikari Bakura." Malik said awkwardly. " Tech! You are both Bakura, how will I name you guys?"  
  
" Call me Yami Bakura, or thief Bakura...that's who I was anyway." Yami Bakura said hollowly.  
  
Bakura clasped his Yami's hand. He didn't understand what had passed between his Yami and the other spirit, but he knew it was horrible for him.  
  
To Malik's surprise, he did not reject the boy's comfort.  
  
They all jumped when there was tapping on the door.   
  
Malik walked over and opened it. To his shock, there stood tricolered haired boy, holding a bundle of school books. Helooked even more surprised to see Malik.   
  
" Malik kun?" he said wonderingly, his violet eyes questioning.  
  
" Yugi." Malik breathed.  
  
Malik and Yugi were no longer enemies after battle city. But they were still not one hundred percent comfortable with one another yet.  
  
Yami Bakura on the other hand, not in the mood to cover any old feelings groaned.  
  
" First this , and now the pharoah's hikari is on our doorstep! Why do I know it can only mean bad news?"  
  
author- takes out great big bag to catch all chocolate.  
  
Ciu Sune- of course I am not stopiing. We have a bit more to go before that.  
  
Elle Fate: there is hope for Bakura yet^^ Nope it's not Mahaado. He's too cool to be a bad guy.  
  
AngelofAllEnding - you're new! *glomp!*  
  
fellow reader - arigato  
  
Bakuraluver - black Magician, magician of illusion...whichever you prefer to call Mahaado. Either way he's cool.  
  
Demon Eyes Angel - yes! give me your chocolate. Even better...get your hands on some chinese food.  
  
Kado shujin Sara - yes , suspense can be good.  
  
Dark Magician Girl - the other voice is my original bad guy. All I can say now^^  
  
Dr.Pie - don't worry, we have some ways to go yet.  
  
Yami Hitokiri - .. I do not fear your finches anyway. plot twists are becoming a specialty for me it seems^^;  
  
Yami Maleci - Yes, but he looks good it cargo pants^^  
  
Kokoro hikaru- why not? If they can take a character like - oh say Vegeta from Dragon BallZ - and slowly work him into a good guy, Bakura could too. I hope Malik's in character.  
  
Mel - domo arigato! I'm glad I could make you feel like you were with them! that's how I try to feel when I write it.  
  
Oklina - nope..can't end like this. Not my style. And plus, I think ya'll would mob me. 


	16. The Perfect Team or not?

Note: Interesting fact. Sennet, the game played in the last chapter is not something I made up. It actually is an Egyptian game. B/c I actually did a little research on this story(*shudder*I actually donated 5 minutes of my time to research)so I knew this. Okay, now we can continue the story -.-. (Yami will be referred to as Yami, except by Bakura who calls him Yami Yugi b/c he can't very well call him Yami, can he?)  
  
Chap 16-  
  
Yugi didn't know how to take such a greeting. He had come to see Bakura , knowing that he would likely run into Yami Bakura, but he hadn't been expecting Malik.  
  
" Well don't stand in the door, baka , say something or come in!" Yami Bakura realized what he said, and cringed. Did he actually invite the pharoah's hikari in?  
  
Malik stepped out of the way , allowing Yugi to enter.   
  
Here was the scene: Malik was holding his Rod in his hand when he opened the door. Yami Bakura was on the floor, propped against the couch, looking pale and sweaty. And Bakura was lying on the couch, breathing in a disturbingly halting way , like he'd run a mile.  
  
So maybe Yugi had the right to be a little weirded out by the scene.  
  
Bakura seemed to come to himself He sat up weakly. " Yugi kun? I wasn't expecting you."  
  
" Nearly everyone's been out sick today with a virus." Yugi said. " I brought you your school books."  
  
" Thanks, Yugi." Bakura said gratefully. " Everyone was sick?"  
  
" Nearly everyone." Yugi said. " Anzu was, and Jonouchi tried to stay, but ah...well...he ah ...he kind of threw up all over Chono Sensei's desk...  
  
" Why would he stay if he was sick?" Malik asked, looking bemused.   
  
" Well...please don't mention it if ever you see him," Yugi said quietly. " But he doesn't - like to go to his house at the end of the day. He's not happy at home right now."  
  
Judging by his hikari's sympathetic look, Yami Bakura could tell there was allot more to it than just ' not happy.' But Yugi said nothing else.   
  
-so Honda had to take him home." Yugi continued. "And you know, Kaiba's like you, he never misses. Hanasaki got sick later on in the day. Ribbon was one of the only ones well, and a few others."  
  
" You had a class with Chono Sensei , and you were stuck with Kaiba?" despite the horror that had just passed, Bakura couldn't help smiling. " Maybe it was better to stay home."  
  
" Actually , Kaiba asked about you." Yugi said.  
  
Bakura looked mildly surprised. Yami Bakura raised an eyebrow. Then he remembered Kaiba being concerned about Bakura in one of the memories he'd had witnessed.  
  
" He asked if I knew where you were , or if you ever skipped school." Yugi continued, brow furrowing in polite confusion. " I told him you were probably sick too, and if he wanted to see you , he could bring your books."  
  
" And?" Bakura asked.  
  
" Then he acted all annoyed and cold, you know - he was being Kaiba- and said that with a company to run and a little brother at home, and having a real life , he couldn't afford to go running errands." Yugi rolled his eyes. " I told him I didn't mean it that way, only that if he wanted to visit you, he should walk with me after school. After asking me what made me think he wanted to visit you instead of working on his new game project, I asked him what the project was. He didn't answer and glared at me the rest of the period."  
  
Yugi didn't mention that Kaiba had walked away muttering something like, " Project Annihilation...version 2 of Death-T game." (Ha ha, Kaiba's morbid sense of humor -we hope.)  
  
Bakura and Malik hadn't been around for the Death T games anyway, and it would only lead to a long story. Plus, he was wondering why Bakura and his Yami looked like they'd been hit by a train.  
  
" Did something happened here?"  
  
Yami Bakura scowled, but Yugi noticed his expression soften when he looked at Bakura. He looked concerned.  
  
Malik decided to fill Yugi in. Basically starting from when Yami Bakura had called him.  
  
Yugi didn't interrupt, but his eyes seemed to grow bigger as the tale continued. Then the puzzle glowed, and Yami separated from his hikari, much to the tomb robber's annoyance.  
  
" So you say you knew this spirit, tomb raider?" he demanded.  
  
" Apparently I must." Yami Bakura said, coldly. " At least he appeared to know me."  
  
Just because he had to tolerate Yami , didn't mean he had to be polite to him.  
  
Yami appeared to be thinking. " And he mentioned revenge?"  
  
" Are you deaf?" the thief asked -sweetly. " I believe I said so. Or I could clean your ears for you." He fingered the knife.  
  
Yugi and Bakura exchanged an uncomfortable look. The I-hope-they-don't-start-bickering look. Malik merely looked annoyed.  
  
" Can we help them, Yami?" Yugi asked.  
  
" NANI?! Help the tombrobber!" Yami was incredulous. " THE SOUL SNATCHER?!"  
  
" I never asked the pharaoh baka's help!" Yami Bakura was insulted.  
  
/ I'm worried about Bakura, though./ Yugi said to Yami through their mental link.  
  
/ But aibou!/ the pharaoh protested.  
  
/Please, Yami./  
  
The Sennen Puzzle Spirit glared defiantly for a moment, then quelled under his hikari's puppy eyes. " Fine. But I'm only staying for Bakura's sake."  
  
" Tech." Was the white haired thief's only comment.  
  
/ I think we should accept their help, Yami./ said Bakura through their link.  
  
/ What for?! Malik and I are enough to protect you!/  
  
/ You need protection too, Yami...and besides it's not about that. We don't know what we're facing here./  
  
Yami Bakura glared at the white haired hikari. But after seeing how quickly the boy dropped his gaze, he felt guilty about it. He walked over to his hikari and put a hand on his shoulder.  
  
" It's Bakura's choice whether he wants you in his house or not." he said to Yami in a would be calm voice. " But if you're going to stay, make yourselves useful."  
  
" Well we aren't going to accomplish much by standing around." Malik interrupted, before 'bikering' could begin. " What we know so far, is that someone from Yami Bakura's past could control either him or his hikari at any moment, and kill us."  
  
Everybody gave one another a collective sickened glance. Well, Malik had never sugar coated anything.  
  
" I was able to stop them with the Sennen Rod, but whoever this is will be ready for that next time." The blonde Egyptian sighed. " Do you two remember anyone in Ancient Egypt with yellow eyes?" he asked, the two Yamis.  
  
" My memories of my past are very fragmented." Yami said regretfully. " I don't remember anyone with yellow eyes."  
  
" I had flash backs when he broke into my mind." Yami Bakura admitted softly. " I remember a boy with black hair, tied back. He had yellow eyes."  
  
Bakura looked up at his Yami, concerned. " Who was he, Yami? Why would he want to kill you?"  
  
" I don't know , hikari. I just know I felt very competitive towards him. The last thing I remembered was playing a knife game."  
  
" Wouldn't be the first person you wrong footed in the past." Yami muttered under his breath.  
  
" Wrong footed? Oh I see, like how your father commanded the destruction of my village?" the tombrobber spat.  
  
Both Yugi and Bakura gasped. They stared at the two spirits, clearly hoping they hadn't heard correctly. Only Malik seemed remotely calm.  
  
" It wasn't him, Bakura!" said Yami, dropping the thief's 'Yami' title, and referring to him by his personal name.  
  
" Right."  
  
" It's the truth!" Yami insisted. " I don't remember everything, but neither do you!"  
  
" So I'm supposed to believe that you just conveniently can't tell me who did?" the thief laughed derisively.  
  
" Stop it you two!" Malik snapped. " We can't do this now!"  
  
Yami Bakura glowered at Malik, but Yami was almost in a towering rage as he spun towards Bakura who was still sitting, stunned, on the couch.  
  
" He insinuated you should watch you dreams, right?" Yami demanded.  
  
" H-hai." The pale haired hikari stammered.  
  
" Then that means he'll probably strike at night."  
  
" Possibly." Malik conceded.  
  
" Then you'll see me then. Hopefully, the tomb robber will have come to his senses by then, but in the meantime, I don't have to stay here and listen to him speak blasphemy about my family."  
  
With that said, Yami stormed out.  
  
Yugi gave Bakura an apologetic look, and Yami Bakura a see-what-you've-done -now look, and went after his other.  
  
" Well," said Malik dryly. " That went well."  
  
Bakura felt torn up and confused inside. His Yami's fury at Yami Yugi seemed real, but Yami Yugi's righteous indignation on his father's behalf seemed genuine also. Neither seemed unsure, neither acted like they were playing a part, or withholding some truth.  
  
He felt that he needed to ask questions, but he didn't want to pry into his Yami's past either. The word of the spirit that had seized him less than an hour ago echoed back at him. / Pity...scarred for life, just like your Yami./  
  
Had events in his Yami's childhood been what had torn the Egyptian's mentality apart? Sometimes, even through his Yami's fury, Bakura could feel that the thief was in great pain. It was a pain he understood. And it was also one of the reasons he had found it so hard to just hate the tomb robber.  
  
And if the situation wasn't already bad, his and Yugi's Yami were furious with one another.  
  
They were both so angry. Angry , but so much hurt and sadness lay behind the rage. What really happened three thousand years ago? And how could they possibly work together?  
  
Malik was thinking on the same page. If this was the furthest they could make it as a group, then this spirit thing had already won.  
  
Note to all: Some of you who haven't touched the manga probably wondered what the death-t games were. Short story version: Seto and Mokuba Kaiba had a series of games set up, sort of a deadly optical course, that Yugi ,Jou,Anzu,and Honda were forced to compete in. You know how the Kaiba's can hold a grudge, so typically, if they couldn't beat Yugi in a fair game, then he'd just have to die in a not so fair game. ^^; Some of the confusion with names is MY fault. Actually, in the Jap version, Bakura Ryou is never called Ryou. He has always been called Bakura. Yami Bakura's alter ego is Bakura, also.   
  
But I was mislead by reading other fanfics into believing otherwise. Sorry about that.  
  
Also...I may have to take a little break from writing.   
  
Due to the hellish midterm week ahead, I'm not so sure about the next update. I'll try to do it on time, but my grades will come first. Did I mention it's my birthday today? I'm 18. yay Midterms for my birthday and an ACT.  
  
ElleFate: I considered it, but I like Mahaado too much to mess with him in that way. He was Yami's priest and friend so how would that have fit?  
  
Mel: Candy is always a good answer(grin) I have to buy for a boy in my class this Chrismas. But what do guys like for Chrismas?  
  
GraveRobbersAman: I see your point after I read the manga. But I didn't go the extreme others have with the abuse. In fact, mine was rather mild compared to some of the misleading things I've read*sweat drop* Still, I knew if I was going to develop him into a nice Yami in this story, I couldn't make him too bad.  
  
Ciu Sune: I'm not stopping^^ Actually I completed this chapter last Sunday.  
  
Oklina: I can understand this behavior. Takahashi Sama made so many great characters. But Bakura reminded me a little of myself in some ways, like how he's shy and kind of aloof at times. So I just bonded with him over the others.  
  
Crimson Eyed: Yes! Enter Malik! I figured Malik would have a greater knowledge of some things, b/c of his background apart from being a great character, so I needed him to explain, or guess at, or realize some of the plot I was planning.  
  
Bakuraluver: You will get full detail on the meanie in the next chapter, but I needed this chapter to play out. Not sure how to explain why, but I did.   
  
Rikki the Fox: Chinese Food! I'm saved! ( Actually I'm eating that tommorow,yay)  
  
Hyozanryu: It burned, this is true. Yami Bakura was the only said survivor in the manga, and I think the scar on Thief Bakura was a burn scar. He believes Yami's father was responsible, but it was his Uncle Akunadin. He attacked Kuru Eruna without his knowledge, and I THINK I'm not sure, that Yami's father was so grieved by it he died.  
  
Hikaru: *glomps you*  
  
Yami hitokiri: not the last you will hear of Kuru Eruna vefore this is over.  
  
Lunis: thanks  
  
AngelofAllEnding:...I'm not sure....I understand what just went on.; 


	17. An Invitation to a Shadow Game

Chap 17-  
  
Malik found that the day passed by very uneventfully. It was obvious that both Bakuras were still edgy. He wondered if Yugi and his Yami would even show up that night.  
  
He hadn't had much rest either the other night. He eventually fell asleep on the couch, while Yami Bakura was unsuccessfully trying to get his hikari to eat something.  
  
" Yes hikari, you have to." The thief insisted.  
  
" I just can't." Bakura said sullenly, staring at the bowl of soup. " Besides, I might not be fully recovered, and it'll all come back up."  
  
Yami Bakura sighed. The hikari had not been himself all day. He was worried. Understandable. But ever since his and Yami's 'spat' , he hadn't even hardly looked him in the face. He seemed like he wanted to talk at times, but something just seemed to hold him back.  
  
He couldn't leave Bakura that way, but he didn't know how to make things right.  
  
" Hikari, what's really wrong with you?" he demanded, tired of it at last.   
  
The boy was silent.  
  
The tombrobber sighed. The boy was never going to trust him, was he?   
  
" It's just..." Bakura hesitated.  
  
Yami Bakura felt hopeful, as he got a response. " Yeah?"  
  
" When that spirit, whoever he is, was in control of body it felt like I was on fire. My body still hurts. But you've controlled me with the Ring before, and I wasn't even self aware." Bakura continued. " So why -"  
  
" - was it so agonizing? Because he's not your Yami." The Sennen Spirit answered simply. " He doesn't belong, and I do."  
  
" I see." the boy looked at his lap. Then, " Yami , is what you said about Yami Yugi's father..."  
  
Bakura's voice faltered and trailed away under his Yami's resentful stare. " It's as I said it was, hikari."  
  
The brown eyed boy felt very uncomfortable flatly asking like that, but it was eating at him. " I wasn't trying to ... I mean, it's just that I..."  
  
" For heaven sake , hikari!" snapped Yami Bakura. " If you didn't inherit any of my tomb robber instincts I can live with that , but do act like you have sense! Not everyone in that era or this era was or is kind - no matter whose blood line they share."  
  
" I know that." Bakura said, sounding close to tears. Great. The boy was upset again.  
  
The nameless spirits voice echoed back at him / Blame yourself./  
  
He hadn't meant to snap at Bakura. He truly hadn't. But the fact didn't make him feel any better about himself. He wanted to protect his light from his own naivety , but even with the right intentions he ended up hurting him. The thief cursed silently.  
  
"Come on hikari." The Yami said, standing up. " You and I need to get things ready for our guests this evening."  
  
Bakura noted the way Yami Bakura stressed the word 'guests' sarcastically, and prayed there would not be a new fight.  
  
As if on cue , Yami and Yugi walked through the door , hauling their sleeping bags.   
  
" Good , we were just going to get things for you to sleep in." Bakura said happily. " But I guess you thought ahead."  
  
Yami seemed a bit cooled down from earlier, but he still sent Yami Bakura a cold glare as he walked past. Yugi forced a weak smile , and set his bag down next to his Yami's behind the sofa.  
  
The thief noticed that his hikari's own cheerfulness seemed forced.   
  
~ He's afraid, and I don't even know what to do.~ he thought bitterly.  
  
Yami and Yugi figured it was best to leave Malik like he was. The Egyptian was sleeping deeply on the couch.   
  
Yami Bakura , who had never seen a sofa bed before, looked mildly surprised when his hikari knelt down and dragged it out.  
  
  
  
" We can sleep here, Yami." Bakura said softly.   
  
/ I still do not trust him./ Yami told Yugi through their mental link.  
  
/ Bakura does. That's good enough for me./ Yugi replied simply. / Maybe he knows something about Yami Bakura we don't./  
  
/Or maybe he is in denial./ the King of Games answered just as simply.  
  
/ Yami...must you be negative?/ Yugi sighed mentally.  
  
/ I suppose I shouldn't. There's enough negativity in this room the crack the air. But I will still be cautious./ Yami said, always serious.  
  
  
  
" So...what do we do?" Yugi asked, breaking the silence.  
  
" Nothing to do but wait, I'm afraid." Bakura answered.  
  
" You should wake Malik." Yami suggested. " In case we need the rod to be wielded."  
  
Yami Bakura shook Malik. The blonde didn't budge. The silver haired thief shoved him. No movement. " Come on, Malik , wake up!"  
  
The tomb robber grabbed the rod and knocked Malik on the head with it. "OWWW!"  
  
He turned groggily, blinking up at Yami Bakura. " What was that for, you baka?!"  
  
" You wouldn't get up!"  
  
Malik yawned. " Really? I don't know what's wrong with me. Suddenly I'm so sleepy...." His voice trailed.  
  
The others shared a nervous glance. Malik did , indeed look exhausted.  
  
" We need you awake, Malik." Yami said sternly.  
  
" Give it up, pharaoh, he's about to pass out." said Yami Bakura. " You and your hikari can wake him up if need be...if I don't destroy that spirit myself."  
  
Yami Bakura said the last part so furiously, that Yugi moved behind Yami.  
  
" Well , he won't show his ugly mug unless we sleep." Yami Bakura added, disgusted at the cowardice of that creature. " You and your hikari keep watch."  
  
Malik was already out again, his tan arms wrapped tightly around his rod.  
  
Yugi and Yami crawled into their sleeping bags behind the couch. Bakura and his Yami got into the sofa bed.  
  
Bakura sat , but didn't lie down. Even though he was tired, he was not over his fear of sleep. He pulled a magazine from under the table. After a while, Yami Bakura noticed that the boy wasn't reading, just staring blankly into space.  
  
He pulled himself into sitting position. The shift in the mattress caused Bakura to sway. The thief caught him. /Steady, hikari./  
  
Bakura stiffened in surprise, then slowly relaxed in his Yami's grip.  
  
They had their backs to Yugi and Yami who were peeping from behind the sofa.  
  
/ I thought he was acting different./ said Yugi, as the white haired Yami smoothed his hikari's hair. / See? He does care about Bakura./  
  
/ Maybe, aibou./ Yami agreed, sounding half believing, as he watched the tomb robber lie the boy against the mattress.  
  
Yami Bakura was trying to make Bakura sleep and stop arguing. / You haven't eaten , you haven't rested well at all, you'll get sicker than you were!/  
  
/ But Yami, I don't want.../ protested the boy.  
  
/ You are sleeping. Now./ the thief said, making it clear that the conversation was through.  
  
Bakura rolled onto his stomach, seeking some comfort in the feel of the mattress. But he felt cold , and afraid inside. That thing was coming back for him, it was a matter of time.   
  
He kept trying to remind himself that Yami Yugi, Malik, and Yugi were now there to help. But the whole prospect of just waiting for someone to attack, and hoping you were able to stop them...he gave a slight tremble. What if it claimed him for good?  
  
Yami Bakura watched his hikari, willing him with his mind to relax and sleep. He crawled closer to the boy, allowing him to lean against him. Keeping him close was the only way he could think of protecting him   
  
He allowed himself the faintest trace of a smile when Bakura seemed calmed by his presence.   
  
They both lay there , and soft snores told them that Yugi and Yami had finally nodded off. For a while , Yami Bakura wondered if anything would actually happen. Then he felt it. The air stilled. The very breath in his lungs turned cold.  
  
A sinister energy force was drawing nearer. Bakura began to tremble at his side. The thief pulled the boy to him. He slipped the Ring around his neck. No one was taking his hikari. Bakura was what was left of everything good in him.  
  
" Y-yami?" Bakura stammered, looking at him through groggy eyes. He sounded frightened.  
  
" I...I'm sorry hikari. Just for a while." Yami Bakura whispered.  
  
The Ring glowed , and there was just one white haired boy on the mattress, seemingly Bakura Ryou. Except in another instant, he looked like the tomb robber again.  
  
/Yami?!/ his hikari's voice was now only heard in his own mind.   
  
Yami Bakura could feel the boy pounding on the walls of their soul room, trying to break free, and be himself again.  
  
/ It's the only way to protect you./ the thief said softly.  
  
/ W-what do you mean?/ Bakura asked, his panic ebbing slightly.  
  
/ He's here./ was his Yami's only explanation.  
  
//So you know I'm here?// hissed a familiar voice inside their mind.   
  
" Show yourself." The thief said.  
  
A young man with black hair , and yellow eyes materialized before the joined hikari and Yami. His white pants were torn at the knees. He wore only a green vest over his bare chest. But by his transparency, he was clearly a spirit.  
  
" You won't get to my hikari so easily." Yami Bakura said smugly, sure he had the upper hand in this.  
  
But the black haired entity only smiled. Not a nice smile. // No , you were a step ahead of me on that. However..,//  
  
The spirit moved towards Malik, who lay asleep. // I anticipated you might choose to defend in this way. I could still try to take your little hikari, but that's too much work. Too messy.//  
  
Yami Bakura felt the blood drain from his face as the realization hit him. Malik.  
  
// Shall I just take your young friend, hmm?// the spirit smirked wider than ever, letting a tanned finger lightly brush Malik's head The blonde didn't stir.  
  
" Don't be an idiot!" Yami Bakura laughed, trying to hide his fear. " Are you a fool? He wields the Sennen Rod, he'll know if you try to break into his mind."  
  
The yellow eyed one chuckled.// You truly have forgotten me. I never was any one's fool. The tomb guardian will not wake. I was always more gifted in spells. He's been under mine for a quite a while, I just allowed him to wake long enough so that you would never suspect me.//  
  
He gave his dark ponytail a toss. // Make no mistake, I don't need the Rod to defeat you, though that is tempting.....//  
  
Yami Bakura's lip curled. " You seem very sure of yourself."  
  
// I desire a shadow game with you.// the spirit smiled sweetly. // Just like the old days.//  
  
" And what makes you think I'll accept?!" the tombrobber snarled.  
  
The young man sighed dramatically. // I think it would be pretty obvious, even to someone as dense as you.//  
  
Malik's body glowed a green aura, then he twitched convulsively.  
  
/Malik!/ Yami Bakura heard his hikari cry in the back of his mind. / Yami, he'll seize Malik's body!/  
  
" Leave him alone, coward!" the thief hissed, angrily. " You're business is with me."  
  
The yellow eyes glowed. " Then we will play the game?"  
  
The thief glared at his opponent. He was trapped. If he refused, Malik could get hurt. The only reason the blonde Egyptian was in the predicament was because he'd come to help them. Yami Bakura couldn't ignore that. And Malik had no Yami to guard him.  
  
Still glaring his tomb robber's glare, he answered, " Yes. But first you will tell me who you are, and why you have sought me out."  
  
// You are not setting the conditions, thief sama." The honorary suffix was spat sarcastically. // However...why not? I can't taste the full fruits of my revenge, if you don't even know who destroyed you in the end.//  
  
With a truly manic smile, the spirit chanted something under his breath, his eyes gleaming brighter all the while.  
  
Yami no Bakura and his hikari 's world darkened around them. Then all was black.  
  
( I have a thing for cliff hangers, don't I? Oh well, it is 1:35 am, officially too early in the morning for me to care much. By the way, my midterms went well, and my ACT is taken! ^^ MERRY CHRISMAS!)  
  
inulover: it is before duelist kingdom.  
  
Lunis: yeah, I'm glad they're over.  
  
Oklina: I just made them act, like I figured they would thanx^^  
  
DarkMagicianGirlH: Yeah , that's his name. Finally I have it right.  
  
Dreaming Child: Thankyou^^ In the Egypt Arc, Yami Bakura is always referred to as Bakura to my knowledge, or even thief Bakura.  
  
Ciu Sune: Yes, I have updated! You called me V, didn't you?^^  
  
ElleFATE: That's okay, I've updated now, and it's like 2 pages longer than normal.  
  
Yami Hitokiri: Yes, poor Yami Bakura no baka.  
  
Hyoznryu: thanx^^  
  
Dark anime: arigato gozaimasu!  
  
Mel: *glomps Mel*  
  
Yami Maleci: they were interesting.  
  
Hikaru: I believe he was faithful to Yami. I dunno why he turned on him.  
  
KadoShujinSara: Busy? That must really be bothersome.  
  
AngelofAllEnding: I never understand your review. As of late. 


	18. A Thief's Past Seto Kaiba's Worries

There was a thud as the white haired thief fell over and onto the floor. Yellow eyes scanned the living room. The two multicolored haired boys behind the couch remained motionless. The smaller one turned, but remained asleep. And of course the blonde would not be moving anytime soon.  
  
The black haired Egyptian smiled , and raised both hands, palms down , over his fellow tomb robber's head. He chanted softly under his breath.  
  
* * * * *   
  
" So tell me again why we can't eat the ones we already have?" Mokuba Kaiba asked his older brother as the driver made a left turn.   
  
" I told you already, I hate that frozen, freezer burnt crap." Kaiba said irritably, as the car pulled up to the pizza palace. " If I have to eat pizza, we're eating one that's been freshly made.  
  
Mokuba rolled his eyes and stepped out of the limo. A light breeze rippled through his dark hair. " Hey , isn't this the part of Domino where Bakura lives?"  
  
" Yeah, and?" asked Kaiba, lifting an eyebrow as they walked through the door.  
  
" Ah , Mr. Kaiba, it'll be ready in a moment! Go ahead and get your fountain drinks." The young lady behind the counter smiled at them both. She was getting used to seeing them. Mokuba always dragged his brother there when he got a pizza craving.  
  
" And ," said Mokuba as Kaiba began filling his drink, and taking a cup for himself, " why don't you admit that you want to visit him?"  
  
" WHA - ahh!" Kaiba cast a swift look around to see if anyone had seen all he coke he'd spilled on the counter.  
  
" Aren't you going to clean that?"  
  
" No , they have workers for that." Kaiba snapped. "Who said I wanted to visit Bakura?"  
  
" Yugi." Mokuba chirped, smiling sweetly.  
  
" What does that baka know?" the CEO scoffed.  
  
" Well I just thought that if you wanted to, maybe since we were in the neighborhood we should go." Mokuba said nonchalantly , then he spotted a video game in the corner, fished some change out of his pocket and made a bee line for it.  
  
Kaiba sighed , and sat down at a table with his drink. He did not want to go visit Bakura. Why should he? He wasn't worried.  
  
A flash back nagged at him: A little boy sat in a desk doing his homework like a normal little boy. Unlike a normal little boy with a leather collar around his neck. Unlike a normal little boy with a whip pointed at his head.  
  
" You thought you'd bought yourself a ticket to easy living. Think again boy, you'll have to earn your right to live under my roof." Gonzaburo Kaiba sneered.   
  
Kaiba shook himself to rid his mind of the memory. He didn't need to be thinking of Gonzaburo now.   
  
But the image of Bakura holding his bloodied arm ...his frightened face.....it still haunted him.  
  
* * * *   
  
He remembered....the village he grew up in had burned. That much was certain. He bore a double crossed scar on one side of his face, because he'd been burned in the process of escaping.   
  
A young boy clenched his fists , as tears escaped his tightly closed eye lids. He threw his head back. " I will never forgive....I WILL NOT FORGET WHAT YOU HAVE DONE! PHAROAH SAMA!"  
  
He'd stumbled out of the ash and dust. Stealing had always been common in thief town. You were expected to steal. Now he really had no choice. He had nothing. He had no one. And he'd have to steal to survive.  
  
Well, he wasn't quite alone. There was another boy who survived. A year older than him. He had black hair, that he always kept in a ponytail. And yellow eyes.   
  
It was strange really. Thief Bakura's only testament to being an Egyptian was his dark eyes. His pale hair color had often resulted in him being scorned at , or shunned. However he was able to entertain many of the other thieves with his knife dancing skills. So after a year he was generally accepted  
  
That was when he was eight years old. He didn't remember his parents. But it was okay, wasn't it? After all, he could survive by entertaining people for a while.( Plus, he was good with weapons. Maybe one day he'd even make daggers!)  
  
On the other hand, his companion, had the right hair color , but a strange eye color. And they were the only two known survivors of Kuru Eruna.  
  
The dark haired boy...who was he? He'd always made the lighter haired one uneasy. There was always something too violent, not quite right about his 'friend.'  
  
His fellow seemed obsessed with the idea that one or the other must be the better thief. They proved this through games, though yellow eyes usually won. He was very gifted in spells, and used them to his advantage.  
  
But today would be different. The pale haired thief called out challengingly. " Today you will yield your title to me."  
  
The boy threw his red cloak to the ground , and pulled out his knife. " We play a real thief's game. The knife game."  
  
" And how are you so sure that this means you'll get my title?" the dark haired one mocked, eyes narrowing.  
  
" Because in knife throwing , and knife dancing, there are no magic tricks." Thief Bakura laughed confidently. " And while you may be a master magician, you're no master thief. That has always been me."  
  
" I am the master thief!" the elder one spat angrily.  
  
" Then beat me in a game without using magic."  
  
A malicious smile crossed the boy's face. " Sounds like you're afraid. I won't use magic - for the most part. But may I make a proposal?"  
  
" I'm not afraid!" the white haired thief scowled. " Name your proposition."  
  
" We'll play your game...but it will be a Yami no Game."  
  
" Yami no Game." Thief Bakura said , looking thoughtful.   
  
He hesitated. He'd been expecting it. He'd never liked this guy, but in the end it came down to this? Still, he was determined. This annoying gnat had used magic to cheat too many times.   
  
" So you finally show yourself for what you are. Be sure it is what you want. I'm playing to win."  
  
The other boy smiled evilly. " Yosh. Let's go."  
  
He did not remember how the game went. There was so much he didn't remember. He just knew that he HAD to win. In a shadow game , only one survived. And he had to survive to take revenge for his village. Unlike his fellow thief, he had a sense of honor, however twisted.  
  
And so , he did win. He remembered the yellow eyed young man's voice scream at him as he was swallowed by the darkness. " There's no way! You must have cheated! What magic did you use?!"  
  
" I'm not claiming I've never cheated. I am a tomb robber after all." Thief Bakura smiled a satisfied smile as he watched his opponent slowly vanish. " But against you in a game of skill , without magic, it would have been like kicking a street orphen."  
  
His expression turned serious. " We never liked one another. But I thought you at least respected me as a rival. No, you would have sacrificed me to the darkness without a second thought. Being the only other surviving thief , I have never tried to harm you. But you have turned on me, so I turn on you."  
  
" Curse you!" the dark haired thief screeched in rage.  
  
The white haired thief continued. " You were too confident, and relied too heavily on your magic. But neither of those were the crime that destroyed you. I knew you would eventually try to destroy me, and go after the pharoah's power on your own."  
  
Yellow eyes widened in shock. " How...how did you..."  
  
Thief Bakura laughed a cynical laugh. " Do you think I never talk to other thieves or criminals? Do you think it's impossible to get information underground?! Yes, I knew you'd betray me, I was ready. I planned the game carefully. No, in the end, your ruthlessness killed you."  
  
His opponent gave a blood curdling scream as he vanished. The shadow realm faded. The victor was standing alone in the desert. He felt empty.  
  
If it had been anyone else, he would be gloating about his victory, but as it was, there was no one to gloat to, and he really was the 'Thief Sama' indeed now.  
  
" You fool, Penta." he said angrily. " You could have took revenge with me for our people, but you threw away your life instead."  
  
He concentrated on his anger. Focus on the pharaoh, focus on getting the items that cost the people of Kuru Eruna their lives. Anger was so much easier to deal with than the other emotions that threatened to consume him.  
  
He smiled bitterly. "Soon it will be time to pay Prince Sama a visit. Ninety nine sacrifices he took to make the Sennen items. And so I will sacrifice him, and his 'respected' priests. Those items belong to me! Kukukukuku!"  
  
( That concludes this chapter. Now it's early in the morning again. So go read that, and tell me if it made ANY sense. Happy New Year! ^^)  
  
Lunis - I dunno, was it exciting? (curious)  
  
Yami hitokiri - yes that he does.  
  
Dark Cyrin - Glad I kept you interested! Thanx! (hug)  
  
Dreaming Child - eventually, that is likely.  
  
DMGHikaru - Yes^^ I updated.  
  
Mel: Thankyou. I hope I did okay with Penta.  
  
LAKenobi- So glad it's appreciated^^ Yaoi is not for me either.  
  
Dark Sephy - thanx for all your reviews^^!  
  
Ciu Sune - Sure, V is fine. Yes Malik is a hikari. If it were Yami Malik you'd know , trust me. He's insane.   
  
Grave Robbers Aman - ^^ Yup, cliffies are nice things to play with.  
  
KHikaru - Yup , sure is! Go here http ://members.shaw.ca/jenniyah/frame02a.htm Read the Ancient Egypt Arc. 


	19. Bakura Has to Choose

Yami Bakura groaned and opened his eyes. He felt Bakura make a similar sound of discomfort. His head was throbbing madly. He was shivering even though the floor beneath him wasn't that cold.  
  
His eyed widened and he jerked up his head. The realization hit him hard. Bakura - could he have seen....?  
  
Penta grinned down at him cruelly. " Yes, tomb robber san, your hikari saw everything."  
  
The thief gritted his teeth, and picked himself off the ground. If Penta had been a halfway reasonable , sane, person he might have been disturbed at how his former companion was glaring at him.   
  
But sense it was pretty obvious the yellow eyed thief had none of these qualities, he only seemed pleased with Yami Bakura's reaction.  
  
Bakura himself stayed silent. Well, even if it was a memory, it was still pretty disturbing to watch his Yami send a former companion to the shadow realm. It shouldn't have surprised him , his Yami had done that before.   
  
Only it seemed that this time, it was his Yami who had been done the wrong. It was not a perspective that Bakura was used to seeing his Yami in, and it felt weird. He had sensed confusion, and anger. But that hadn't gotten to him so much as the fact that his other half felt hurt, and betrayed.  
  
He didn't like Penta. And even though he had admitted to himself he was being naïve, Yami Bakura had still hoped he was wrong about his fellow Kuru Eruna survivor. They were the last of their own. The last in the legacy of infamous thief town.  
  
And most of the anger came from hoping he was wrong. Why should he feel that way? He'd grown up in Kuru Eruna. He knew what kind of people lived there, and what they were capable of, even though some of the ones who died might have been more like himself.  
  
And he knew, what it was like to be sneered at because of his hair color, and to have to scrape a living off of dancing with knives, and occasionally stealing them when he could.  
  
Penta was viewed as different, even scary because of his eye color. Mostly people left him alone. He hadn't had a good reputation even in the tomb robber village.  
  
But he knew what it was like to be different just the same. So shouldn't they have been able to understand, if not accept each other?   
  
He had to win the shadow game. Because to lose would have meant worse than death. That's what this spirit had tried to do his Yami. All for a title and a little bit of power?  
  
Bakura inwardly shuddered.   
  
' He's insane.' he thought. 'Just insane.'  
  
He didn't know what to say to Yami Bakura. And maybe it was better to stay silent.  
  
" It was my choice when and how I would tell my hikari about my past." hissed his Yami, shaking with fury.  
  
" Meaning that you would never have told him." Penta scoffed, disdainfully. " And don't get high and mighty on me: I'm sure you've looked into a few of HIS memories without permission."  
  
Yami Bakura was silent. But surprisingly it was Yami who saved him from having to spend much time feeling ashamed or uncomfortable. He was waking up. And so was Yugi.  
  
Yugi yawned. " Whaaa - are you two still awake talking?"  
  
He was rubbing his eyes sleepily. But Yami noticed that Bakura and his Yami were one again at the moment, and immediately jumped to his feet. Seeing his new dark haired foe, he glared.  
  
" So you are the one who has been intruding in Bakura and his Yami's mind." he said softly.  
  
" Sorry that we have never been introduced, Pharoah Sama, but this cur -" Here Penta pointed at Yami Bakura, all the while putting on a wounded air. " - sent me to shadow realm before I had the chance. And believe me, I would not have failed in taking over your kingdom."  
  
Yugi looked at the thief warily. " Who are you, and what do you want?"  
  
" I want a shadow game with these two." replied Penta, grinning wickedly at Yugi.   
  
" You wanted a shadow game with ME!" shouted Yami Bakura. " Keep my hikari out of this! You've done enough to him!"  
  
~ Yami, maybe I could help.~ Bakura protested.  
  
~ Stay out of this, hikari!~ the thief snapped in response.  
  
" That's really too bad." Penta sneered. " Because he's the one who's going to choose the game we play. After all you chose last time. I think it's only common courtesy to let the boy pick this time."  
  
" I refuse to let you involve him!" the white haired tomb robber raged back.  
  
The room went quiet. Penta's smirk vanished. He was glaring right into Yami Bakura's eyes. " You will involve him, Thief Sama."  
  
He walked over to Malik, picked up the Rod.  
  
" You can't use the Sennen Rod on us!" Yami laughed " No one can use a Sennen item without going insane unless it has chosen them."  
  
" I'm not going to use it the way you think I will, Pharoah."  
  
Penta drew the dagger of the Sennen Rod. He placed the blade at Malik's throat.  
  
" Malik!" Yugi cried, in alarm, as he watched a fine trickle of blood run down the blonde Egyptian's neck.  
  
" It was a warning cut, Bakura tachi." said the black haired thief in a dangerous voice. " If you don't agree to my terms, I'll get rid of your friend the messy way. As you demonstrated to me long ago, you don't need magic to kill efficiently."  
  
~ Yami, just do what he says!~ Bakura begged. ~ My protection is not worth Malik's life!~  
  
" Why won't he wake up?" Yugi asked Yami, almost crying.  
  
" Because this traitor has a spell on him." Yami Bakura supplied the answer dully.  
  
" Make your choice!" Penta snapped impatiently. " I want my revenge!"  
  
~ Yami, please! I ...I'm not afraid to die if I'm with you...~ Bakura said hesitantly.  
  
~ Hikari....~  
  
If Bakura died , he would be alone again. In the Sennen Ring more another millennia. He didn't say this to his hikari, but he feared it would happen. Not so much the imprisonment. He would lose his innocent little light.  
  
He felt like something was stuck in his throat. How could this boy have become so significant to him?  
  
~ Who says we have to lose? I know the perfect way to beat him.~ Bakura sounded very confident. ~ You asked me to trust you. Now you need to trust me, Yami. Please.~  
  
~............~  
  
Yami and Yugi watched as Bakura sharply turned and headed for the stairs. " We know which game we want to play. Give us fifteen minutes to get ready."  
  
He glowered over his shoulder. " But make no mistake, you'll regret it as much as last time."  
  
Yami and Yugi were both glaring at Penta , as the white haired tomb robber disappeared up the stairs.  
  
" You're evil." Yugi growled. " What did you ever have against Bakura kun?"  
  
" The hikari?" The thief answered indifferently. " Nothing, except that he is apart of that fool. And to destroy him, would be destroying the other completely."  
  
He smiled maniacally. " Thief Bakura's spirit will be broken, and his hikari will be dead, just like I was dead!"  
  
" You're twisted." Yami spat."  
  
Upstairs, the Yami and hikari had split off. Bakura opened his closet , and dragged out a trunk. It had duck tape and bolts, and so many locks it was hardly recognizable as a trunk. It was pulled from a panel on the wall that Yami Bakura had never known was there.  
  
" Lock pick please."  
  
Yami Bakura reached into his pocket and handed it to the boy. He was mildly interested to know that his hikari could pick locks.   
  
He lifted an eyebrow. " Mind telling me why you couldn't use a key?"  
  
" Because I threw it away." answered the boy simply, as he began to work on the locks.  
  
The Yami waited for a while , then heaving an exaggerated sigh, pulled out his own lock pick. " I'll help. It'll take forever by yourself. What's in here anyway?"  
  
" You'll see in a moment, Yami."  
  
When the last lock popped open, and the last of the duck tape was ripped away , the trunk opened.  
  
They both peered in at its contents. There was a long silence.  
  
" Hikari, are you sure?" Yami Bakura whispered.  
  
" Hai, Yami, I'm very sure." Bakura said, fiercely.   
  
He lifted out a piece.   
  
" Monster World. The game I never lost. That's how we can beat him."  
  
Author Note: Sorry it's late. But it was homecoming week, and I was busy. We have the dance tonight. I was pretty depressed this morning and yesterday and just couldn't type. Speaking of typing, have any of you ever typed with gloves? It's interesting. * laughs *  
  
Shiningcharizard: Arigato! I prefer to think of it as bonding too.^^  
  
ElleFATE: Yes. Kukukukukukuku!  
  
Yami Hitokiri: Another person who likes the laugh. Personally, it cracks me up.  
  
Manga nut: Good, glad it was understandable.  
  
Dreaming Child. He's always had a soft spot - it's Mokuba^^  
  
Chibi Death: Look out, my plot will destroy all! Kukukuku. (couldn't resist.) I dunno. I read the manga, and it's pretty obvious that Yami Bakura likes Baklura to some extent. He got really ticked when a teacher told Bakura to shave his hair off if he wanted to continue going to school - so he tracks down the teacher and turns him into a game piece for Monster World, so that he can't be a bother to his hikari anymore. Not that Bakura knew what had happened.  
  
DM Hikaru: I will say this: Kaiba does serve an important part.  
  
Lunis: ^^glad someone likes Penta.  
  
Grave Robber: yup, but in anime, there are always cliffies. Really I can't seem to help it.  
  
Mel: (big glompies) I dunno, I just simply type what comes out of this head of mine.  
  
Ciu Sune: Yay, everyone understood the flash backs.^^ 


	20. Not the Lord of Darkness Anymore

Note to readers: Monster World is not Duel Monsters or as some call it, Magic and Wizards....nor did I make up Monster World. It is a real game, (fat chance of ever seeing it in the U.S.) and it was Bakura's favorite game in the manga. That is, until he became too afraid to play it , because his friends kept slipping into comas, or what seemed to be comas...let's take a moment to guess to who was behind that......... Anyway, if I make mistakes, forgive me. I had a very vague description on how this is played. All I can really do is make it interesting.^^  
  
Bakura carefully assembled the pieces, choosing the ones he thought he could manipulate the easiest. If he was Penta playing this game, then how would he try to defeat himself and his Yami?  
  
Yami Bakura scowled down at his hikari. Maybe Bakura deserved it, and maybe he didn't , but he was furious with him. Why did he have to grow closer to the boy? Maybe if hadn't gotten to care so much, seemed colder, Penta would have never picked up on the fact that Bakura meant something to him. Maybe he would have chosen his actions and his words more carefully.  
  
Or better yet, Bakura could have just point blank refused, and pretended he didn't mind seeing Malik get hurt. He could have still stood up to the challenge on his own, and Penta may have bought it. But that wasn't his hikari.  
  
He had to go and show concern for Malik. How could someone, who hid their concern for themself so well from the world, slip up so easily there?  
  
No, he had to have some brilliant idea that was sure to get him killed. Just like when he was trapped in the Change of Heart Card.  
  
" Yami?" Bakura, asked noticing his other half's demeanor. " What's wrong?"  
  
" What's wrong? Oh nothing except that Malik's being held hostage downstairs by that freak, Yugi and the Pharoah who demolished my home are IN MY HOUSE, and you've gone and done something stupid , as usual!" Yami Bakura spat sarcastically.  
  
Bakura looked mildly surprised with this outburst, rather than hurt. " Well if that's all, then we ought to be fine."  
  
"WHAT?!" roared the Yami in disbelief.  
  
" Well, not so surprisingly as I do share a life with you, I can think of situations that have been worse." Bakura explained, trying a cheerful approach. "Both of us are still here."  
  
The clever little brat, thought Yami Bakura. He's not letting on that he knows I'm worried, however he does know. Curse him.  
  
He was angrier still, that his hikari could tap deeper into his feelings than he knew.  
  
" Listen - if you die , I'm not to blame!" Yami Bakura said suddenly.   
  
With that he stormed out the room.  
  
Bakura looked after his Yami, troubled.   
  
" I would not blame you." He said quietly. Would you blame yourself? he added silently in his thoughts.  
  
He was alone in the room. He sighed and stood up. He had all that he needed for this game.  
  
He didn't feel afraid, really. Just hollow and sad. " He's angry at me. What am I going to do if he starts to distance himself from me? I can do this, but not alone."  
  
Feeling empty indeed , Bakura hauled the 'necessities' downstairs.  
  
It was a board game. And an RPG. That's what Monster World was. And there were pieces of terrain that could be added on, and change the story completely.  
  
Yami Bakura in the meantime, was waiting by the stairs. He was caught between feeling annoyed at his hikari, and wanting to reassure him. The boy smiled at him briefly as he walked down stairs , but didn't really make eye contact.   
  
The thief thought, 'Great, I've upset him again. Why does he have to take things so - '  
  
The tomb robber paused in his thoughts when he noticed Bakura was way ahead of him, and hurried to catch up.  
  
Bakura began setting up the board in the living room.  
  
Yami, isn't that...? Yugi began.  
  
Hai, aibou. It looks like Bakura has chosen Monster World. Yami answered.  
  
Penta looked genuinely interested. " A board game?"  
  
" Hai. You get two dice. One is numbered 1-10 and the other 20-30 or so on. You roll for your character's attack power. The closer you are to zero the higher the attack power you get, but the further away you get from zero, the weaker." Bakura explained.  
  
Penta looked as though he found this odd, but left it be. He noticed a small computer at one end of the board. His eyes narrowed at the new contraption. " What I that?"  
  
" The game control. That person plays Zork, the Dark Lord in the Kingdom of monster world. Meaning -"  
  
" Meaning that would be me." Yami Bakura said, cutting him off and smirking.  
  
Bakura frowned. He had dreaded this part, but he could no longer avoid it. " Actually Yami, if we are on the same side, then Penta must be Zork."  
  
"NANI?!" bellowed Yami Bakura. He pointed at Penta. " HIM?! This traitor , this cheat , is not the 'lord' of anything, let alone the darkness! I -"  
  
" No, he's right." Penta said , with an evil smirk of his own. " In this shadow game I am not allowing you two to fight in one body."  
  
" You'd kill him!"Yami cried, gesturing at Bakura.   
  
" Bakura's a hikari! He can't survive in the Shadow Realm!" Yugi cried, not soon forgetting his own experience.  
  
Penta waved that away indifferently. " My magic would protect them ...." Here he grinned maliciously. " ..assuming they defeated me before it wore off."  
  
" What do you mean 'them'?" Yami Bakura snapped. " I am not the hikari. I am strong enough. The shadow realm can't harm me."  
  
" I mean him." Penta jerked a thumb over his shoulder at Yugi, snickering a little.   
  
" Yugi isn't playing the game!" Yami protested.   
  
" No." Penta glared at Yami. " But you are all going to the shadow realm, and I need him as your insurance that you won't pull anything foolish."  
  
Yami let out a yell of rage, and leaped forward. He grabbed the thief by the collar of his clothing. Penta just smiled. " See? You are already reckless. I don't what kind of powers you have, and you might even harm me." He laughed like he doubted it. " But I could hurt Malik even more."  
  
Yami's eyes widened. Then he growled and backed off.  
  
Yugi looked afraid, but determined. He stayed silent. He felt better knowing they would actually see the match.  
  
" We've wasted time. Let's begin."  
  
The room seemed to ripple like water , and faded out into the blackness. All that remained was the game board , and the sofa that Malik lay asleep on.  
  
Penta walked over to the game control. A frown of displeasure overtook his face. " It seems your hikari has already programmed your characters. Pity. I think you'd have made a wonderful drudge or peasant."  
  
" Do you?" Yami Bakura smiled, sarcastically. " Well that's about all a person needs to amount to anyway to take you down."  
  
Penta laughed. " You're cocky as always. Good. It will make savoring your defeat more enjoyable."  
  
Two game pieces rose from the board. Bakura's white priest, and a character with eyes narrowed in an annoyed look, a brown garb, pointy shoes, and a belt tucked full of daggers. It had Yami Bakura's hair, and Yami was furiously struggling to keep from laughing.   
  
Yugi, lost in thoughts , and in all his innocence never dreaming they would come out of his mouth said , "Oh my. A psychotic porquipine wearing pointy shoes. And it's armed with daggers."  
  
Yami Bakura , who had been staring in disbelief up until now, turned and yelled , " WHY YOU - !"  
  
"Aieeeeeeeeee! Gomen!" Yugi ran to hide behind Yami who had lost all control doubled over laughing.  
  
" Well I can't tell the difference overall, tomb robber!" Yami gasped, chuckling wildly.  
  
Alarmed, Bakura put a restraining hand on his Yami's shoulder. A vein went in his head. Invisible steam seemed to be rising off of him. " U-URESAI!" (means 'shut up'.)  
  
Penta who looked very amused indeed at Yami Bakura's humiliation only said , " For the first , and probably last time, I have to agree with the Pharoah."  
  
Yami Bakura snatched up his dice glaring at Penta. " I'm going to wipe that smug look of your face!"  
  
" Very well. Game start."  
  
( I don't know how to feel about this chapter. I'm glad the game finally has begun. And I don't know if it'll last more than two chapters. Man, I'm gonna have a job thinking up a scenario for this. I also have a retreat next weekend. And a convention for beta three days this week. So if next weekend I haven't updated it isn't because I abandoned the fic, it's because I couldn't write.)  
  
DMG Hikaru: Nope. As you can see it is a totally different game.  
  
Rikki the Fox: Well, I've only read part one of monster world. So I dunno how accurate this'll be.  
  
Grave Robbers Aman: I agree. I made him to be a villain after all.  
  
Shining Charizard: No, can't say I've used my elbow^^  
  
Ciu Sune: The dance was fun. And I feel allot better. Thank you.  
  
Manga nut: lol. Yes Penta is a freakish thing, isn't he?  
  
JudyNFran: Ok. I'm usually polite to reviewers, and I will continue to try, but you have royally peeved me. I do believe I pointed out my little 'no no' somewhere in one of the chapters. Yup, I did. Read before you review. And I don't mind when people review about my mistakes, but while you're at it, you could at least review the story as well.  
  
Lunis: writing the actual match will be tough. *sigh *  
  
Yami Hitokiri: No, Bakura is not weak at all. No one weak could have ever gone through what he went through without being insane.  
  
Mel: thanks^^ I have been busy as well.  
  
Chibi Death: I never said he killed the teacher. He trapped him in a game piece. Actually, I dunno his fate. Yami Bakura said that the teacher didn't treat Bakura with respect, so....in his weird little mind. Anyway, in the last chapter his guard was down. Which happens to the best of us. He can afford to be sentimental.  
  
KokoroHikaru: no links seem to be working for manga lately.*frown 


	21. Shadow Game Starts Unity

" The Shadow Game starts now." said Penta softly, a malicious , gleeful light shining in his yellow eyes. " I ask you as I did before, Thief Sama: are you afraid?"  
  
The dice knocked together in Yami Bakura's tightly clenched fist. " My answer is the same it was a millennia ago, as will be the outcome. Except this time you won't come back."  
  
Bakura watched the two spirits lock eyes. He could almost feel an aura crackling between them.  
  
He wondered if they even remembered he was there. For a moment they seemed to be in there own world, their own private arena. He felt like he was only standing on the side.  
  
Yami Bakura grabbed his little character - not without giving it a look of revulsion- and moved it to the forest.   
  
Why are you going there? Bakura asked his Yami. You are most likely to get attacked there.  
  
So? You can't win this game without fighting. Yami Bakura retorted.  
  
An RPG is not just fighting. his hikari argued. You have to visit towns, get supplies, talk to people...  
  
Worry about yourself, hikari.  
  
Off to the side Yugi whispered. ". Bakura's glaring at his Yami. And Yami Bakura looks very annoyed. What do you think is going on?"  
  
Yami sighed. " My guess is that they are already arguing amongst themselves."  
  
" Are you going to move?" Penta's voice shook Bakura out off his mental argument with his Yami.  
  
" Hai." said Bakura , sighing and moving his piece to a town. " I'll start here."  
  
" It's not good." said Yugi, in a low, tense voice. " They are not working together. They can't beat him if their efforts are divided."  
  
" I agree, aibou." Yami replied, looking uncharacteristically apprehensive. " I hope they realize this in time."  
  
Bakura's piece was greeted by a middle aged man in rags. He felt his stomach clench. It was his old gym teacher, the one that had told him to either cut his hair or not return to school.  
  
Yami Bakura wore an expression of cold amusement; he remembered the teacher too.   
  
The ragged piece blinked up in confusion at seeing two Bakura's. He concluded that being a game piece for so long had finally driven him mad, and went along with his role play.  
  
" Welcome stranger. Either leave me, or come to my tavern in town. Hurry on, and you may beat your opponent down faster. Stay , and you may learn something worthwhile about your enemy."  
  
" Then I choose to stay." Bakura said. " Tell me what you know."  
  
When they walked toward the tavern, Bakura learned that there was a band of orphan children hiding in the east mountains. Rumor was they had opposed Zork, surviving many skirmishes, and may have something to defeat them.  
  
Exiting the tavern, he saw a girl selling medecine. He had no money though, and felt sickened further when he recognized her from his junior high class.  
  
Feeling rather pale, and reminded painfully again of why he'd put this game away in the first place, he ended his turn.  
  
Yami Bakura eagerly moved his piece towards the castle, making no signs of heading towards the mountains. There was a beeping sound , and some monsters appeared on the stat board.  
  
Yami Bakura gave the dice a role. He got a zero and an eight.  
  
Bakura gasped. That was luck indeed for his Yami to have gotten a low number like that.  
  
"Take this!" the white haired thief said, challengingly.   
  
His spiky haired game piece attacked in a flurry of daggers. The wolven looking monster let out a howl of agony, glowed, fell to its side, and shattered into several pieces. Then it was no more.   
  
The other monster , however, had time to send it's own attack, and it was a level 10 monster. Certainly not enough to destroy Yami Bakura with a level 8 attack and defense, but enough to hurt him.  
  
It gave him a swipe of it's paws that sent the daggered piece staggering, with a bit of a bewildered look on its annoyed face. A bit of his life bar went down.   
  
" Counter attack!" Yami Bakura ordered, furiously.  
  
The piece complied, and destroyed the other monster. But for the first time, the millenium spirit seemed worried. His life bar wasn't it critical condition - yet. However, he had no means of healing himself.   
  
He was awarded some money, and that only irritated him further. He'd have to go back to the town after all to buy medecine. Bakura was in the town, yet he had no money.  
  
Apparently potions were needed to heal him. He vaguely remembered something about this. He'd never been an actual player, he'd always controlled the role play. He scowled and moved his piece away from the forest. How absoulutely aggravating!   
  
The line of Penta's mouth curved into a smirk as he watched his fellow tomb robber struggle. He was tempted to start gloating, but not yet. He would savor this moment and save the self praise for the right moment.   
  
In the mean time, the little hikari had no idea what was planned for him.  
  
Yami Bakura moved his piece back to the town and ended his turn.  
  
" A wasted effort." Yami commented quietly to Yugi. " He should have listened to Bakura."  
  
" Hai." Yugi agreed. " I think Yami no Bakura thinks so too. Of course he'll never admit it though."  
  
Bakura made his move towards the mountain plains. He could fight a weak monster there if he was attacked and get some money or items. The stat screen beeped, but not in the same ominous way it had when Yami Bakura had been attacked. It wasn't a monster.   
  
It was a fairy. It giggled merrily at him. Bakura smiled despite his situation.   
  
" If you answer my question right , I'll reward you." she said. " If you get it wrong, you must start the game over."  
  
Bakura tensed hoping it was not a hard question. " Yes?"  
  
" The mountains hide many secrets. Those who have not triumphed, but have not been conquered. Those who have been alone since birth. The young who need guidance, yet guide those many summers older than they. What does the mountains hide?"  
  
Bakura relaxed some. It wasn't difficult. It would have been if he had not talked to the tavern owner. Who had not triumphed over Zork , but had not been conquered by him? People who had been alone since birth were orphans.   
  
" The mountain orphans." Bakura replied.  
  
" Correct!" the fairy said all the more merrily. " Here"  
  
She threw Bakura's White Bishop a bag of money. " I can heal all the wounds you have received from monsters. Or you can choose to pause, and wait for a fellow traveller to catch up to you."  
  
" I'll wait." the hikari answered, ending his turn and hoping his Yami would take the hint and meet him.  
  
Why don't you keep going? Yami Bakura questioned his hikari.   
  
The last time this game was won, it was won by people working as a team. I believe it will be won that same way this time. Bakura answered.  
  
Yami Bakura met his hikari's serious gaze.   
  
I can't do this alone, Yami. the boy continued.   
  
The millenium spirit glanced stonily back at his other for a second.   
  
" Yami no Bakura!" yelled out Yugi whi could stay silent no longer. " You've got to help each each other! If you support one another you will win!"  
  
For the first time , Penta showed some reaction.  
  
" Uresai!" he snapped at Yugi. " You are a pawn and a spectator here! Be silent!"  
  
" Yugi's right, tomb robber." Yami said. " And Penta knows it too. He would not let you merge spirits because he is afraid of what you could do together."  
  
Yami Bakura's eyes flickered in some surprise. He looked at Penta who was still glaring furiously at the hikari. But he looked less confident. Tense.  
  
I think the baka Pharoah is correct, thought the thief. Penta is scared!  
  
" Think of what will be lost today if you fail, Yami Bakura." Yami urged. " Our hikari's and Malik will lose their lives. You and I will be lost in the shadow realm, and eventually lose our minds."  
  
Yami Bakura's expression went softer at the look of his his hikari's pleading eyes. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Malik still lying there, a strand of his blonde hair laying idly across his face. His arms still wrapped around the millenium rod.  
  
I had missed one important point, thought Yami no Yugi. If we are gone, Penta will have my puzzle, the ring, and the rod. If they do not drive him insaner than he is, he will still wield incredible power. And who knows what he will do to this world? And if my suspicions are right, Yami Bakura is the one who stole Pegasus's Eye. How long would it take for him to get Isis's necklace? Then the only person standing in his way would be Shadi.  
  
A fine trickle of sweat dripped down the pharoah's face.  
  
Seeing Yami so unnerved was one of the main things that shook Yami Bakura. Yami was always confident.  
  
He looked back at his hikari and smirked. "Well I sure don't want to spend eternity in this place with the Pharoah no Baka."  
  
Yugi made a strangled expression, and Yami face faulted. " That's ALL you can say?!!!"  
  
Bakura couldn't help but grin back.  
  
Yami Bakura moved his piece to meet Bakura's.   
  
Yet something put a damper on Bakura's lightened mood. Penta knew the odds weren't so favorable to him now, but he still had the look of a person who held an extra ace.But what was he hiding?  
  
" Enjoy each others support while it lasts." he taunted the two white haired ones. " There is a limit to how long the hikari's can survive here. And I'm guessing you have about forty minutes left."  
  
He let out a low snicker, and pointed at Bakura. " Including him." To Yami Bakura. " I wonder....just how long will you have an 'aibou'?"  
  
( Yay, the chapter was longer! I enjoyed writng this, though I was under the influence of the Lord of the Rings soundtrack while I wrote it. You know how they say music can affect you. Anyway, I'm think that the Kaiba's should pop up again soon. Ja ne, peeps.)  
  
Mel: I did try to take my time. I hope I made this all intersesting.  
  
Grave Robbers Aman: I'm glad someone likes my sense of humor.^^ * gives cookies*  
  
DMG Hikaru: I'm glad you liked that boring chapter.  
  
Shining Carizard: Am I right in assuming someone has a soft spot for Malik? ^^  
  
Hyozanryu: the description of his piece just popped out of my mind, strange mind it is...and well, I couldn't resist.  
  
Lunis: It was really a filler chapter, but thanks^^ I'm glad people are appreciating my sense of humor.  
  
KokoroHikaru: thanks. It was fun to write actually. * cries her praises to the Lord* My writer is unblocked.  
  
Manga nut: Isn't he always cute like that? No actually I have few clues how it works. I think the dice was correct, but I'm really playing this by ear.  
  
Ciu Sune: I am better, thankyou. Ok. Bakura is the White Bishop/Priest whicever. Y.Bakura is a pyschotic porquipine - joking - he's a little dagger throwing thief. I think Bakura did a good job with the character programming^^  
  
Elle FATE: Yes I too want to read that part of the manga badly. *pouts * 


	22. Game Characters and Choices

Bakura paled. Forty minutes? He and Yugi had less than an hour to live. So did Malik. He had to win this game. Quickly. He looked over at Yami Bakura.  
  
The thief was glaring daggers at his yellow eyed opponent. Penta hated them both so much for something that was his own fault? It was ludicrous. He'd always been an arrogant brat, but this time he had pushed him too far.   
  
The scum was going to kill his hikari, and the nearest person to a 'friend', he'd ever had. He couldn't speak for Yami, but he knew that the pharoah was fond of Yugi. He had to be furious also. He could sense it in the air.  
  
" How dare he be so casual!" Yami growled. " How dare he stand there looking so calm!"  
  
Yugi looked over at Malik. If only someone could use the rod. They could end this nightmare.  
  
Bakura lifted off the cover of the mountain. Inside were little figurines of children. They had been real people as well. They were some bratty first graders whom Yami Bakura had turned into game pieces because they annoyed him so much one day. That was the short story anyway. And they were the first individuals that Bakura almost didn't feel sorry to see sealed away.  
  
They immediately commenced in throwing stones at them.   
  
" Go away!"  
  
" Intruders! "  
  
" You're not welcome here, spiky-headed losers!"  
  
Bakura sweat dropped. Yami Bakura looked extremely agitated. His eyes were closed, and his mouth was twitching. Suddenly, " URESAI!"  
  
The mountain children automatically stopped and gawked up at him.  
  
Bakura took the moment of quiet to jump in with a question. " How do we defeat Zork?"  
  
A little girl with braids looked up at them pensively. " Don't know."  
  
" You lie!" Yami Bakura snapped.  
  
"Hey, he's not the game controller this time." said a chubby little boy. He looked over at Penta.  
  
" Yeah," added a brown haired kid. " There's a new freak controlling this game."  
  
" So he can't hurt us." continued the chubby kid.  
  
" We'll neeeeeeeeeeever teeeee-ell!" said the little girl gleefully, and the others laughed.  
  
A vein went in the tombrobber's head. " I am not the game controller, but I can still annihilate you annoying little bunions!"  
  
As he said those words, his character raised its daggers threateningly.   
  
" Uh, Yami? Is that okay in the role play?" Bakura asked  
  
" Who cares?!" the millenium spirit retorted  
  
The children seemed cowed by Yami Bakura's threat. But little did they know, it was Penta's solemn glare they were quelling under.  
  
I am in control of this game now. Things will be done differently. You brats will continue your role play, or you will die slowly. Understood?  
  
Of course, none of the others heard this. Penta was aiming his thoughts at the rebellious little game captives.  
  
" Aww, this is dull. Let's just tell them." said the brown haired boy.  
  
" Y-yeah." the girl stammered.  
  
" In the north forest you should find an outcast dragoon who should be able to give you a holy sword. You should be able to defeat Zork if you get it." muttered the chubby one sulkily.  
  
" North forest?" Bakura mused. " A dragoon?"  
  
" Let's move on, aibou." Yami Bakura urged, thinking about the time. To the children he growled, "If I find out you have lied, I won't kill you. I'll make you wish you were dead."  
  
The children let out a sigh of relief as their piece was lowered back over the board and closed off.  
  
Yami Bakura roled his dice. Luckily, he did not get a monster percentile number, so he was able to move on.  
  
At the entrance of the south forest stood a ragged little boy dressed in green. Beside him was a horse drawn buggy.  
  
" Greetings traveler." he said dully, in the voice of one who had long given up hope.  
  
He had quite a different affect on Yami and Yugi than the orphan children. This little humbled figure induced pity, not annoyance. He wiped his dirty face on his sleeve, but that made him look even more pathetic.  
  
" You can ride with me anywhere in the forest and not get caught by the monsters. The pay is extra if you take your companion along without him rolling his own dice. What will you do?"  
  
" How much is the pay?" Yami Bakura asked.  
  
" One hundred zenny." answered the child softly.  
  
Between the two of them they had two hundred.   
  
" We'll pay it." Yami Bakura said, sighing, all the while wondering if he couldn't steal it back. " Take us to the north forest."  
  
" There is one other condition before I let you onto my buggy." said the boy, pushing his blonde hair away from his pointed ears. " You must let me join your party."  
  
" Nani?!" Yami Bakura asked. " What for for?"  
  
The boy looked sadly at the ground. " I'm sorry. I cannot say."  
  
" Let's take him, Yami." said Bakura  
  
Hikari, it could be a trap! the Yami protested.  
  
Do really think so? Bakura asked. Look at all that Penta's done to get us here. Don't you think he'd try something more intricate?  
  
Yami Bakura stared hard at the litte game character. Bakura was right. If this was a trap, then it was a trap so blunt it was insulting. And Penta hated sloppiness.  
  
" Are you going to take him or not? You have thirty two minutes left." Penta said serenely, clearly bored.  
  
" You can come." Yami Bakura told the boy. " But don't get in our way."  
  
Surprisingly, the boy became cheerier when they agreed to take him. " Domo arigato, sirs. Get on the waggon. Off we go."  
  
The wagon rolled along the stone road on the game board , and stopped at the north forest. Bakura lifted the forest top, and sure enough there was a little hut underneath.  
  
"We've found the dragoon's house!" Bakura said excitedly. " All we have to do is ask for the sword, then we can go the castle."  
  
A low, wicked cackle came from inside the hut. " You will never live to see my castle."  
  
An old man exited. But it was no normal old man. His eyes were glowing red. Then his shape began to mutate and change.  
  
" He's Zork!" Yami Bakura shouted.  
  
" So there was a trap." Yami said grimly.  
  
" Are they strong enough to beat him, Yami?" Yugi asked.  
  
" I hope so aibou - remember , role plays don't always end the way you expect them too."  
  
Penta laughed maniacly. " Really, and here I overestimated you! Did you really think it would be so easy to solve as that?"  
  
" Those brats did lie!" Yami Bakura snarled.  
  
" They didn't lie." Penta sneered. " They were given false information. I planted it there."  
  
Bakura looked unusually calm. "Are you going to attack?"  
  
Yami Bakura turned and looked at his hikari in confusion. The boy didn't look fazed.  
  
" I'll wipe that calm look off your face little hikari." the black haired thief let out a chuckle. He pointed at the blonde haired kid. " But first, I shall demonstrate my power on this little dead weight."  
  
" Go ahead." Bakura said indifferently. He smirked. " I want to see just how strong you are."  
  
" Bakura!" Yugi and Yami yelled in unison.  
  
And Yami Bakura yelled. " What are you encouraging him to show off for?!"  
  
" Don't forget, Bakura , he's a living soul too!" Yugi cried.  
  
Penta smirked evilly. " You will die regretting your words."  
  
With that , Zork attacked the small figure. The blast of the attack hit the boy hard, it actually shook the board. There was dust and smoke where the boy had stood.  
  
Yami Bakura stared in shock at his hikari. He had sacraficed another living soul just to test Penta's power? No. That wasn't his hikari. If so, then what had he become? Had all this madness made him snap?  
  
" Bakura why did you do that?!" Yami shouted angrily.  
  
" Watch." Bakura said , simply. " Is he really gone?"  
  
A light was shining through the dust. It was the glowing figure of a boy, similar to one dressed in green, except now he wore silver, and a gold circlet around his head.  
  
" He was a spirit the whole time." Yami Bakura whispered in awe.  
  
" How can this be?!" Penta shouted. " Why aren't you dead?" He turned on Bakura. " YOU! You did something."  
  
" If by that you mean I was keeping secrets of my own, then you are correct." Bakura said cheerfully. " And I think it's time things go in our favor, don't you agree, Yami?"  
  
Yami Bakura was staring at his hikari in disbelief. " I can't believe YOU did something so sneaky!"  
  
Penta glared at the pair of them.   
  
He picked up the dice. " This isn't over. You will pay for mocking me."  
  
( Annnnnnnd that concludes this chapter. I know I said it before, but I think the next chapter will definetly involve the Kaibas. I won't say why. I hope you have enjoyed this chapter. I'm so sorry it's late at night. But I lost track of time during the week. Ja ne!^^)  
  
ElleFATE: I found links, but I appreciate your offer^^ thanks.  
  
Hyozanryu: I always imagined so. It would affect me.  
  
Mel: *glomps Mel * Thanx a bunch, but I'm not that great yet.  
  
Fellow reader: don't worry I intend to finish.  
  
Manga nut: Yeah, I was positive they had dice. Ewwww, he really impaled his hand? But I guess it should not surprise me.  
  
Shining Charizard: Don't worry, I don't have the heart to make Malik suffer anymore than he has.  
  
Grave Robbers Aman: And now he has 20 minutes! Kukkuku.   
  
Yami Hitokiri: lol  
  
Lunis: *glomp!* thankyou! 


	23. The Dark Game is Lost and Won

"It's getting nasty out here again." Seto Kaiba said to his brother, looking sulkily at the ever darkening sky beyond Bakura's house.  
  
" Yeah, I hear the weather's supposed to be like this all week!" Mokuba said cheerily, not in the least bit bothered.  
  
" Why did you drag me here?" Kaiba demanded, sounding bored , but actually quite curious himself.  
  
He'd never seen Bakura's house. It was Yami Bakura's home also, he reminded himself. So he should probably stay on guard.  
  
" Aww come on. You've been worried about him ever since that day." Mokuba answered.  
  
" What are you talking about?" the elder Kaiba asked, taken by surprise.  
  
" That day I heard you talking to someone in your office - well it was more like yelling at first - anyway, I thought I heard Bakura kun's voice too." Mokuba explained. " When I asked about it, you just changed the subject and said it was nothing."  
  
Mokuba paused and smirked at his brother. " You can hide it from other people, but not me. I know when something's bothering you, so I figured something probably happened to Bakura."  
  
Kaiba found himself staring in shock , and to his great relief, he didn't have his jaw hanging open like some dogs he knew. *cough * Jounouchi*cough *   
  
But he was amazed that a twelve year old could have that kind of perception on him, when even his most shrewd employees could not. Well it was useful to hide it now.  
  
" Well - I'm right aren't I?" Mokuba said with a big I-got-you-grin.  
  
Kaiba was trying not to smile despite himself. He couldn't stay mad at his brother, even though he was trying.  
  
" You heard Bakura's voice the whole time then?"  
  
" Yes, what happened that upset you, Ni Sama?"  
  
" I can't talk about that, Mokuba." Kaiba said briskly.  
  
" Can't you give me a hint?" Mokuba frowned.   
  
Kaiba hesitated. He didn't want to say anyhing that would embarrass Bakura or give away any unnecessary information.  
  
" Look, " he said suddenly. " You know how we grew up...and..."  
  
He paused looking angry. " And I just don't think it's right for anyone to hurt a kid!"  
  
Mokuba nodded looking a sad and a little nostalgic. He pulled open the door ....  
  
* * * * *  
  
Okay , so the spirit child survives. Yami Bakura said dully. Wonderful. But what happens to us, hikari? We're not ghosts.  
  
He's not a normal spirit, Yami. Bakura reasurred him.  
  
The spirit boy turned to the two travelers, his face alight with gratitude. " I took on the guise of a human, because I myslef wasn't sure who to trust, but you have led me to the monster that slaughtered me and left my kingdom under a spell for ages."  
  
The boy turned serious again. " We can reawaken my kingdom, and take revenge only if you are able to role the right number with the dice. But it has to be the chosen one."  
  
" What the - is this a joke?!" Yami Bakura demanded. " Our survival all depends on getting a measely number?!"  
  
Penta let out a triumphant laugh. " I've already won! What chance do you have of rolling that one number?"  
  
  
  
A trickle of sweat rolled down Yami Bakura's left cheek. For the first time in what seemed like a very long time he felt quite sick. Was this what fear was? Was this what he'd inflicted on Bakura?  
  
Yet his Hikari was looking at him trustingly. " You role the dice , Yami."  
  
" What?" Yami Bakura stared at the dice in his hikari's left hand. He lowered his voice so that Penta would not have the pleasure of adding more growth to his ego. " What makes you think I know the number?!"  
  
" I don't." Bakura replied. " I'm thinking you don't need to."  
  
" What does Bakura mean, Yami?" Yugi asked in a low voice off to the side.  
  
" The Yami no Game brings out the true character of its players." Yami answered gravely. " It can tap the purest selflessness, the good, or the most malicious of evils in a person's heart. Bakura , who has been forced into the Shadow games before, probably realizes this. And even if he doesn't, he can probably sense it."  
  
" Hai." Said Yugi beginning to understand a little. " You have said that these games were used to fight evil or pass judgement in ancient Egypt. So Bakua thinks it will choose his Yami?"  
  
Yami hesitated, thinking. " ....It did favor him once over Penta. It may favor him him again. Penta lost the first time because his heart was weak, and filled with treachery. I can't see how he's improved since those days."  
  
Yugi looked intently at Yami Bakura. The thief took the dice from his hikari, looking pretty confident, but Yugi suspected he was allot more shaken than what he was showing outwardly.  
  
Penta smirked at his white haired opponents. " Well? There's only five minutes left on the clock. You can prolong your fate , or roll the dice and end quickly."  
  
No choice, the tombrobber thought. If I continue to stall, Bakura and Malik will die.  
  
He glared at Penta , and threw the dice. Two things happened at once. The dice went rolling through the air, and a hole seemed to open in the blackness of the Shadow Realm from whence the Kaiba brothers rolled out.  
  
" Gah! Ni-sama, where are we?!" Mokuba cried.  
  
Kaiba , looking very disgruntled, hoisted Mokuba off of him. He looked livid. " I don't know, but if this is Yami Bakura's idea of fun, he's gonna pay!"  
  
" Kaiba?!" both Yugi's cried in unison.  
  
"I came to help too." Mokuba reminded them, looking annoyed.  
  
The dice hit the board with an oddly deafening sound for two little dice. Bakura and his Yami were too wrapped up in that to pay much attention to the sudden arrival of the Kaibas.  
  
It one dice stopped. A zero. The other one bounced a little , and stopped on Penta's side of the table. A seven.  
  
They all froze. Even Kaiba and Mokuba seemed to have stopped breathing at this moment.   
  
Zork let out an anguished cry, and seemed to explode.  
  
A faint chime was heard, and the little spirit boy vanished. " Thank you." he breathed.  
  
And though he was gone they could still hear his voice. " It took seven days for this world to be made. And now that our world is freed from Zork's evil, it can start again."  
  
" Yami you did it!" Bakura cheered, causing the tombrobber to allow himself a slow smirk.  
  
Penta was bent over the board clenching his fists. " How?" he whispered in silent fury. " I had it all planned through this time. He knew nothing. How did he defeat me again?!"  
  
" They defeated you, Penta!" Yugi called out to the yellow eyed tombthief. " Now let us go!"  
  
Poor Yami was doing the best he could in the meantime to fill in Kaiba and his brother.  
  
Kaiba stopped him halfway through. " Whatever. It involves Yugi, and it involves HIM -" he glared at Yami Bakura. " - so I probably don't want to know what weirdness has transpired. They won, and there's a way out of here, that's all I care about."  
  
" And Bakura seems to be okay." Mokuba put in. " So - how will we get out of this place? I feel like it's choking me."  
  
A low hiss of disdain came from the black haired thief. He laughed quietly. " Fools. None of you will leave here alive. I have waited way too long."  
  
" You piece of -" Yami Bakura began. Then he lost his words, practically shaking with anger. " - but no. I shouldn't have even dared to think...he never could be trusted, the lying murderer!"  
  
" The game did not choose you Penta!" Yami shouted. " This realm will eventually devour you, no matter what you do!"  
  
Penta smiled maniacally. " It doesn't matter. I can still take you all with me!"  
  
The thief began to laugh.  
  
Mokuba looked embarrassed that someone could sound that psyco, and Kaiba remained unimpressed. At least he did until Penta began to glow with a threatening green aura.  
  
Malik moaned in his sleep. He clenched his fist, and seemed to be trying to fight something in his mind. His hands suddenly unclenched , and the rod rolled across the floor and stopped at Yami and Kaiba's feet.  
  
Kaiba had stepped protectively in front of Mokuba and was not paying it any mind, but Yami glanced down. And even as the green light from Penta's glowing form became brighter, and refelcted off his skin and eyes, he was forming an idea. He glanced to the sennen rod back to Kaiba.  
  
Bakura seemed to be getting weaker. His Yami observed this nervously. He was sweating allot more than he should be. He stepped closer to his hikari in case he collapsed.  
  
The pharoah's hikari didn't look much better , but Yami was glancing at something that was glittering on the floor.  
  
( Sucky way to end the chapter.^^; But Yami does have a plan, and maybe some of you guessed it. I'll replace this chapter if it has grammar errors later, or I won't be able to get it up before school. Hope ya enjoyed reading!)  
  
I couldn't go look up your names and reply this time, 'cause the site was having trouble. Gomen ne! 


	24. Game Over New Life Start

Why is that baka, Yami, staring at the ground? Yami Bakura wondered, impatiently. We have a slight problem at the moment, and he's taking no notice!  
  
" Yami..." Bakura said, weakly. Sweat trickled down his face and into his neck. He looked like he was going to be sick again. " Yami...I ..I don't...."  
  
The thief's eyes widened and he caught his hikari as the boy dipped forward. Bakura face fell into his Yami's shoulder.  
  
" Aibou!" the tombrobber shook the boy. " Bakura..."  
  
He had totally lost conciousness. His breathing was rapid and shallow.  
  
' I've got to do something, this place is killing him!' Yami Bakura thought.  
  
Penta laughed cruelly. " That's right little hikari, die. Die like I did. Make your Yami's heart burn with sorrow and despair!"  
  
Yami Bakura smirked grimly. He laid Bakura on the floor, and vanished. His hikari's body seemed to change , and then it was pretty clear he wasn't the hikari anymore. The sennen spirit got back to his feet.  
  
" Sorry to disappoint you." he sneered at Penta. " But this place cannot harm him in the soul room."  
  
Meanwhile, Yami decided to stake everything on his premonition. It was the only way to escape alive now. The only way to break through the magic keeping them there. Yugi was sitting on he ground now, looking very pale.  
  
"Yugi," he said. " I'm going to put you in the soul room. It'll be safer for you there."  
  
Yugi looked at his Yami questioningly. " But what about -?"  
  
" I'll be fine, aibou." Yami's confident smile seemed to reassure the smaller one, and he agreed. To Kaiba, " Get the Sennen Rod."  
  
" Nani?!" said the two brothers in unison. Kaiba glared at Yami like he was crazy. " No! You want to doom me to insanity?! I know what'll happen if I touch that!"  
  
" You think you know. But I don't believe it will drive you insane, because you were it's previous owner." Yami explained.  
  
Mokuba stared up at his brother in awe. Kaiba hesitated as he realized Yami had a point. He remembered seeing himself holding the Rod in a vision that Isis has shown him. He had been able to wield it then.  
  
He looked at the gleaming object on the floor with distrust. If this backfired, it could be disasterous. If he went insane who would run his company? Then he mentally gasped as his worst fear hit him. Who would take care of Mokuba?  
  
He glanced down at his brothers trusting face. It still held traces of innocence that Kaiba had once had himself when he was younger and their family was still alive and together.  
  
" Ni sama - what should we do?" Mokuba asked him.  
  
He glanced across the room to see that Bakura was gone. He must also be in his soul   
  
room. Yami Bakura had the ring in his hand, and was chanting something, obviously trying to keep Penta's magical energies at bay. The Ring was glowing now.  
  
Penta laughed at the thief's meager attempt. Didn't the fool know it was no use? The Thief Bakura never could best him at magic, let alone defeat his spells.  
  
" He's keeping him in check, Kaiba. He won't be able to much longer though." Yami said softly. " Penta isn't a Sennen item holder, but he doesn't have to be. Filthy thief though he is, he's a very competent magician."  
  
Kaiba watched the sweat trickle down Yami Bakura's face, who kept chanting something desperately in Egyptian. But it was obvious he was losing ground. The purple aura surrounding Penta grew bigger and blew the Yami back a few paces.  
  
~ Pharoah, tell you're friend to hurry up!~ Yami heard the tomb robber's annoyed voice in his head.   
  
" You have to decide now." he said to Kaiba.  
  
Kaiba braced himself for whatever he was in for , and took his first few steps towards the Rod, heart pounding.  
  
~ There's a chance the item might destroy me. But Mokuba will die anyway if we don't defeat this cursed monster, whoever he is.~ Kaiba thought heavily, as he knelt down.  
  
His hand grasped the cold metal of the Sennen Rod. A bead of sweat appeared on his forhead. Seconds passed. Nothing happened. He smirked.  
  
" That was easy." he said over his shoulder. " Now just tell me how to work this da - AAHHHH!"  
  
The Rod began to glow, and the golden energy enveloped him. Memories seemed to be flooding through his mind, memories that he didn't know he had.  
  
He remembered holding the Sennen Rod high above his head proudly. He laughed confidently. " As High Priest, no one can match me."  
  
Kaiba's eyes widened as he got over the shock of the memory. He remembered! He knew how to wield the Rod!  
  
Yami Bakura collapsed to the ground, gasping, drenched in sweat and twitching. Penta loomed triumphantly over his opponent. He placed his hand over foe's forhead, prepaing to kill him.  
  
He uttered one final word." Die...."  
  
The white haired Egyptian's eyes widened aganst his will. Then , " I don't think so scum!"   
  
Before Yami Bakura had times to take it in, Penta was blasted off of his feet, caught off guard by this new, unexpected attack.   
  
" AHHHHHHHHHH!" the yellow eyed thief screamed.  
  
Kaiba continued focusing all of his thoughts into the Rod. Penta seemed to be sucked into an invisible void as the Shadow Realm consumed him.  
  
His dying howls filled their heads as he vanished. Malik awoke with a start. His violet eyes darted around suspiciously as the scene faded back into Bakura's living room.  
  
His head jerked, and he sat up. He looked at Yami Bakura who was apparently feeling better, because he was standing. He was glaring at Kaiba and shouting, " WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG, YOU IDIOT?! I WAITED FOREVER!"  
  
Kaiba politely roared back , " SHUT UP YOU BAKA, I SAVED YOUR SORRY -"  
  
Err...you get the gist of it. Mokuba merely grinned up at his brother, while Yami and Yugi stood by sweatdropping.   
  
Then Malik noticed something was missing.   
  
" Where's my Rod?!" he demanded in panic.   
  
Kaiba shoved it at Malik. " Take it, I won't miss it. It's more trouble than it's worth."  
  
" What happened? Where's Bakura's hikari? Why are these two here?" the blonde Egyptian inquired Yami Bakura, gesturing at the two brothers.  
  
Yugi sighed. " Ano...who wants to explain?"  
  
Everyone face faulted. It was Yami Bakura who explained everything to Malik , with Yami filling in the gaps every now and then.  
  
" Nani?!" Malik groaned in disbelief. " I was under a spell this whole time, and I'll always have to remember I was saved by HIM?"  
  
Again he cast Kaiba a look.  
  
A vein went in Kaiba's head and he nodded towards the Sennen thief. " You're as ungrateful as he is!"  
  
Yami Bakura merely turned a finger in his ear pretending not to listen.  
  
Kaiba took Yami aside. " How did Other Bakura know about your plan?"  
  
" Like me, he's a spirit." Yami explained. " I could speak to him in his mind."  
  
" And that arrogant guy agreed?" Kaiba said dubiously.  
  
" Well he was very concerned about his other half." Yami said, smiling. " Whether he shows it or not."  
  
" I thought he hated Bakura." Kaiba said confused.  
  
" Maybe he did." Yami said seriously. " Or convinced himself he did. But something Bakura has done seems to have changed him. I don't know what happened in the time they spent together while Bakura was sick."  
  
Yami Bakura had taken his gentler counterpart out of his soul room. He was trying to carrying his hikari up the stairs without being noticed.  
  
Unfortunately Yugi did notice, and Yami Bakura caught him grinning.  
  
" What?!" he snapped irritably.  
  
" It's just...whatever I thought of you as a person. You're a pretty decent Yami." Yugi said.  
  
Yami Bakura laughed sarcastically. " Yeah right, after all I put him through these past years, after the things I've done."  
  
" I'm not saying you were then." Yugi said sweetly. " Just that you are now."  
  
Yami Bakura shuddered at what the pharoah's hikari was suggesting. " Mind your own buisness, you don't know what I'm like."  
  
"His fur looked ruffled, what did you say to him,aibou?" Yami asked, as Yami Bakura disappeared up the stairs with his light. Yugi simply giggled in reply.  
  
Kaiba interrupted this moment as he approached Yami.  
  
" Yes?" Yami asked, slightly uncomfortable with the gleam in Kaiba's eyes.  
  
Kaiba put on a frighteningly pleasant grin. Almost like one of Mokubas. " I just wanted to say, that if I wake up tommorow morning with a voice in my head telling me that it's my 'Yami' - " And here the fake grin vanished. " - I shall kill you."  
  
Yugi's jaw dropped and Yami sweatdropped.  
  
"See you in the next tournament. Come, Mokuba."  
  
" Hey!" Mokuba said suddenly, remembering. " We ordered allot of pizza before we came here, we could share!"  
  
" We ARE NOT sharing our food with those two ungrateful EGOMANIACS!!!" Kaiba shouted.  
  
" I don't want anymore from you as it is!" Malik snapped.  
  
"But we're not egomaniacs!" protested Yami and Yugi.   
  
" And I'm starving." Yugi added  
  
" So!" Kaiba retorted. " Why should I feed you?"  
  
Mokuba did his most pathetic puppy eyes. " Pleeeeeeeassssse! I lovvvvvve you Ni sama!"   
  
"Ahh! Fine! But two boxes aren't going to feed everyone. And I'm only ordering more, because the others are probably cold right now!"  
  
Mokuba threw his arms around Kaiba's waist. "Yay! Pizza Party!"  
  
* * *   
  
Yami Bakura gently placed his hikari on the bed. He sat on the end , watching the rise and fall of Bakura's breathing for a time.  
  
~ He's sleeping allot more peacefully now.~ Yami Bakura thought, smiling a little.  
  
He brushed Bakura's white bangs away from his forhead, and Bakura stirred slightly. The boy's eyes slowly opened. He smiled.  
  
" Yami?"  
  
" Welcome back, hikari."  
  
Bakura sat up quickly. His chocolate eyes scanned his room." Where's Penta?! Are the others okay?!"  
  
" Penta will not bother us ever again. He's gone." Yami Bakura reassured him softly. " And everyone is okay."  
  
Yami Bakura didn't sound entirely thrilled about that last part. His hikari giggled at this. Though his aibou would undoubtedly find it hillarious , he decided to save the story of the indignity of being saved by Seto Kaiba for later.  
  
Bakura's stomach growled. He looked slightly embarrassed. " Guess I'm hungry."  
  
Yami Bakura smirked. " I told you to eat, earlier didn't I? You should listen to me."  
  
He got up and walked towards the door. He stopped. " You have visitors downstairs that want to feed us for some reason. I heard their big mouths downstairs. I hope they'll finally leave after this. I'm not really thrilled that it comes from Kaiba, but since you're hungry -"  
  
" Kaiba's here?!"   
  
" Unfortunately he decided to involve himself." Yami Bakura answered sulkily.  
  
Bakura sat there, a little uncomfortable. It was finally over but....what now? Would things go back to the way they were? Or did he and the tombrobber finally reach some form of understanding? He wanted to say something. Thank Yami Bakura for protecting him from Penta, but nothing seemed to want to come out.  
  
When he looked up , his Yami was still by the door.  
  
" What is it Yami?" Bakura asked, curiously. He wished his Yami would turn and face him.  
  
There was a long pause in which Yami Bakura struggled mentally. Then softly , almost inaudible, " You still want a brother?"  
  
He got a more enthusiastic response than he bargained for, as Bakura launched himself at his Yami, and the thief found himself in a very tight hug.  
  
Unable to speak, Bakura thought it a very appropriate response. " I'm glad we both made it out of this together and okay, Yami."  
  
A slow smile found his Yami's lips. ~ Not as glad as I am.~  
  
" We should go downstairs now, they'll want to see you."  
  
" Hai!" said Bakura.   
  
He reached the stairs and saw Yami and Yugi discussing whether or not Yami should be able to take control part of the time so that he could eat as well, the whole spirit thing being what it was, and Kaiba shouting at a very smug looking Malik as Mokuba contently ate his pizza.  
  
Malik seemed to have figured that the best way to show his displeasure at being rescued by Kaiba, was to eat as much pizza before Kaiba could get to it.  
  
" ...and this food is good?" Yami asked Yugi.  
  
" Not as good as burgers...but.."  
  
" ..paid for by my very own hard earned money and you...you.....!" Kaiba was shouting.  
  
" Oh shut up, you're rich. You can have all the pizza in the world." Malik interrupted, rollling his eyes.  
  
Does anyone want some more?" Mokuba was asking.  
  
The door opened and Jounouchi poked his head in. " I heard Bakura was sick, and Yugi was here and I wanted to - oh! Pizza! Great!"  
  
Jounouchi bounded in and sat down.  
  
" OH NO!" Kaiba groaned.  
  
" What?! HE bought it?" Jounouchi gave Kaiba the deepest look of loathing. " Never mind. I'm not eating a bite."  
  
"When will you people ever get out of my house?!!!!" Yami Bakura wailed.  
  
Bakura felt his shoulders shaking. He began to laugh as he hadn't laughed in months.  
  
He could never be a normal sixteen year old. But he had good friends, and his Yami finally accepted him. He felt like now he could come to terms with it. Finally, at last, things were going to be okay.  
  
(answers to your reviews are on the next page.) 


	25. Review Responses and a Few Words From Me

~ wails sobbing very hard.~ I....can't believe it's finished. *sob * I wrote my first Bakura fanfic and it was more successful than I hoped for. I love all of you who reviewed, all who tempted me with chocolate to continue, even the not so positive reviews. I mean it, I really do. Thankyou so much. I had so much fun doing this, and am sorry I have been too ill to update as of late. If ever I get my life sorted out, and all the crap in my life out of the way, I'll make a sequel in ya'll honor. I'm more sad than I can express to end it, but it was time to wrap it up. I thought I'd at least make the last chapter long and good. And it seems I succeeded it giving it a humorful twist. I sat here and wondered ' Will anyone else think that Kaiba saving them all is downright hillarious?' Actually as far as fanfiction goes, that was one of my best ideas. And that's saying allot between you guys and me. ^^; Again THANKYOU. I'm going to miss this so much,especially responding to everyone. Well, to hikaris, Yami's , and all normal people who enjoyed this fic, ja ne!~  
  
ElleFate: Yes, you guessed my plan.^^ :hug:  
  
Lunis: Thanks. Well Penta's annoying, but he's gifted in magic. He can manipulate the Shadow Realm, which is probably how he got out the first time.  
  
Dark Magician Girl H : Someone else has guessed my plan. * sigh *  
  
Yami Hitokiri: Hai, hai! Who cares as long as they win?  
  
Shining Charizard: I hope you enjoyed Penta 'getting what he deserved'. A third person knew my plan. And here I was hoping I was brilliant. (pout)  
  
Grave Robbers Aman: Well no more of my evil cliffies this time. I hope you liked how it ended.  
  
Carmen: (glomps new reviewer.) You arrived late, but I hope you enjoyed the ending.  
  
Hyozanryu: No! No more people are allowed to guess my plan! 


End file.
